Fourteen Times, I Promise You
by Berskherayvin
Summary: Bella Swan vit une petite vie paisible avec ses deux filles… Tout va pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que celui dont elle avait décidé d'oublier ses 14 promesses décide de revenir pointer le bout de son nez… Que va-elle faire ? L'étrangler ? ALL HUMAN
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**POV : Carlie Swan**

Nous étions entrées dans la vie de maman, nous avions affecté son avenir, nous avions gâché son adolescence, j'en étais plus que consciente. « Nous », c'était moi et ma fausse sœur jumelle, Renesmee. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si ce n'était pas par _sa_ faute à _lui_.

Nous étions nées un soir de juin, un treize juin pour être plus précise. C'était il y a plus quatorze ans… Maman nous avait toujours raconté qu'elle avait accouché aux côtés de papi, et elle rigolait à chaque fois quand elle nous racontait qu'elle avait arraché des morceaux de peau du bras de son père. Personnellement je trouve ça gore.

Maman est une femme géniale, pleine de cœur et dévouée pour nous deux. Je me demande encore comment elle avait pu se sacrifier pour deux bébés à seulement seize ans. Oui, elle est tombée enceinte de nous à seize ans. ET TOUTE SEULE !

J'ai vu toutes ces émissions à la télévision qui parlent de ces jeunes filles qui ont du mal avec leur bébés, et qui n'ont comme maman, pas eu la chance d'avoir la présence du père. Je vois ces filles qui n'ont qu'_un_ bébé mais qui nous font comprendre que c'est dur. C'est dans ces moments que je me rends compte que ce que maman a eu est surréaliste, elle a foutu sa vie en l'air pour s'occuper de moi et ma sœur. Un énorme sacrifice…

Puis notre père dans tout cela ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire notre géniteur ? Nous ne le connaissions pas. Maman ne nous en avait jamais parlé. Avait été-il une erreur ? Avait été-il seulement le coup d'un soir ? L'avait-il aimée ? Maman ne nous avait jamais dit dans quelles circonstances nous avions été conçues. Je me souvenais que les dernières fois où nous avions parlé de ce sujet tabou, elle avait l'air triste et s'était renfrognée sur elle-même.

_- Maman ? Demandai-je un soir où nous étions à table toutes les trois._

_- Oui ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Avait-elle dit en prenant un air intrigué._

_J'avais regardé ma sœur, elle avait hoché la tête d'un signe d'encouragement à poursuivre._

_- On voudrait te poser des questions… Tu veux bien ? _

_Ensuite elle avait arqué un sourcil, perplexe._

_- Tout ce que vous voudrez, avait-elle dit en s'affalant sur sa chaise._

_- Eh bien… commença ma sœur. On voulait savoir… Si… Euh…_

_- Si quoi ?_

_- Euh… Pour euh… Notre naissance. Terminai-je._

_J'avais observé longuement maman, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait nous répondre mais j'avais eu l'impression qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre, et pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien._

_- Comment ça pour votre naissance ? Avait-elle dit, l'air de rien._

_- Maman… Dis-je, timide. On voudrait savoir par rapport à notre naissance, pourquoi nous n'avons pas de père…Pourquoi on ne le connait pas…Tout le monde a un père…_

_- Ah… C'est cela qui vous tracasse l'esprit alors… Avait-elle répondu en guise de « réponse »._

_Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne répondait pas par une « vraie » réponse. Elle avait le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude et l'air triste. Ma sœur et moi nous étions regardées longuement pour essayer de comprendre les paroles codées de notre mère._

_- Est-il… parti, maman ? Osa demander ma sœur._

_- Tout est fini, avait-elle simplement répondu en quittant brusquement la table._

Avec ma sœur, nous n'avions plus insisté. Ce jour-là, maman s'était enfermée dans la minuscule chambre que lui offrait notre petit appartement.

Dans un coin de ma tête, j'essayais de me faire une idée, j'essayais d'imaginer à quoi il ressemblait. Mais je ne savais pas… En fait, je crois que j'avais peur de savoir, j'avais peur de le voir, peur de savoir qui était ce fichu inconscient. Il pouvait être content il avait fécondé maman deux fois en un seul coup ! Pff… Je voudrais tellement lui dire des tas de choses… Quand je pense qu'il doit être peinard alors que maman galère…

Maman travaille à la librairie de Forks, ou devrais-je dire, dans sa propre librairie ! Elle l'a baptisé « Lion & Lamb » pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais bon… Avec Renesmee après les cours on y vient pour faire nos devoirs et marraine contrôle quand nous avons terminé. Ah oui ! Marraine travaille à la librairie. La librairie de maman a beaucoup de succès malgré le fait qu'elle a galéré les premiers mois. J'aime cet endroit, je le trouve plutôt apaisant. Maman a tout fait et du coup, comme nous avons peu de moyens, elle n'a pas pu refaire les locaux en entier. Il reste ce vaste coin entassé par des cartons de bouquins…

Ma sœur Renesmee et moi, comment dire… Nous ne nous ressemblons pas du tout ! Mais quand je vous dis pas du tout, c'est pas du tout de chez pas du tout ! J'ai des cheveux bronze alors qu'elle les a bruns tout comme maman. J'ai des yeux verts alors qu'elle a des yeux marron chocolat exactement comme ceux de maman. En fait, je n'ai que quelques traits de ressemblance avec maman alors que ma sœur, elle en a des milliers. Malgré tout, avec ma sœur nous étions proches et même si j'abordais des couleurs à la mode alors qu'elle avait le même style vestimentaire que maman, nous étions fusionnelles. Des fausses jumelles incapables de vivre l'une sans l'autre.

Depuis l'école maternelle maman avait été toujours allée voir les directeurs des établissements pour nous demander d'être ensemble chaque année en classe. Tout cela car une année, pendant quelques jours, nous avions fait une crise. Maman, on l'adorait. Elle nous comprenait tellement bien…

Maman… Maman n'a jamais eu de chéri depuis notre naissance, et je crois que c'était de notre faute. Elle a passé ces quatorze années à nous dorloter et nous aimer comme personne n'aurait pu le faire. Maman est exceptionnelle, on a une chance incroyable de l'avoir. N'empêche qu'elle ne s'est jamais occupée d'elle. Elle s'est toujours négligée pour nous. Je crois qu'il lui manque ce petit quelque chose pour qu'elle soit totalement heureuse. Il fallait qu'elle tombe amoureuse, personnellement, ça me plaisait qu'elle puisse avoir quelqu'un. Ma sœur, elle était plus réticente.

En vrai, le prénom à maman est Isabella, mais elle ne déteste. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, enfin, je ne le déteste pas mais il ne me plaît pas. Angela, sa meilleure amie et Victoria ma marraine, elles l'appellent « Bella ». J'aime bien, ça donne un faux-air italien à maman. En plus on adore les pizzas ! Ok… C'est idiot de dire ça !

Maman a toujours dit que c'était grâce à papi qu'on avait la chance d'avoir cet appartement qui certes, était très petit, mais nous on le trouvait chaleureux. Je partage la moitié de la grande chambre avec ma sœur, on n'a pas beaucoup de point communs en ce qui concerne nos goûts alors maman a décidé de « séparer » la chambre en deux. Mon côté était musical, et celui de ma sœur était londonien.

Je sais jouer de la guitare et j'ai une passion pour ce qui concerne tous les instruments de musique. Je les adore. J'ai une guitare acoustique accrochée à mes murs mais je n'en joue seulement quand je suis dehors. Sinon, ça fait beaucoup trop de bruit. Je rêve de jouer d'autres instruments mais je n'ai pas assez de temps à y consacrer malheureusement. En plus, c'est vachement cher d'acheter un instrument !

Ma sœur, elle s'en fiche complètement de tout ça. En fait, elle adore passer son temps à lire, moi je n'ai jamais réussi à lire quelque chose de plus de cent pages à vrai dire. Je m'en lasse facilement. Ma sœur est vachement posée comme maman, elles adorent le calme, et sont toutes deux posées, réfléchies et intelligentes. Je suis le parfait exemple du contraire, j'adore vivre à cent à l'heure, je suis impulsive et je ne suis pas très judicieuse, j'agi sur le moment. Parfois, elles m'agacent à être penchées sur leur dernier bouquin acheté. Je trouve que c'est stupide de s'entêter à lire quelque chose qui ne nous servira à rien.

A défaut d'aimer lire, j'adore la mode et comme par PUR HASARD, ce n'est pas du tout le cas pour ma sœur et maman, elles en ont horreur. Il faudrait que je remercie maman d'avoir fait de Victoria ma marraine. Elle, au moins, elle adore passer du temps dans les boutiques ! Je m'entends bien avec elle, j'ai l'impression que quoi que je lui dise, elle me comprendra. Ce n'est pas maman, mais c'est un peu comme une seconde. Et la marraine de ma sœur ? C'est évidemment Angela. Je sais que tout comme moi et Victoria, ces deux-là, elles s'entendent vraiment bien ! Ma sœur m'a dit qu'Angela travaille dans comme infirmière sage-femme. C'est assez chouette, j'aime bien les bébés je crois.

Je suis une fille très romantique, enfin… D'après ce que mes pensées, je suis considérée comme telle. Je rêve de cet amour éternel et fusionnel avec l'homme de ma vie. Je rêve de passer ma vie éternellement à ses côtés, mariée et avec des enfants et petits-enfants. Est-ce que je pousse le bouchon trop loin ? Oh oui je crois… C'est tellement de plus en plus rare que cela puisse exister !

C'est assez spécial cet aspect de ma personnalité parce que je ne suis pas vraiment faite pour avoir ce genre de questionnements. Normalement, ceci devrait plutôt être les envies de ma sœur. Renesmee est beaucoup plus mature que tous nos camarades de classe. Du moins, c'est ce je pense. Elle n'a pas les mêmes goûts et mêmes envies que ceux de notre classe. Ma sœur est réfléchie et calculatrice. Elle se pose des tas de questions alors que moi je fonce dans le mur, comme tous les autres. Ce qui est assez étrange pour une fille de quatorze ans.

En bref, je m'appelle Carlie Swan, j'ai quatorze ans et j'ai une fausse sœur jumelle qui s'appelle Renesmee. Nous sommes le fruit d'une relation entre maman et quelqu'un dont elle ne nous a jamais parlé. Notre vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille.

* * *

_Alors voilà !_

_J'ai finalement décidé de commencer par ma seconde idée. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, mise en bouche par une des filles de Bella. J'ai écrit un gros tas d'idées pour vous mettre dans le bain, donc… Vous savez à peu près tout ce que sait Carlie ! Bah oui !_

_J'ai préféré commencé par Carlie avec un prologue du type "Alors voilà, tu es mon nouveau journal intime, viens faire connaissance avec moi, ma famille et mes amis, youhou ! Tu vas voir tu vas t'éclater!" oui ! Dans ce genre là, vous voyez ? :p …au lieu d'un début d'histoire où l'on ne sait rien. Après c'est mon mode de fonctionnement pour cette histoire parce que sinon j'allais tout gâcher !_

_Bref, j'arrête mes monologues (oh mon dieu, chut, je ne vais cesser de m'arrêter sinon !), et je vous poste le premier chapitre dès que je le finis !_

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz ! Berskherayvin ;)_


	2. Juste par habitude

_Coucou, je suis de retour :)_

_Merci à tous de m'avoir mis en alerte ou de m'avoir laissé une review, je suis super heureuse même si le début était assez spécial ! Oui, niveau "histoire", on ne sait pas grand chose non plus.  
_

_Donc, je vous poste enfin la "vraie" histoire des Swan, nous allons donc entrer dans la vie de ces trois jeunes filles. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que le prologue et que mon style d'écriture vous plaira aussi !_**  
**

_Bref, on se retrouve en bas ;) Berskherayvin.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Juste par habitude…**

_« La rêverie vagabonde est nécessaire à une bonne hygiène de vie, à l'équilibre de l'homme dans la bourrasque quotidienne. » _Bernard Pivot

**POV : Bella Swan**

Je venais de me réveiller. Encore sous ma couette, les paupières toujours fermées, je tapotais d'une main sous mon traversin, à la recherche de mon téléphone. Je sentis cette forme rectangulaire et frigide et je l'attrapai. Je soulevais le clapet de mon antique téléphone et je vis l'heure. Sept heures.

Je savais que le réveil du téléphone allait bientôt sonner et je préférais réveiller les filles par moi-même. J'ouvrais donc l'application et l'éteignais, ensuite je fermais le clapet.

Je comptais mentalement jusqu'à dix pour faire retarder l'heure de sortir du lit. Un… Deux… Trois… Quatre… Cinq… Six… Sept… Huit… Neuf… Dix… Flûte, c'était passé trop vite ! Je clignai des yeux et puis d'un coup, je sautais de cette chose qui ressemblait presque à un lit. Dans le noir, je mis mes mains devant moi et je me déplaçais en direction de l'interrupteur. Je faillis trébucher mais j'eus la chance de me trouver à côté du mur. Je cherchais du bout des doigts cet engin et finalement j'allumais ma chambre.

Le rapide examen de cette pièce était plus que correct. En même temps… ici, les seules choses qu'il y avait étaient ce canapé-lit et la commode en face de celui-ci… Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse avoir beaucoup de bazar !

J'ouvrais le petit volet de ma chambre et je sus dès que je vis le ciel d'une couleur bien foncé qu'il n'allait pas faire beau. Ça ne me dérangeait plus, c'était mon train-train quotidien ! J'inversais le bouton de lumière en passant la porte.

Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers la chambre des filles, tout en sachant que mes louloutes étaient de vraies marmottes, il vaudrait mieux pour elles qu'elles ne soient pas en retard au collège ! J'ouvris délicatement la porte et je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas tomber dans les affaires de mon poussin, Renesmee, pour ouvrir les volets.

En me retournant, j'aperçus ma puce, Carlie, émergeant de son sommeil. J'étais toute attendrie de les voir toutes les deux, puis je ne sais pas pourquoi à ce moment-là, mais j'étais vraiment contente. Je me sentais sourire peu à peu.

- Bonjour maman, dit ma cocotte d'une voix endormie.

Je venais vers elle et la pris contre moi. J'humais son doux parfum de vanillé. Je lui caressais le dos tendrement.

- Bonjour ma puce, tu as bien dormi ? Dis-je, ma bouche laissant quelques bisous sur son cou.

Elle se contenta simplement d'hocher la tête. Carlie se réveillait toujours avant Renesmee. Cette dernière aimant le calme tout comme moi, je la réveillais comme à mon habitude, tout en douceur. Carlie, elle, s'affairait à chercher un haut et un bas qui s'accorderait très bien ensemble. Elle avait une tonne de vêtements, chose que je ne comprenais pas, et ne savait jamais quoi mettre ! C'était exaspérant ! Peut-être qu'il faudrait que j'en touche deux mots à sa fournisseuse officielle qui n'était personne d'autre que sa marraine, Victoria ! Oh, mais c'est que j'avais peut-être la solution à la multiplication des vêtements de ma fille qui explosaient carrément son armoire ! Ok, il fallait vraiment que j'en parle à Vicky.

- Hum… Non… Pas déjà… Maman, par pitié, ne me dit pas qu'il est déjà l'heure… S'il-te-plaît ! Me supplia mon poussin, je rigolais.

- Désolé ma chérie, mais je n'ai pas de machine à remonter le temps sur moi ! Souris-je.

- Fou… râla-t-elle.

- Allez hop ! Debout mon poussin ! Ta sœur est ENFIN habillée et toi tu sommeilles toujours ! Lui dis-je en tapotant sur sa couverture.

- Même pas vrai !

J'observais le petit spectacle qu'elle m'offrait. Comme pour me faire mentir, elle se dépêcha de sortir de son lit et de courir à son armoire. Elle prit au hasard un t-shirt vert foncé et un jean quelconque. Elle attrapa en vitesse ses sous-vêtements et ses chaussettes. Elle avait toujours eu cette vitesse incroyable quand on la défiait, mais sinon, niet. Elle avait eu une chance terrible de ne pas avoir ma maladresse… !

Renesmee s'habilla et chaussa ses converses noires pour rejoindre la cuisine où était déjà sa sœur. Hum… enfin… Rectifions ! Carlie venait à peine de rejoindre la pièce… Vive mes deux escargots à moi ! N'empêche, j'étais fière d'elles. De toute façon… Qui ne serait pas fière de ses enfants ? Ma mère, Renée. _…ou plutôt, devrais-je dire ma génitrice ?_

Cette femme ne m'a jamais aimée comme il le fallait. Mon père s'est marié à une Renée, qui apparemment, était pleine de vie et d'amour, au lycée. Ils étaient très vieux jeu et se sont rapidement mariés. Renée est tombée rapidement enceinte de moi, oui, les moyens de contraception à l'époque…

Renée a d'abord voulu avorter, d'après ce que m'a raconté mon père. Il m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il avait été en colère qu'elle a gardé l'enfant, après une dispute. Mon père m'a dit qu'il savait que c'était par « amour » qu'elle faisait cela.

Jusqu'à mes seize ans, Renée ne s'est jamais occupée de moi, préférant les boites de nuit de Seattle. Elle rentrait tôt le matin, allant même jusqu'à revenir quand moi je partais à l'école, imbibée d'alcool. Elle osait tout, nous causant même une mauvaise réputation à Forks. Pendant même quelques jours, j'avais été le souffre-douleur de la petite Lauren. Je m'en souviens très bien même…

Nous avions à peine dix ans et cette Lauren m'avait coupé mes longs cheveux aux épaules comme cette femme qui ne m'avait jamais rien offert, même pas son amour… Cette garce de Lauren n'avait que dix ans, n'avait pas de maman coiffeuse, et je me débattais… Du coup, je me suis retrouvée avec des cheveux courts, comme pour une coupe au bol et des cheveux mi-longs, comme pour faire un carré.

À mon retour, Renée m'a engueulée comme pas possible sans que je puisse lui glisser un mot pour tout lui expliquer. J'étais triste, et j'ai pleuré sur le perron jusqu'au retour de mon père, qui m'a laissé tout le loisir de m'expliquer. Il m'a gentiment envoyée chez le coiffeur pour tout arranger et en toucher deux mots à la mère de Lauren.

Renée… J'ai toujours détesté ce prénom, tout autant que le mien. Je m'étais déjà emportée contre mon père par rapport à ce sujet. J'étais en rage, dû à une des seules mini-crises d'adolescences que j'ai eues. Une fois que je m'étais tue, il m'a avoué le pire : Renée était la seule à l'origine de ce prénom que je trouvais si ignoble à mes yeux ! J'avais craqué. C'était trop… Je ne la supportais plus. Cette femme avait gâché mon enfance et elle avait trouvé le moyen d'être pire avec moi, pour toujours.

Depuis toute petite, je me suis nommée « Bella ». Heureusement, mon père a trouvé un moyen de me canaliser en me disant que je m'appelais « Bella » et non « Isabella ». Par contre, ma génitrice, elle, elle m'a toujours appelée par son vrai prénom… Je crois qu'elle l'a toujours fait exprès. C'était le revers du décor, j'étais née. Elle faisait tout pour gâcher la vie de son ex-mari, mais en fait, c'était moi qui me prenais tout. Mon père était courageux, il avait eu les deux rôles pour s'occuper de moi.

- Maman ? On part à l'école, dit Carlie en me sortant de mes dernières pensées.

Peu à peu je revenais à la réalité…

- Hein ? Quoi ? Ah oui, d'accord ! À midi les filles. Bisous ! Répondis-je, toutes pensées floues.

Carlie vint m'embrasser et Renesmee fit de même. Je les regardais sortir de l'appartement, encore assise sur une des pauvres chaises du bar. Nous n'avions pas de table de cuisine, cette dernière étant trop petite, de plus nous n'avions que de maigres moyens. Nous nous contentions de ce bar et des quatre tabourets.

Papa m'avait dégoté cet appartement quelques mois après que je lui ai annoncé ma grossesse multiple. Grâce à lui, Angie et Vicky, j'avais réussi à m'en sortir.

Je finissais mon café qui était en train de se refroidir vive allure. Je débarrassai le bar, rangeai les boites et bouteilles et mis au lave-vaisselle les couverts. Je consultais à nouveau mon téléphone, il était huit heures et demie. J'étais en retard sur mon programme.

Je me dépêchais à mon tour m'habiller d'un pull marron à rayures, un jean noir et de mes baskets de la même couleur. En passant dans la salle de bain, j'aperçus à nouveau la boite de maquillage de ma puce toute ouverte. _Elle n'avait pas eu le temps pour faire quelque chose de professionnel_, pensais-je. Je souriais en repensant à la seule fille de la maison qui était coquette. Je crois que c'était de _sa_ faute. Non… Chut ne pas repenser à _lui_. Lalalalalala… Lalalalalala… Fiouuuuu…

Bref, je me regardais dans le miroir, puis je pris ma brosse et j'entrepris de me coiffer. Je me fis une queue-de-cheval haute. Ensuite, je me brossais les dents et puis je mis une crème pour le visage. Je me regardais à nouveau dans le miroir, j'avais une tête à peu près acceptable pour ne pas qu'un de vos clients vous fasse parler de votre vie privée.

Il était neuf heures moins dix quand je sortais de l'appartement, je pris ce chemin que je prenais depuis plus de cinq ans, j'allais à ma librairie, mon petit coin de paradis… Je l'avais nommée en _notre_ souvenir, la seule chose dont je m'autorisais à penser en rapport avec _cette_ personne.

J'avais décidé d'y aller à pied malgré le mauvais temps qui s'annonçait. Le trajet était court, Forks étant une petite bourgade. Depuis mon enfance, on nous avait tous initié à cette incroyable météo, j'avais appris à ne pas la détester, parce que de toute façon, rien n'aurait changé !

Je pris les clés de la librairie dans mon sac et j'ouvris la porte. J'étais la première et j'avais sûrement à peine de l'avance. Je remontais les volets et j'allumais les lumières artificielles. Aujourd'hui, j'étais certaine d'avoir du monde avec un temps aussi médiocre. J'avais réussi l'exploit de faire apprécier la lecture aux jeunes enfants et adolescents, autrement dit, beaucoup de monde dans un petit espace.

Je rêvais d'ouvrir entièrement cette librairie, parce que ce n'était pas qu'une librairie, c'était un lieu de rencontre, de partage, de bien-être intérieur… Toutes générations venaient pour fusionner, et derrière mon comptoir ou devant mes étagères, quand je voyais tout ce beau monde, j'étais heureuse moi aussi, j'étais fière de ce travail accompli. J'en arrivais presque à exulter, à crier ma joie d'avoir un si beau lieu qui m'appartenait.

J'avais beau avoir du monde, un succès fou, tout l'argent récolté était pour mes filles, l'alimentaire et les factures. Je n'avais pas vraiment de moyen pour finir mon œuvre personnelle. De plus, si j'avais assez d'argent, je déménagerais au plus vite pour faire profiter d'abord mes louloutes. Elles étaient mon bonheur premier. Elles passaient avant tout.

La porte de la librairie s'ouvrit à nouveau, je jetais un œil et je vis que c'était Vicky. Elle était sublime, elle portait un pantalon blanc immaculé de toute trace avec un simple haut gris pâle et une veste tailleur à peine plus foncée, ses tennis étaient blancs. Elle avait avec elle un superbe sac gris argent à la main et ses magnifiques cheveux roux rehaussaient le tout. Mon amie était superbe, il n'y avait pas de mot.

Elle posa son sac et sa veste dans mon bureau, tout au fond de la librairie, comme je l'avais précédemment fait. On avait beau être en octobre, la voir dans un fin t-shirt me faisait frissonner. Je décidais d'augmenter un peu plus le chauffage surtout en raison de la pluie battante prévue.

- Hey Bella ! Me salua-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, comme d'habitude ! Et toi ?

Elle me rejoignit et me fit la bise.

- Alors je vais aussi bien que toi, dit-elle dans un mouvement de fraîcheur bien approprié à elle.

- Prête à commencer la journée ? Demandai-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Prête ! Sourit-elle.

Victoria commença son ballet de la journée, elle avait à peine débuté qu'elle virevoltait déjà entre les couloirs formés par les étagères de livres, si adroite et si élégante, tel un petit rat de l'opéra.

Victoria était originaire de Londres, ses parents avaient déménagé quand elle avait neuf ans. Monsieur et madame Hudson, d'après l'histoire racontée par leur fille, étaient de jeunes rebelles qui avaient décidé de s'exiler aux Etats-Unis. Ils ont écumés des centaines de villes sur tout le long de la côte ouest avant de trouver notre bourgade pluvieuse. Puisqu'ils y sont restés pendant douze années, c'est certain que le village leur a plu.

J'ai connu Victoria quand moi j'avais quinze ans. Elle était toute seule et avait du mal à se faire à cette nouvelle vie. Ses parents avaient trouvé une maison qui était en face de la mienne. J'ai sympathisé avec cette petite fille aux cheveux longs ondulés et roux qui était à l'époque très timide. Depuis, Victoria ne cesse de me remercier alors que je lui ai seulement fait remuer ses petites fesses !

Victoria a six ans de différence avec moi. Je suis la plus vielle de nous deux, j'ai trente ans alors qu'elle en a vingt-quatre. Je l'ai toujours considérée comme ma petite sœur. Ses parents et mon père s'entendaient vraiment bien et je sais que mon père a été très triste lorsqu'ils sont repartis dans leur pays. Victoria a préféré rester car désormais elle avait pris ses marques à Forks. Elle ne se sentait pas revenir là-bas.

Quand Victoria a fini ses études, je lui ai directement proposé de travailler avec moi, elle savait mieux que quiconque comment je rangeais mes affaires, comment je fonctionnais, sachant que je lui avais appris beaucoup. À ma plus grande joie, elle avait accepté.

Il était un peu plus de neuf heures quand j'ouvrais ma librairie à tout le monde. Quelques habitués attendaient déjà. Je reprenais ma place derrière le comptoir alors que Vicky rangeait les derniers livres rendus la veille. Moi, pendant ce temps je discutais avec les habitants venus rapporter des livres que Vicky au fur et à mesure replaçait dans leurs étagères respectives. Elle était très organisée elle aussi.

À son habitude Mme Jefferson vint me parler quand je fus libre. C'était une petite femme de la quarantaine, à l'époque elle avait été ma professeure d'anglais pendant mes années au secondaire et l'était toujours car elle enseignait à mes filles.

- Bonjour Bella ! Vous allez bien ? Dit-elle s'avançant vers moi.

- Mme Jefferson ! Je vais très bien, merci. Vous n'avez pas de cours aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je, surprise.

J'étais étonnée de la voir ce matin, sachant qu'aujourd'hui elle avait normalement des cours aujourd'hui. Mme Jefferson faisait toujours son possible pour avoir le moins d'absences.

- À vrai dire, si. Je vais tout à l'heure chez le dentiste alors ne soyez pas étonnée si vos jeunes filles sortent à onze heures et demie. Malgré tout, je vais quand même assurer les cours de l'après-midi.

- D'accord, euh de bonnes notes à l'horizon ? Dis-je, craignant le pire.

Je dus faire une sorte de grimace car Mme Jefferson s'esclaffa.

- Oui, Bella, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-t-elle tout en rigolant, me touchant la main. Vous filles ont de bons résultats. Elles n'auront pas à commettre un crime pour dissimuler une feuille d'interrogation !

- Ouf… Merci, souris-je. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

- Hum… s'interrogea-t-elle. Ah oui, avez-vous reçu le dernier livre de ma série ?

- Oui, je vais vous le chercher !

Je cherchais dans l'ordinateur où était l'emplacement exact de ce livre. Depuis que j'avais conseillé le premier tome de la série à Mme Jefferson, elle en était tombée amoureuse. J'avais reçu les quelques livres commandés pas plus tôt qu'hier.

Je me dirigeais vers le couloir et je cherchais le livre sur la bonne étagère. Il y avait deux exemplaires posés, j'en pris un et revint voir la professeure.

- Voilà Mme Jefferson, votre livre très attendu, dis-je en esquissant un sourire. Ça coûtera 22.99 $

- Tenez Bella, merci, dit-elle en me tenant l'argent.

- Mais c'est moi qui vous remercie, bonne journée !

- Au revoir Bella !

Je la regardais partir tranquillement le livre à la main.

Ma matinée se déroulait tranquillement, la librairie se remplissant lentement. Je vendais quelques livres à des personnes plus âgées. Il était onze heures et quart quand je décidais de prendre une pause en attendant mes louloutes.

**POV : Renesmee Swan**

Nous attentions devant cette salle trente-quatre depuis dix bonnes minutes. Je m'étais assise sur son sac conte le mur, les genoux repliés et les coudes dessus. Certains osaient penser que la prof de français ne serait pas là, mais vu qu'elle ne ratait jamais les cours… C'était mission impossible. Encore une journée de merde en fait…

Finalement, la surveillante vint nous voir. Dès que nous l'avions vue, la plupart avait sauté de joie. Ce n'était pas mon genre d'exprimer mes joies à l'extérieur, moi je n'aimais pas. Je me contentais d'être satisfaite intérieurement.

- Mme Jefferson est absente ce matin, on ne vous l'a pas annoncé ? cria-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais vu un établissement aussi bien organisé ! marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, sarcastique.

Je n'aimais pas cette femme, elle s'appelait Gianna, elle devait avoir la vingtaine, était jeune mais très stricte. Elle avait la peau mate et des cheveux noirs corbeaux sur un carré plongeant, ses yeux étaient froids.

Elle nous fit descendre de l'étage, deux groupes se formèrent : les demi-pensionnaires allèrent vers les salles d'études tandis que nous, nous allions vers le portail. Carlie était excitée comme une puce. Elle avait cette manie d'en faire toujours trop pour un petit évènement.

Nous sortîmes nos carnets de correspondances pendant qu'elle regardait scrupuleusement chaque carnet. Avec ma sœur nous nous regardions longuement, dépassées par l'habitude de la surveillante, d'autant plus que Gianna ne nous aimait pas vraiment.

- Renesmee, Carlie Swan… Hum… Oui, c'est bon, dit-elle d'une voix sévère.

Elle nous laisse enfin passer. Derrière nous, il y avait cet idiot de Jaxon qui se faisait passer pour un externe… Il était tellement abruti qu'il oubliait même qu'il était un de ces gars de ma classe qui se faisait le plus remarquer et qu'on surveillait de près. Je regardais ma sœur.

- Bon… On est sortie, on fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Librairie, Carlie ! On n'est pas fines si maman nous surprend autre part, en plus le village est minuscule…

Ma sœur était moins prudente que moi, c'était décidément désespérant, elle aimait l'aventure alors que moi j'aimais être tranquille dans mon coin. Elle aimait sortir alors que moi j'aimais rester à la maison ou à la librairie pour lire paisiblement. On était absolument différentes en tout point. Malgré cela, il y avait cette espèce de lien mystique qui nous liait, comme ils le montraient dans les documentaires à la télévision.

Ok, on va voir maman, dit-elle finalement.

Nous prîmes le chemin de la librairie. Nos sacs étaient lourds, ils se balançaient dans tous les sens. Nous avions de la chance que ce fut un court trajet et qu'il ne pleuvait seulement que de fines gouttelettes. Nous arrivâmes devant la librairie de maman et nous entrions.

Je vis de suite Victoria et nous allions la rejoindre. Euh non… Rectification : Carlie se précipita et se jeta dans les bras de Victoria !

- Vicky ! Vicky ! S'exclama ma sœur.

Je les regardais toutes les deux se faire une agréable accolade. J'étais un peu de côté, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je préférai la discrétion tout comme maman.

- Ma chérie ! dit-elle en souriant dans les cheveux de ma sœur. Comment vous allez les filles ?

- Bien ! Nous répondîmes à l'unisson mais avec un ton bien différent.

Dès que ma sœur eût lâché Victoria, cette dernière vint me faire la bise. Elle s'excusa ensuite, en nous disant que le boulot l'attendait.

- Alors mes louloutes ? On ne vient pas voir maman ? Dit cette voix qu'on reconnaissait d'entre mille.

Nous nous retournâmes, c'était évidemment maman, elle nous fit la moue, nous nous précipitions alors dans ses bras. Elle sourit.

J'adorais maman, elle nous comprenait tellement bien. Elle savait quoi dire pour nous rassurer, j'admirais tout le courage qu'elle avait. J'avais beau lui ressembler physiquement, ça c'était plus que certain, mais je n'avais pas cette force qu'elle puisait je-ne-sais-où. Nous aimions sincèrement maman, nous étions tellement fières d'être ses filles.

Maman nous pris toutes les deux dans ses bras et nous embrassa chacune à son tour. Ensuite, nous avons aidé maman et Victoria à ranger, trier et mettre en place les livres. Quand il fut midi, maman nous appela.

- Bon mes louloutes, ce n'est pas le tout mais il est midi. Vous voulez qu'on aille manger au bar restaurant ?

C'était le restaurant à quelques pas de la librairie, quand nous n'étions pas avec maman à ranger tous ces livres ou à réviser, nous étions dans ce restaurant. Il était convivial et il était tenu par un vieux monsieur, on l'appelait toujours par son nom « monsieur McCarty ». Il avait son fils qui devait à peu près avoir l'âge de maman qui l'aidait.

Avec ma sœur nous nous jetâmes un coup d'œil et même si je savais déjà sa réponse, j'aurais pu savoir rien qu'en la regardant son avis. Nous hochâmes la tête en signe de confirmation.

- Oui, répondit ma sœur.

- Ok, alors prenez vos affaires et on y va mes louloutes !

Nous nous dirigeâmes dans le bureau de maman où nous prîmes nos sacs.

- Vicky, je te confie ma librairie, ne la réduis pas en cendres ! Plaisanta maman.

- Oui, oui ! Répondit Victoria.

Victoria fis un grand sourire angélique lourd de sens à maman, cette dernière grogna et nous éclatâmes de rire avec ma sœur. Maman se tourna vers nous, grogna de nouveau et nous cessâmes subitement nos rires. Elle nous fit signe de sortir.

Nous sortîmes de la librairie toutes les trois, toutes les deux de chaque côté de maman. La pluie s'était intensifiée en même pas demi-heure et nous dûmes courir jusqu'au restaurant. Maman et sa légendaire maladresse faillit trébucher mais je réussis à la stabiliser avant. Je pouvais être fière de moi, pour une fois qu'elle ne m'entraînait pas dans sa chute !

Nous entrâmes dans le restaurant et nous prîmes notre table habituelle, à côté de la scène et de la vitre donnant vers l'extérieur. Le fils du propriétaire vint nous voir.

- Bonjour les filles, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Demanda-t-il

- Emmett ! Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait drôlement de temps que je ne t'ai pas vu à la librairie, lança maman apparemment contente de le voir.

- Oh moi je me porte bien ! S'empressa-t-il de répondre. Tu sais… J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter avec ma compagne ! Beaucoup plus intéressants… !

Je crus apercevoir un clin d'œil en direction de ma mère. Je rêvais où il parlait de choses euh… perverses ? Pitié… C'était vraiment déconcertant ses allusions à lui, là ! Bon, peut-être qu'en fait c'était moi qui avais l'esprit tordu, en fin de compte ! Je ne l'espérais pas en tous les cas…

- Emmett… Soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Bon évidemment, je prends vos fameux raviolis aux champignons. Et vous les louloutes ? Nous demanda-t-elle.

Emmett était un grand gaillard fait entièrement de muscles, sérieusement, ça me faisait flipper, surtout ses impressionnants poings… Je fis un rapide coup d'œil à ce colosse et je remarquais qu'il avait les cheveux courts et bruns foncés, je croyais qu'ils étaient même un peu frisés. Il avait des yeux clairs, je crois qu'ils étaient bleus. Quand je le voyais, j'avais cette impression qu'il avait l'air très gentil, mais je ne le connaissais pas assez pour en juger, de plus son physique me faisait peur. D'après maman, il venait à peine de commencer à collaborer avec son père dans cette affaire familiale.

- Moi je veux une salade méditerranéenne ! Dit soudain ma sœur.

Retour à la réalité pour ma part. Merde, je n'avais pas encore choisi.

- Oh… Euh moi… Bah… Je prendrais comme maman. Répondis-je finalement.

- D'accord, bah je reviens vous apporter de l'eau et puis ensuite je rapplique ici quand tout est prêt ! Sourit-il.

Il ne nous laissa pas même le temps de faire un mouvement de plus qu'il revenait déjà avec sa carafe rempli d'eau. Il repartit ensuite au bar. Si c'était les premières fois qu'il faisait ça, bah moi je pensais qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal !

Maman et ma sœur discutèrent vivement de je-ne-sais-quoi tandis que moi, je préférais continuer à lire un bouquin dont la couverture m'avait plu et dont le résumé m'avait intriguée. Je devais en être au moins à la moitié…

Les plats arrivèrent assez vite et je posais mon livre sur la table. Les raviolis étaient succulents. D'habitude, je n'étais pas fan de champignons mais le mélange des deux et la sauce faisaient que le mélange était savoureux.

- Alors Nessie… Jasa subitement ma sœur. Toi et Kevin… ? Alors, quand est-ce que c'est officiel ?

Je me tapais la tête, agacée. Je soupirais longuement. Depuis quelques jours ma sœur et toute notre classe pensaient que j'étais amoureuse de Kevin, et qu'évidemment lui aussi. Mais ce n'était pas ça on était…

- Que des amis ! Que des amis, Carlie ! Que vas-tu encore t'imaginer ? Oui, je préfère Kevin et ses amis que les filles de notre classe. Elles sont franchement chiantes avec leurs disputes à la con, tous les jours ! Mais NON, ce n'est pas parce que je m'entends beaucoup mieux avec eux, et un peu plus avec Kevin que je l'aime d'amour, lui ! Point. Récitai-je en m'emportant vivement.

Mon petit discours avait eu l'effet de calmer instantanément ma sœur, il fallait l'avouer, j'étais intérieurement très satisfaite. Je gardais toujours mon regard aussi dur, pourquoi devait-elle s'obliger à sortir ça devant maman ?

- Hep ! Hep ! Hep ! Pas de gros mots, ici ! Gronda maman.

- Désolée maman, dis-je fautive. Promis, je ne le referais plus !

Et hop ! C'était moi qui m'étais tout pris, bon. Pour me pardonner, je lui fis un bisou sur la joue.

- Y'a intérêt !

Kevin n'était qu'un ami, on s'entendait bien c'était réciproque, mais de là à dire qu'on était amoureux, c'était du grand n'importe quoi ! De plus, cette rumeur me mettait _moi_ en avant, une chose que je détestais au plus haut point. Je vous l'affirmais, ce n'était pas pour moi la carrière de célébrité ! Je préférais être comme mes semblables, normales, discrète et sans histoires.

**POV : Carlie Swan**

Ok, oui, j'avais cru aux rumeurs, et comme à mon habitude… Bah je m'étais plantée ! Bien sûr que je connaissais en tout point les quatre vérités de ma sœur, mais bon, je ne lisais pas dans les pensées, moi ! Fichues sagas à la con qui vous faisaient envier les capacités de leurs héros !

En fait… Je crois que j'idéalisais ce que ma sœur « vivait » avec son ami et j'avais brûlé toutes les étapes essentielles. Je crois que c'était moi qui voulais les voir ensemble alors que, oui, ils étaient rien d'autre qu'une belle amitié. Mais comment ne pas vouloir les mettre ensemble quand on les voyait tous les deux heureux ensemble ? Je m'étais imaginée trop de choses… Putain, je devenais marieuse, ça craint.

- Désolé Ness. Dis-je, tout à trac.

- Ce n'est pas grave, si tu arrêtes de te faire des scénarios comme dans tes séries à l'eau de rose ! Alors ce sera ok ! Ria-t-elle.

- Hé ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas des séries à l'eau de rose ! M'offusquai-je.

- Rooh c'est pareil !

- Non, dis-je en faisant la moue et priai intérieurement pour ne pas rire.

- Rooh, c'est bon… J'abandonne ma sœur, pourquoi tu me fais _ça_ ? C'est injuste ! T'as gagné, t'as raison !

J'explosai de rire. J'avais cette mimique depuis toute petite et je m'en servais pour arriver à quelques une de mes fins, ça marchait presque tout le temps. Je le faisais souvent avec Vicky pour qu'elle m'achète un tas de nouveaux vêtements.

Ok. Peut-être que je me faisais trop de films mais de là à dire que c'est de leur faute… Ah non, je n'étais pas d'accord, hein ! Au contraire, grâce à ces séries j'avais compris des tas de choses… Ok. Stop. Je m'égarais.

Nous finîmes de manger nos plats et maman alla payer son ami. Celui qui avait des insinuations très perverses là… Rien qu'au coup d'œil, j'avais vraiment l'impression que c'était un adolescent emprisonné dans une imposante musculature. Il avait tellement l'air marrant et tellement cool, ça devait être un chouette type, je finissais presque par envier les personnes de sa famille.

À la sortie du restaurant, nous dûmes séparer nous chemins, c'était malheureusement bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours, il fallait qu'on aille préparer nos affaires. Il ne pleuvait pas énormément pour ne pas rester sous la pluie. Nous embrassâmes notre petite maman et nous prîmes le chemin opposé au sien. Pendant le chemin je rêvassais, le parapluie dans les mains…

Nous atterrissions quelques minutes après devant l'immeuble, Nessie se chargeait d'ouvrir la porte. Nous montèrent au premier étage et nous entrâmes dans l'appartement vide. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre chambre et nous prîmes nos affaires pour les cours de l'après-midi. Puis, je jetai un regard rapide à mon téléphone. Deux heures moins dix. Léger retard…

Nous allâmes donc à l'école. Il y avait toujours cette Gianna trainait devant le portail… Je commençais réellement à penser que cette fille s'était fourrée dans une chose de pas très bonne, vu la tête qu'elle tirait chaque jour !

Nous entrâmes dans la cour. Nous avions beau être sœur et très fusionnelles, nous étions rangées selon les « populaires » du lycée, dans deux catégories bien distinctes.

Renesmee faisait partie de la catégorie « non sociale, inintéressante et inexpressive » selon l'éternelle superficielle, mademoiselle-je-me-la-pète Sarah McKendy. Je la détestais cette fille ! Elle était blonde, à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur, et c'était typiquement la fille aux yeux bleus et aux gros nichons qui se trimballait sans cesse avec un minishort alors qu'il faisait froid. Le pire, c'était que cette dinde elle n'attrapait JAMAIS la crève ! Argh… Moi le premier truc qui passait près de moi, j'étais obligée de l'attraper dans 99,9% des cas… ! Elle m'énervait !

Ma petite personne, quant à elle, était rangée dans la catégorie « je-l'aime-bien-j'essaie-de-me-la-mettre-dans-la-poche ». En gros, j'étais ce genre de fille inaccessible que les « populaires » dont la peste de McKendy, essayaient d'attirer dans leur bande… Je n'aimais pas le fait d'être considérée comme un objet, merde alors ! J'étais humaine, j'avais des envies, j'étais indépendante et je côtoyais qui je voulais ! McKendy, jamais tu m'aurais avec toi, sale bimbo ! Pff…

De plus, bien que nous fussions très proches, ma sœur et moi, nous n'avions pas le même cercle d'amis.

Ma sœur fricotait le groupe de garçons plus matures que les autres en général. Ils étaient sympas mais je n'étais pas prête à subir leurs railleries masculines constamment. Je ne comprenais pas trop ma sœur dans ces moments-là. Bon ok, j'avouais lamentablement qu'ils étaient très beaux quand même… Ils s'appelaient Benjamin, Liam, Seth, Jacob et puis, le fameux Kevin de ma sœur.

Personnellement, moi je restais toujours avec mes deux amies de toujours Rachel Greene et Rebecca Varner. J'étais amie avec elles depuis que nous étions en maternelle. Avant la transe bizarre de ma sœur, cette dernière, elle aussi, était avec nous. Nous ne comprenions toujours pas pourquoi d'un seul coup, elle était partie avec eux…

- Carlie ! cria Rachel quand elle me vit.

- Hé les filles ! Dis-je en les serrant dans mes bras, comme si je ne les avais pas vues le matin même.

Petit rituel entre filles oblige, nous nous tapâmes chacune à notre tour nos mains, dans un sens puis dans l'autre, avant de lancer nos poings avec le pouce en l'air, derrière nos dos, d'un geste vif. Ensuite, nous nous asseyions sur notre banc de prédilection.

- Alors… Lança Rebecca. Tu en sais plus sur Ness et Kevin ? Dit-elle en faisant un signe de la tête vers les personnes concernées.

- Désolé de vous décevoir les filles, mais ils ne s'aiment pas…

- Oh… Dit Rachel, visiblement déçue.

- Pff… C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que les personnes que j'aime bien soient juste amies ? Même mes stars préférées, elles sont seulement meilleures amies. Grr… Ronchonna Rebecca.

Je mis ma main devant ma bouche, essayant de retenir mes rires. Ma pauvre Rebecca, elle était pire que moi !

Je discutais de tout et de rien avec mes deux amies jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. J'eus mes cours de maths, histoire et musique… Je n'aimais pas vraiment ces journées-là, elles étaient tellement longues…

J'étais une élève moyenne avec des résultats moyens. Mes bulletins ? Je n'avais eu droits qu'à une succession de « peut mieux faire ». Forcément, j'essayais de faire du mieux que possible pour que maman soit fière de moi, alors je m'accrochais.

Enfin, on nous libéra de l'école. Je rejoignais ma sœur dehors et à notre habitude, nous partions à la librairie.

**POV : Bella Swan**

Mes louloutes arrivèrent de nouveau à la boutique. Elles s'installèrent directement sur la grande table en bois de rose. Je les observais chaque fois en train de faire leurs devoirs, elles étaient studieuses et très belles à regarder pendant ces moments.

Je retournais à mon occupation première, je devais faire une sélection d'histoires brèves pour les petits de primaire. Au rythme où j'allais et le nombre incalculables d'acheteurs chaque mois, il fallait bientôt que j'engage quelqu'un pour nous aider, Victoria et moi.

Je pris la pile de livre pour enfants que j'avais à côté de moi et je m'installais à côté de mes filles. Je lisais les livres, écrivais un bref résumé, mettais quelques commentaires et une note en guise de mémo afin de choisir ceux qui conviendraient le mieux. C'était très agréable de faire cela, ça me rappelait ma vie de petite fille quand j'apprenais à lire avec… _lui_. Pff… !

Les heures passèrent et il fut l'heure de partir. Je fis prendre congé à Victoria et je fermais la librairie, mes filles m'attendaient sous le déluge. La fine pluie de ce matin n'était rien comparée à maintenant ! Je me dépêchais et je réussis à descendre le grillage.

Je leur tendis deux parapluies, l'un que j'avais amené, l'autre laissé à l'abandon par je-ne-sais-qui. Je préférais leur bien-être au mien. Elles me remercièrent tandis que moi je me débâtais avec mon imperméable. Je finis par gagner la victoire contre ce bout de tissus et nous rentrâmes à l'appartement.

Arrivées dans notre petit cocon, chacune d'entre nous alla à ses diverses occupations. Pendant que je préparais le repas, toujours aussi mouillée, Carlie discuta dans sa chambre, sûrement avec Kevin. Renesmee, elle, lit un livre sur je-ne-sais-quoi.

Je fis quelque chose de simple mais qui était absolument délicieux, d'après les dires de mes louloutes : mes fameux cannelloni fourrés à ma sauce spéciale, dont moi seule avait le secret. Je préparais ma sauce presque semblable à celle à la bolognaise sauf que je rajoutais et enlevais quelques ingrédients. Je mis la sauce dans mes pâtes et je mis le tout au four.

J'adorais la cuisine, je possédais un endroit minuscule pour exercer cette passion mais c'était amplement suffisant. Malheureusement pour moi, mes filles étaient incapables de m'aider sans en mettre de partout. Sur ce point-là, je crois qu'elles avaient toutes les deux hérités de mon père et ses plats plus que cramés !

Ce soir-là, nous mangeâmes en silence avec une musique de fond de la playlist de Carlie. Des musiques très pop à vrai dire… Ce n'était pas vraiment mon genre, je préférais le classique tout comme mon autre fille.

- Bonne nuit les filles, chuchotai-je à chacune allongées dans leurs lits respectifs. Faites de beaux rêves mes chéries.

Je les embrassais chacune à leur tour, heureuse de les avoir avec moi. J'avais eu raison de garder cette grossesse si prématurée dans mon avenir. Parce que oui, si mes cocottes n'avaient pas été là, ma vie aurait été brisée en milliers de morceaux…

- Bonne nuit maman, répondirent-elles.

J'éteignais la lumière et je fermais la porte de leur chambre.

Je partis m'installer sur mon petit clic-clac, me recouvrant de la couverte moelleuse. Chaque nuit, j'avais du mal à m'endormir. Chaque nuit, je repensais à toutes mes années écoulées. Évidemment je ne pouvais oublier ces seize années, évidemment encore, je me rendais compte de tout ce chemin parcouru depuis quatorze ans. Chaque nuit, évidemment, je sombrais en pensant toujours à _cette_ même personne…

Demain allait être un jour comme les autres. Encore un jour de plus…

* * *

_Voici donc la journée typique des Swan jusqu'à ce que... hein! ;)_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai passé ma semaine à l'écrire et j'en suis assez contente. S'il y a un quelconque souci, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Il y a peu de dialogue mais bon..._

_Vous avez donc bien deux sœurs différentes, l'une plus ouverte, l'autre plus discrète. Les critiques à l'école aussi. ...D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que vous allez adorer miss McKendy ! Sinon vous avez eu droit à de nombreux passages à la librairie, presque le repère des filles. Oh et puis la Bella et ses traumatismes..._

_Le prochain chapitre sera assez spécial, on va commencer à entrer un peu plus dans le sujet. Sachant que ça ne sert à rien de raconter pendant trois ans ce que font les Swan... Autant faire évoluer leur quotidien maintenant ! :p Je crois que vous avez saisi de quoi je parle...! ;)_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plu, je languis déjà le prochain chapitre :)_

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz, Berskherayvin (Glups, désolée pour ce si long surnom lol!). ;)_


	3. Nouveaux Départs

_Coucou mes lecteurs !**  
**_

_Alors déjà, un grand désolé pour ces deux semaines d'attentes, mais je suis partie en week-end Port Aventura la semaine dernière et du coup, je n'ai pas pu poster, d'autant plus que je n'avais pas fini mon chapitre._

_J'espère que vous allez pas trop me taper dessus, hein ? :(_

_Merci encore pour vos reviews, je crois qu'il y avait des impatientes (impatients aussi ?) qui attendaient le retour du bel Edward Cullen... Et bien les filles vous êtres servies ! (Y'a-t-il des mecs, ici ?) Un long chapitre de 19 pages sur un seul POV, celui de notre bien-aimé homme aux cheveux bronzes._

_S'il y a des fautes ou des incohérences, merci de me prévenir :) J'ai vite fini mon chapitre pour pouvoir vous faire plaisir du coup, j'ai pas très bien relu tout ça. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !  
_

_Bref, à tout à l'heure en bas ;) Berskherayvin!  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Nouveaux départs**

_«Pour ce qui est de l'avenir, il ne s'agit pas de le prévoir mais de le rendre possible. » _Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

**POV : Edward Cullen**

Ce matin-là, comme chaque matin, je pensais une énième fois à ma meilleure amie. Je me demandais ce qu'elle était devenue… Avait-elle déménagé ? S'était-elle trouvé un bon mari ? Avait-elle des enfants ? J'aurais aimé le savoir. Il était certainement impossible qu'elle soit restée là-bas.

Après m'être posé trois cent cinquante questions, je décidais finalement de sortir de mon grand lit. J'appuyais sur le bouton d'ouverture de mes volets électriques et je m'habillais. Alice m'avait refait ma penderie de fond en comble. Au lieu de mettre les t-shirts avec les t-shirts et les pantalons avec les pantalons, elle avait méthodiquement créé des piles avec chaque tenue de A à Z, en ajoutant même quelques accessoires. Je ne pouvais pas la critiquer, c'était bien vrai qu'elle savait comment s'y prendre.

Je choisissais une pile au hasard, j'enfilais alors _la_ chemise écossaise bleue foncée et blanche, par-dessus _le_ t-shirt blanc et je mis _le_ pantalon beige. Je laçais mes vieilles chaussures en toile couleur marine. Ensuite, je sortis de ma chambre.

Je longeais le couloir de mon appartement new-yorkais pour me diriger vers le salon et la cuisine. Je sentis une odeur de cramé… Alice y était déjà. Mince ! Je me précipitais vers Alice pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Merde… Des crêpes brûlées…

- Alice ! Merde, qu'est-ce que tu as foutue ?

Elle prit à nouveau une louche de liquide jaune avant de la déposer dans la poêle, puis elle se retourna.

- Que… que… quoi ? Oh euh… Dit-elle en se grattant la tête. Je fais des crêpes.

- Mais Alice ! Tu ne sais même pas cuire un œuf sans faire brûler toute la cuisine ! Me plaignis-je.

Alice ne savait pas cuisiner. Une fois, je lui avais offert des cours de cuisine à son anniversaire mais le professeur avait fini par la renvoyer. Elle était vouée à vie faite de plats surgelés ou en boite…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris… Se renfrogna-t-elle. J'essaie de te faire plaisir, et toi, et toi… Argh ! Tu m'énerves !

Je la regardais, surpris. Alice se vexait très facilement, et je ne savais jamais sur quel pied jongler avec elle ! Elle me dépassa, mais j'attrapais sa main, d'un coup sec, je la ramenais à moi. Je me mis à sa hauteur, très petite hauteur et je la regardais dans les yeux.

- Hep ! Hep ! Hep ! Dis-je. C'est très gentil d'essayer mais…

Elle essaya de s'échapper de mon étreinte mais je réussis à la garder contre moi. Quelle gamine celle-là !

- Hop, hop, hop ! Où tu vas là ? Tu ne bouges pas ! En plus, maintenant, on vient de refaire cramer une crêpe.

- C'est ta faute, grogna-t-elle.

Je la gardais en otage contre moi et je retirais la poêle de la plaque.

- Alice, je ne voulais pas te gronder et…

- Oui et bah c'est ce que tu as fait ! Pff… Répliqua-t-elle.

- Alice ! Écoutes-moi, bon sang ! Si tu veux qu'on mange quelque chose de bon, je vais t'aider ! Cesse de faire l'adolescente, merde ! On va faire ces crêpes tous les deux !

Alice me rappelait ma meilleure amie quand nous débâtions pour savoir qui ferait la cuisine, sauf que cette dernière savait cuisiner.

- Déjà, dis-je, enlèves cette crêpe brûlée de la poêle.

- Ok…

- Souris ! Lui ordonnai-je.

- Hé ! Je doute fort que ce soit dans la recette, ça ! Riposta-t-elle.

- M'en fous, tu souris !

- Ok ! Pff… Ronchonna-t-elle.

- Arrête de râler sinon tu vas faire de mauvaises crêpes !

- D'accord, monsieur le Papa ! Dit-elle théâtralement.

Je soupirais. Alice se tourna vers moi et me fit le sourire le plus exagéré qu'elle puisse faire, exactement comme le chat du Cheshire. J'étais réellement désespéré pour son cas. J'avais l'impression de m'occuper d'une petite fille capricieuse de quatre ans au lieu d'une jeune femme de la vingtaine qui sortait de l'adolescence.

Je plaçais Alice devant les fourneaux et je me postais derrière elle. Je saisis sa main droite et je lui fis prendre un bout de papier essuie-tout et le lui fis mettre du beurre dessus. Je fis passer sa main sur la poêle et ensuite je lui demandais de reposer le bout de papier.

- Voilà, maintenant tu prends ta louche, dictai-je en faisant les mouvements, tu prends une certaine quantité de liquide, euh… oui comme ça. Tu prends ta poêle de l'autre main et tu fais couler le liquide comme ça, je te montre.

Je lui montrais comment bien faire, puis je pris la spatule pour commencer à décoller les bords. Nous fîmes dorer l'autre côté et nous la mîmes dans un plat. Peu à peu, le niveau culinaire d'Alice augmentait, je décidais alors de lâcher ses mains pour qu'elle se débrouille seule, mais à chaque fois, elle n'y arrivait plus. Je la soupçonnais presque de faire en sorte que je reste avec elle, moi, ça m'allait. Nous répétâmes nos gestes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de liquide dans le saladier.

Nous nous installâmes sur la table de la cuisine et Alice sortit tous les accompagnements possibles pour les crêpes. Pour ma première crêpe, je décidais de mettre un peu de Nutella et de miel. Personnellement j'aimais ce mélange. _Elle_ l'aimait aussi…

- Merci pour ces crêpes mon grand frère chéri ! Dit-elle, joyeuse.

- Ah, bah on est passé de « monsieur le Papa » à « mon grand frère chéri », répondis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Gna, gna, gna… ronchonna-t-elle.

Même si je devais me comporter comme un père avec cette boule d'énergie, elle était avant tout ma petite sœur. Je l'adorais. Ma sœur avait vingt ans, elle était la dernière de notre famille et était aussi très petite. Elle ne dépassait toujours pas maman. Alice avait des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux marron. Toute mignonne et innocente.

Elle m'avait rejoint à ses dix-huit ans ici, à New York, surtout parce que c'était un temple de la mode. J'avais une chambre d'amis dans cet appartement et du coup, elle était venue squatter. Ma sœur rêvait de percer dans la mode, et je devais bien avouer qu'elle était douée pour créer, associer et mettre en valeur chaque bout de tissus. Par contre, j'avais droit à un jour par semaine de shopping avec elle, c'était une horrible chose traumatisante pour mon petit être…

- Bon, je file ! Dit-elle en déguerpissant de l'appartement.

Je restais planté là, comme un idiot. Je décidais alors de remettre de l'ordre dans la cuisine. _Pas que j'étais maniaque, non…_ Je rangeais les boites et cartons, nettoyais le plan de travail et la table et je jetais toutes les crêpes cramés de ma sœur.

Il devait être dix heures moins le quart. Je ne travaillais seulement que le soir ou plutôt, je jouais le soir. Après avoir fait mes études à la Julliard School et obtenu mon diplôme, j'avais décidé de courir les pianos-bar pour me produire sur les petites scènes new-yorkaises. Je gagnais largement pour payer mon loyer et pour manger. C'était amplement suffisant, je n'avais pas de but particulier, en fait. Tout me convenait dans ma petite vie new-yorkaise et de toute façon je m'adaptais si nécessaire. C'était limite effrayant.

_Un déclic._ Et puis piouf… !

Je décidais d'appeler à Chicago. Cette ville où j'avais habité pendant neuf ans, de mes dix-sept ans à mes vingt-six ans. Mes parents, Carlisle et Esmé, eux, y étaient toujours. Ils habitaient dans une maison proche de chez mon oncle, le frère de mon père.

Cet oncle était très gentil avec moi, il s'appelait Eleazar et il devait avoir quelques années de moins que papa, il avait une femme du nom de Carmen et une fille.

Cette fille que je détestais… Elle s'appelait Irina devait avoir vingt-cinq ans, elle était superficielle et avait des cheveux blonds vénitien.

Quand j'habitais encore à Chicago, et que j'avais environ vingt-trois ans, Irina a tout fait pour me caser avec sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière était pareille que ma cousine : blonde aux yeux bleus, grande, superficielle, déjà refaite à seulement dix-sept ans… La meilleure amie en question s'appelait Tanya, son prénom était joli mais ne correspondait pas au physique et à la mentalité de cette fille.

Tanya avait usé de tous ces charmes pour m'attirer à elle, sans succès. Elle n'était pas naturelle, elle ne savait rien faire et mon dieu… elle avait un caractère insupportable. Jamais je n'arrivais à imaginer comment quelqu'un pouvait la trouver belle ou intéressante. C'était réellement impossible pour moi. J'avais beau été gentleman avec elle, quand je « tendais » seulement la main, elle « prenait » carrément le bras !

Quelques semaines avant mon départ pour New-York, Tanya a même prétendue être fiancée à moi ! Ça en était trop pour moi… Je lui ai foutu une gifle monumentale devant ma famille et je l'ai humiliée tout autant qu'elle m'avait fait honte pendant toutes ces années. Je n'ai plus de nouvelle d'elle ni même de ma cousine.

Revenant soudainement à la réalité, j'attrapais mon iPhone et je composais le numéro de mes parents. Après deux tonalités, on songea à répondre.

_- Allô ? _Dit la voix endormie de ma mère.

- Maman, c'est Edward... Je ne dérange pas ?

_- Ah mon chéri… ! _S'attendrit-elle._ Non, tu ne me déranges pas, comment tu vas ?_

- Très bien et vous ? Papa dort encore ? Demandai-je.

_- On va très bien, _me rassura-t-elle_, ton père vient de se réveiller i peine quelques minutes._

_- Pff… Hurmpf… Ma chérie Esmé, qui est cet imbécile qui s'amuse à téléphoner le matin ? Aïe mon dos… Aïe mais c'est que ça fait mal !_

Je m'éclaffais en entendant mon père. Toujours aussi grognon le matin. Encore plus quand on l'appelle tôt.

_- Si tu essayais aussi de te lever plus doucement, ce serait plus facile, mon choupinou,_ lui conseilla ma mère, _et cet imbécile, comme tu le dis, s'appelle TON fils !_

_- Hurmpf… Il ne pouvait pas appeler plus tard, lui ?_ Grogna-t-il.

- Hé ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne m'a pas au téléphone que je ne l'entends pas ! Répliquai-je, plaidant ma cause.

_- Edward, Carlisle_._ Stop, vous vous chamaillerez quand vous vous reverrez ! _Ordonna ma mère. _J'vous jure… De vrais gamins… Je voulais juste un fils, moi ! Mais pas deux ! _Se plaignit-elle.

J'étouffais à nouveau un rire, maman en rajoutait toujours des couches… Elle pouvait être à la fois aimante, autoritaire, douce et plaignante, et cependant elle avait toujours raison. Ceci dit, c'était vrai qu'avec mon père nous nous lancions toujours des perches pour nous embêter mutuellement. C'est notre rituel commun. Je savais que quand j'habitais avec eux, ma mère était aussi désespérée pour nos cas, que moi pour le cas d'Alice.

- Ah, en parlant de « revoir », je ne crois pas que cela puisse être possible, en fait, parce que… euh… comment dire… Hésitai-je.

Je ne savais pas trop par où commencer et quoi dire en premier. Je ne savais pas s'ils allaient mal le prendre ou non. J'avais peur, peur de me faire jeter, peur de me faire critiquer négativement par les personnes qui m'avaient le plus soutenues jusqu'ici. J'avais peur de les décevoir…

J'étais sûrement stupide, stupide de m'inquiéter autant. Mais c'étaient mes parents et j'avais cette boule au ventre de leur dire ce que je voulais faire à présent. Ils étaient tellement aimants et prêts à tout. Et s'ils ne voulaient pas ? Et s'ils… ? Peut-être que je me posais encore trois cent cinquante questions de trop, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en résoudre.

_- Crache le morceau Edward, tu ne dis rien depuis dix minutes, c'est important ?_ Dit-elle. _Attends poussin, je mets le haut-parleur._

- Ou… ou… oui… Ok…

_- Vas-y mon chéri, dis-nous tout ! _Dit-elle de sa voix rassurante.

J'inspirai un bon coup.

- Papa… Maman… Euh… Alors…

_- Oui ?_ Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

- J-ai-décidé-de-quitter-new-york-et-je-laisse-l-appartement-à-Alice, dis-je à toute vitesse.

_- Quoi ? Répète plus doucement, on n'a rien compris fiston !_ S'exclama mon père.

J'inspirai une nouvelle fois.

- Je, quitte, New York, et je, laisse, l'appart, à, Alice.

Silence… J'aurais pu même dire que j'avais entendu les mouches voler. Un blanc total. Je stressais encore plus. Des fines gouttes de sueur se formaient sur mon front.

Je ne savais comment interpréter leurs silences. J'aurais aimé être avec eux pour voir leurs réactions, je ne savais quoi penser, imaginer. Je me demandais si j'avais été si horrible d'avoir fait mon capricieux pour aller à New York, si cinq ans plus tard, je repartais.

New York n'était pas fait pour moi, j'en étais certain. C'était le temple de ma sœur et non le mien. Je n'y étais pas réellement à l'aise, alors pourquoi y rester ? Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que c'était ce que mes parents m'avaient dit : je n'allais pas y rester longuement. Allai-je assumer les conséquences de mes choix, je ne le savais pas. C'est humainement impossible de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient, surtout au téléphone.

_- Ah euh c'est bien, très bien même,_ réagit ma mère la première, _mais…_

_- Où vas-tu t'installer ? Où pars-tu ?_ La coupa mon père.

- Justement, dis-je, je comptais squatter votre grande maison blanche vous savez, la toute grande lumineuse et ensoleillée que maman a mis des siècles à la refaire entièrement…

- …_Oui, bah à Forks quoi !_ Répondit mon père.

_- Forks ?_ S'étonna ma mère. _Mais pourquoi Forks ?_

- J'ai mes raisons, dis-je. Vous me l'aviez dit, je pars de New York, ce n'est pas pour moi.

_- Bon… Occupe-toi bien de la maison alors !_ Exigea-t-elle. _De toute façon, nous comptons revenir dans cette maison d'ici peu. Ça fait tellement longtemps… Garde-là jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre._

- « On rentre » ? Dis-je, surpris. Vous allez partir de Chicago ?

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils partiraient de Chicago quatorze ans plus tard. Ils y avaient été si bien. Mon père adorait son frère, ma mère s'entendait à merveille avec sa belle-sœur et accessoirement ma tante.

Papa avait un boulot à l'hôpital le plus renommé de la ville, avec un plus que raisonnable salaire et c'était le docteur le plus réputé de Chicago. Ma mère avait été prise par une agence de décoration et était très contente de son travail. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils voulaient retourner dans cette petite bourgade.

_- Tu sais mon chéri_, m'expliqua doucement ma mère, _il faut que tu saches que nous ne sommes plus aussi jeunes. Ton père, certes, a un très bon travail mais avec les horaires très exténuantes qu'il a et le nombre de patients qu'il gère… Ce n'est plus vraiment pour lui, pour nous. Nous préférerions partir et nous reposer dans cette villa, dans cet endroit si calme et paisible… Ton père est sûr d'avoir un travail à l'hôpital de Forks, il a téléphoné. Et puis moi, j'en ai vraiment assez de respirer la pollution ! Nous aussi, nous avons nos raisons, nous sommes de vielles personnes maintenant !_

- Maman… Vous n'avez qu'à peine cinquante ans, vous n'êtes pas vieux !

_- Oh que si ! Je ride de partout et c'est absolument affreux ! Ta pauvre vieille mère âgée d'un demi-siècle obligée d'aller se fourrer les salons de coiffures pour ne pas voir ses magnifiques cheveux blancs hideux ! Tu ne peux savoir à quel point c'est horrible, fils ! _Dit-elle exagérément.

- Maman… Soupirai-je. Quand est-ce que tu comprendras qu'avec ou sans cheveux blancs, tu es toujours belle ?

Ça, c'était bien maman, depuis dix années maintenant, elle avait une obsession sur les cheveux blancs. Elle faisait toujours des colorations, alors on n'avait jamais vu un seul cheveu autre que marron.

_- Je l'avoue, ton fils à raison_, lâcha mon père.

- Ce n'est pas le tout papa, maman. Il faut que je règle quelques dernières choses avant de partir pour Forks, je…

- TU QUOI ? Beugla une voix aigüe dans mon dos.

Je me tournais et j'aperçus ma sœur, visiblement furieuse.

- Euh… Je… Papa, Maman, je vous laisse, bonne journée ! Dis-je très rapidement.

_- Ok, bonne journée poussin ! Prêt à combattre la grande Alice ?_ Plaisanta ma mère.

_- Bonne journée Edward ! Courage_, entendis-je.

Je raccrochais. J'avais un second round devant moi. Alice plissait les yeux et croisait ses mains devant elle. Je pouvais vous dire qu'Alice en mode commando, ça faisait peur… !

- EDWARD ! Cria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu m'abandonnes ? C'est ça ? Chut, chut, chut ! Dit-elle vivement, pour que je ne puisse pas en placer une. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu pars ? Tu me laisses ? Forks ? Tu as bu ou quoi ? Donne-moi une raison valable ! Edward, pourquoi tu le dis comme ça ? Edward, quand est-ce que tu pars ? Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu veux laisser ta petite sœur toute seule ? Et où est-ce qu'elle va aller, tiens ! En tous cas, je n'irai pas dans les immeubles des étudiants ! N'y compte pas ! Tu as décidé de partir du jour au lendemain ? Mais ça ne va pas, toi ! Va te faire soigner avant d'essayer de réfléchir ! New York, Edward ! New York !

Brusquement, elle me sauta au cou. Choqué, je réussis avec peine à la tenir, non pas qu'elle soit lourde, bien au contraire… !

- Edward ! Chanta-t-elle. Edward ! Oh… Je suis si contente pour toi ! Tu étais tellement malheureux ! Vas-y à Forks, tu vas te changer les idées et te détendre ! Mais tu sais que c'est génial ? Quand est-ce que tu as décidé d'avoir enfin des idées si intelligentes ? Oh mon dieu ! C'est trop bien ! Ce n'est pas si grave si je dois avoir un petit placard à partager avec un colocataire, je m'y ferais. Je m'y ferais à la vie dans les quartiers étudiants ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Quand est-ce que tu pars ? C'est vraiment cool ! Forks, Edward ! Forks !

Stupéfait par les deux monologues dont j'avais eu droit, je ne bougeais plus. Je n'avais jamais compris ma sœur, elle était si… si spéciale, elle était unique en son genre. Elle baragouinait des tas de choses et avait de brillantes idées. Je ne savais jamais comment réagir, j'étais toujours stupidement immobile devant ce qu'elle disait ou faisait. Elle avait une telle spontanéité… Ça faisait mal à la tête à force !

- Alice… Soupirai-je.

- Edward ! Sourit-elle.

Je devais lui expliquer tout ce que j'avais prévu même si j'avais à peine saisi ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je rassemblais mes idées.

- Euh, en fait, tu n'auras pas besoin de te disputer avec quelqu'un pour avoir un grand placard, je te laisse le mien.

Elle me fixa, étonnée. Puis elle leva un sourcil interrogateur. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu restes ici, petite sœur. Souris-je.

- Que… Que… Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Et donc moi, je pars pour Forks dès que je trouve un vol. Pour l'appartement, ça a toujours été papa et maman qui ont payé le loyer, ça l'est toujours, donc tu n'auras pas de soucis avec ça. Ah oui, une chose : Ne fais pas cramer la cuisine, s'il-te-plaît !

- Gna, gna, gna… Râla-t-elle, baissant la tête.

Je réfléchissais un instant. J'allais partir, laisser tomber tout ce que j'avais construit pendant cinq années. Je quittais les personnes avec qui je passais mon temps. Finalement, ma sœur avait raison. J'allais enfin respirer en repartant à Forks, le petit village insignifiant qui contenait à lui seul des milliers de souvenirs de mon enfance… Je m'en réjouissais déjà d'avance.

- Eh Edward ! me cria ma sœur, déjà partie dans un des coins de l'appartement.

- Oui ? criai-je sur le même ton.

Je la cherchais du regard, ne me souvenant pas de l'avoir vu disparaître.

- Viens m'aider s'il-te-plaît ! Je suis dans ton foutu dressing !

- Ok…

J'allais jusqu'à la pièce indiquée et je trouvais une Alice sur la pointe des pieds, sur une chaise bancale. Elle levait ses bras vers une valise tout en haut d'une des étagères les plus hautes.

- Alice… Soufflai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Sérieusement Edward ? Crois-tu réellement que je vais te laisser faire ta valise ? Dit-elle en se stabilisant et posant ses mains sur sa taille.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- …bah oui.

J'avais dit ça sur un ton d'évidence. C'était évident. J'allais prendre seulement deux ou trois choses, je n'avais pas besoin de tout ce qu'avait mis ma sœur. Les fringues et moi, ça faisait deux. La mode, ce n'était pas mon domaine, je me fichais royalement d'être bien habillé. Comme presque tous les gars de mon âge, quoi… Puis de toute façon, un t-shirt ça se lavait, pas la peine d'en avoir trois tonnes ! Bon ok… J'avouais qu'à part les rouler en boule dans le panier à linge, je ne faisais rien de plus… Mais c'était déjà une grande étape, hein !

- Bah tu te trompes, JE vais la faire parce que ce n'est pas avec quatre pulls en bataille que tu vas survivre, mon ami ! Maintenant, laisse-moi faire et attrape la grosse valise parce que je…

- …LA GROSSE VALISE ? Non mais je ne vais pas à un défilé de mode pour je-ne-sais combien de jours, moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. C'est débile ! (Je fis une pause. Elle me regarda avec des yeux de chien battu… _Ok… J'abandonnais…_) M'enfin… Fais ce qui t'arrange… Soupirai-je.

À ma sœur, je n'arrivais jamais à maintenir mon autorité. Je lui cédais tout. Alice avait vraiment de la chance que je sois comme ça, c'était une profiteuse. Surtout qu'elle savait y faire avec sa mimique pour me supplier pour telle ou telle chose, qui consistait à faire ressortir sa lèvre inférieure et à me regarder avec des yeux de chiens suppliants… Impossible de ne jamais céder. Elle se servait de ma faiblesse pour que je succombe à tous ses désirs. Et moi, comme un abruti, je ne faisais rien pour arranger ça.

Alice tapota dans ses mains avec un très grand sourire que j'eus presque peur qu'elle se fende en deux. Étant très grand, je n'eus besoin de chaise pour attraper la valise. Dès que ma sœur l'eut en main, elle me jeta dehors et s'affala par terre pour se poser ses multiples questions existentielles. Dans le genre du : _« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais pourvoir y mettre ? La valise est si petite… »_ Ou bien : _« Raah mais ce n'est pas avec seulement un peu plus de milles habits _(offerts par ses soins)_, que je vais pouvoir choisir ! »_ Mais encore : _« Pff… Le choix est tellement dur, dois-je mettre ce t-shirt blanc ou celui-ci ? » Ou alors : « Il n'y a rien dans cette penderie ! »._ C'était dans ce genre là que se résumaient toutes les interrogations de la mode par Alice… Très fatigant quoi…

Finalement, je laissais de côté les « problèmes » de ma sœur. Le bourrage de crâne, très peu pour moi. Je me changeais les idées.

J'allais partir de New-York, je devais parler à tous mes employeurs. Il fallait que je leur dise à propos de ma démission. Je ne savais pas comment ils allaient le prendre. J'étais vraiment angoissé et dans ma tête, je m'imaginais toute sorte de scénario possible.

Je pris mes clés et mon téléphone. Le piano-bar n'était pas loin de mon appartement. Les propriétaires habitaient au-dessus, je partis donc à leur rencontre.

Avant de passer la porte, je laissais un mot à ma sœur.

_« __Aly, je suis parti dehors pour régler certaines affaires,_

_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je rentrerai assez vite, à tout l'heure._

_Edward. »_

Je sortis de l'immeuble, le vent soufflait un peu mais le soleil réchauffait ma peau. C'était plutôt bien pour une matinée en automne, à New-York. Je me dirigeais vers le bar de Joham et Randall. Je crois que c'était deux amis d'enfance qui ont concrétisés leur unique et même rêve, celui d'être propriétaires d'un piano-bar.

J'avais rencontré Randall en premier, c'était un ami d'un professeur que j'avais eu pendant que j'étudiais au conservatoire, j'avais appris à le connaitre en dehors de mes études et à la fin de celles-ci, il m'a proposé cet emploi dans son piano-bar. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire à New York, alors j'avais accepté.

Ensuite, Randall m'avait fait rencontrer Joham, son compagnon de route. Il y avait cinq ans de cela, monsieur s'amusait à briser les cœurs. C'était le jeu diabolique auquel il s'était lancé. Il avait décidé de faire ça par rapport à une histoire qu'il avait eu avec son ex-compagne. Il m'avait avoué avoir été tombé amoureux d'une certaine Katie, s'était marié avec et puis au bout d'un an de mariage, a été stupéfait de découvrir que sa femme le trompait avec plusieurs autres hommes. Eux aussi, avaient été manipulés par cette Katie. Depuis, il ne faisait plus confiance aux femmes et s'était proclamé marié avec l'alcool. Je l'avais compris d'un certain sens et nous étions rapidement devenus amis.

Je marchais d'un pas rapide, presque impatient. J'avais vraiment hâte de partir, j'en avais marre de voir tous ces gens devant et derrière moi, toujours aussi empressés. Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec toutes ces personnes qui s'agitaient. Ce n'était pas mon monde. J'avais besoin de respirer l'air frais, je ne supportais plus toute cette pollution. J'aimais les grands espaces et la nature.

J'arrivais devant le bar et je toquais à la porte. Je savais que Joham passait le plus clair de son temps derrière le bar, en train de confectionner de nouveaux cocktails, alors il m'entendrait.

Joham avait trente-deux ans mais en paraissait vingt-six. Il était grand et bien bâti. Il avait des cheveux blonds jusqu'au niveau de ses épaules. Je savais également qu'il avait des yeux bleus qui faisaient fondre toutes les jeunes filles en chaleur… Je trouvais qu'il avait un air du gars qui jouait _Thor_.

J'attendais idiotement mais finalement la porte s'ouvrit. Joham me regarda, surpris.

- Ed… ! Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici mon vieux ! S'exclama-t-il en me tapant l'épaule.

- Hey Joham, dis-je, j'ai besoin de te voir pendant quelques minutes, ok ? C'est important.

- Euh… D'accord. Suis-moi, dit-il en faisant signe de rentrer.

Il me conduisit vers une table où il avait exposé tous ses nouveaux mélanges. Je m'assis et en goutais un au hasard. Il avait un goût tropical, une douce saveur qui coulait délicatement contre la gorge, je ne savais pas exactement quels fruits et alcool il avait choisi, mais c'était très bon.

En fait, je n'avais jamais été fan d'alcool et je n'avais pas particulièrement été un fêtard. Mes parents m'avaient toujours mis sur le droit chemin pour avoir la chance d'avoir accès à un bel avenir. Je les avais compris, je savais exactement ce que ça voulait dire depuis tout jeune. Personnellement, faire le con, ça ne m'intéressait pas. J'avais été studieux là où d'autres avaient été exécrables.

- Bon, alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène ici ? À cette heure-ci… Me demanda-t-il, sérieux.

Je revins à la réalité. Ah moui… J'étais avec Joham !

- Hum… Commençai-je. Il se trouve que j'ai décidé de partir.

- Oh… Intéressant ! Le grand tombeur Edward Cullen se serait-il trouvé une nana… ?

- Joham… Sifflai-je entre mes dents. Tu sais très bien qu'aucune fille ne m'attire !

- C'est cela oui ! Rigola-t-il. C'est pas ce que tu me disais il y a quatre-cinq ans ! Tu t'embarquais avec n'importe qui qui pouvait faire l'affaire ! Chaque nuit, tu te ramenais une jolie blonde dans les coulisses !

Ah… Oh ça… Quelle connerie j'avais faite… ! Après l'affaire Tanya, j'avais eu besoin de me défouler, de m'évader en quelque sorte, et d'échapper à la réalité. C'était quelque chose d'irréfléchi, en fait. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à jouer aux bars, puis quand je voyais une nana qui était intéressée par autre chose que ma musique… eh bien les minutes suivant le mini-concert, je l'embarquais derrière pour la baiser. Oui… la baiser. Et c'était ça chaque soir. C'était devenu comme un besoin presque vital d'avoir une dose de sexe. Je les choisissais toutes blondes et refaites. Non pas qu'elles me plaisaient, car j'aimais tout le contraire, mais ça me faisait penser à autre chose que ma vie personnelle et sentimentale.

Ça me faisait du bien, je n'avais pas envie de m'attacher à quelqu'un, mes ressentis s'exprimaient à travers mes ébats et la colère envers la blonde de Tanya s'estompait. Peu à peu, j'avais réussi à l'oublier et j'avais eu de moins en moins de rapports. Je m'étais calmé après une année. Maintenant, j'avouais que ce n'était pas la chose la plus agréable à faire, et je n'arrivais plus à comprendre tous ces gens qui pratiquaient les coups d'une nuit.

- Pff… Tu parles, oui ! Ça a duré seulement la première année de ma venue à New York ! C'est pas comme si…

- … si tu avais sauté quasiment toute la ville, non…! À peine… ! Ironisa-t-il.

- Joham ! Grr… Tu m'énerves ! Grognai-je sachant qu'il avait raison.

- Ouh… Oh… Ouh mais c'est que j'ai peur ! Me chercha-t-il avec une voix de fillette en se cachant derrière ses mains.

J'avais eu envie de répliquer mais sa tête était tellement drôle… J'essayais d'étouffer un rire très difficilement. Bon… J'avouais, j'avais tenu à peine dix secondes, ce qui n'était pas mal face à Joham !

Il était pathétique ce gars-là… Je ne savais même plus pourquoi je le considérais comme un ami des fois… Ah oui, il en faisait toujours trop, mais au fond, il était gentil et drôle. Il avait toujours été comme ce frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Je l'adorais, c'était un mec plein de conneries avec qui on était sûr de s'amuser si on l'invitait. Il allait me manquer… Ah oui, l'idiot allait me faire oublier que j'allais partir, moi !

- Non mais Joham, dis-je en reprenant un air sérieux, je m'en vais définitivement, c'est décidé !

- Tu …pars ? Non ! Edward Cullen ne peut pas faire ça ! S'étonna-t-il. Edward Cullen veut changer de vie ? La vie d'Edward Cullen ne lui convient-il pas ? Edward Cullen va nous quitter ? Edward Cullen va aller où ?

- Joham, soupirai-je, je m'en vais dans ma maison d'enfance.

- La maison d'enfance d'Edward Cullen ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Yep. Dis, et arrête de dire t'adresser à moi à la troisième personne, c'est con… (Il hocha simplement la tête.) Je vais dans un endroit calme, si je me souviens bien. À Forks.

- Forks ? C'est quoi ce truc machin chose pourri ? C'est un village perdu, je me trompe ?

- Yep, dis-je à nouveau. Du coup, je démissionne du poste de pianiste ici.

- Euh… (Il sembla réfléchir un instant.) Que… (Ah tiens, il commençait enfin à comprendre !) QUOI ? Hoqueta-t-il. Toi ? Me laisser tout seul sans pianiste, tu rêves là j'espère !

- Joham… Je ne vais pas traverser les États-Unis de long en large tous les jours non plus… Soupirai-je.

- Ah mais parce qu'en plus ! Parce qu'en plus c'est pas à côté !

- Beh… non.

- Pff… En plus de perdre un pianiste, je perds un ami. Ouah, mais comme c'est l'éclate ! Railla-t-il.

- Mais non, t'inquiètes pas, je t'appellerais là-bas. Bref… Ça ne te dérange pas trop ?

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Tu sais quoi ? Profites de ta vie, mec ! Je suis super content pour toi !

- Merci, dis-je dans un mince sourire.

Nous nous dîmes au revoir et je sortis de son bar. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire… C'était la dernière fois que je franchissais le seuil de cette porte. J'étais fier d'avoir franchi une nouvelle étape, cependant, j'étais mélancolique. J'avais quitté ce bel endroit où j'avais montré à tous ma passion pour mon bel instrument. La seule chose qui animait ma vie, je m'étais décidé à le mettre de côté. Certes, il y avait beau y avoir mon piano dans une des grandes pièces chez mes parents, je n'allais plus exprimer ce que je ressentais aux autres. J'aimais partager à travers ma musique.

Je devais prendre un vol dans l'après-midi, je n'avais plus envie de rester à New York très longtemps. Maintenant que la décision avait été prise et que plus rien ne me retenait, je voulais m'exiler au plus vite. Je sortis mon iPhone de ma poche et consultais sur une application un vol disponible pour Seattle. Tout ça allait me prendre toute la journée voire même la soirée… Je restais concentré sur mon téléphone tout en marchant. Il y avait tellement de choix… J'avais enfin trouvait ce qu'il me convenait quand soudain, je percutais quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un, pensais-je en levant les yeux…

Elle était là, par terre. Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur.

La jeune fille était blonde, et lorsque je rencontrais son regard, je vis qu'elle avait des yeux bleus très froids. Ses traits étaient frigides, inexpressif. _C'était limite effrayant. J'eus peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal._ Quand je croisais à nouveau ses iris, je perçus de la colère qui montait en elle. _Mince, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je m'attire des ennuis… ?_

Ses affaires étaient tombées par terre et j'entrepris de les remettre dans le sac de cette fille. Elle avait des goûts de luxe, me semblait-il. Je pariais même qu'elle était habillée de la tête aux pieds par une grande maison de couture dont je ne me souvenais plus le nom exact. _Heum… oui, ça servait les petites sœurs apprenties stylistes… !_ Elle portait des talons louboumachin que je reconnus à la semelle rouge. _Mon dieu… J'étais définitivement ensorcelé par ma sœur, il fallait que j'y remédie avant de dire définitivement bye-bye à ma virilité !_ Même avec ses godasses de tueuse pareilles, je devinais aisément que la fille était très grande.

- Hum… Réussis-je à dire. Excusez-moi, je ne vous avez pas vu. Hum… Pardon…

Elle me regarda sérieusement, incrédule, puis éclata d'un fou rire. Je la dévisageai sans comprendre.

- Ce… ce… c'est n'est pas… grave ! Hoqueta-t-elle en riant.

Je levais un sourcil, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle calmement. Si… si vous aviez… vu… vu votre tête… ! Rit-elle à nouveau.

- Hum… Dis-je faiblement.

Je me levais, et tendis la main vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci l'attrapa avec douceur et se redressa lentement. Elle me souffla un merci et je me rendis compte qu'elle me dépassait de cinq bons centimètres maintenant… Fichus talons… !

- Oh fait, me surprit-elle, je m'appelle Rosalie.

- Edward, dis-je simplement tout en secouant délicatement sa main.

- Je… Merci Edward. Euh… Je… Vous… Tu ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête vers l'avant.

- Oui ? Demandai-je.

- Hum… Ça vous… te… dérangerais pas de me prendre en photo dans l'avenue, là ?

Rosalie était donc de passage à New York.

- D'accord.

Elle me mit l'appareil photo entre mes mains, se plaça devant moi et prit la pose. J'appuyais sur le bouton et pris ce cliché. J'en pris un deuxième au cas où et le lui rendis.

- Merci, dit-elle et marqua une pause. Désolée, je dois y aller, au revoir Edward.

- Ok, passe une bonne journée Rosalie, dis-je.

- Merci… Murmura-t-elle à peine audible.

Rosalie s'en alla et continua sa route.

J'avais presque oublié mon idée principale, partir d'ici. _Pff… Pourquoi fallait-il que j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge, moi ?_ Je me souvins alors que j'avais mon téléphone dans les mains, je le regardais à nouveau et je choisis mon vol. Il était plutôt cher vu que je voulais prendre un avion trois heures avant le décollage… C'était dans ma nature de prendre des décisions spontanées et imprévisibles, je crois que je tenais ça de mon père.

Pendant que je continuais ma route pour rejoindre enfin l'appartement, j'appelais Shelly et Steve, un couple de quarantenaire, pour les mêmes raisons. Ils étaient propriétaires d'un autre piano-bar à l'autre bout de la ville.

Shelly fut réticente à me laisser partir, insistant pour me dire que mon choix était insensé et immature, que je devais y réfléchir longuement. Cette femme était très autoritaire et maternelle, elle n'aimait pas qu'on lâche une routine très bien réglée sur un coup de tête. Je ne pouvais que la comprendre, mais moi j'en avais bien plus que marre, j'allais lui désobéir. Steve, lui, bah… Il s'en fichait. Ok… C'était comment dire… très gentil de sa part. J'avais souri amèrement contre le combiné.

Quand je rentrais dans l'appartement, j'entendis une Alice rouspéter au loin. _Mince…_ _C'était mauvais signe… _J'espérais qu'elle eût fini ma valise, mais avec elle, on ne savait jamais. Cette fille était tellement compliquée avec sa mode… Je m'approchais doucement vers mon dressing, là où je l'avais entendue et j'ouvris délicatement la porte pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Je la vis assise en tailleur devant des milliers de vêtements de toutes les couleurs.

- Alice ? Osai-je dire.

Cette dernière sursauta et se mit brusquement debout, droite comme un piquet tout en lâchant un cri.

- Argh ! EDWARD ! Cria-t-elle, mécontente. Purée, t'es con ou quoi ? Tu m'as fichu la trouille !

Eh merde, j'avais ravivé le feu follet qu'était ma sœur. C'était l'Alice en mode evil : un petit être transformé en une sorte d'espèce pleine de folie dans tous les sens du terme. Je retins un soupir de lassitude, je me serais fait étrangler pour ça. Alice marcha de long en large de la pièce, lâchant plusieurs jurons tout en levant les mains.

Et elle m'engueula… Et elle m'engueula…

- Wow, wow, wow ! Dis-je d'un ton ferme en arrêtant ses va-et-vient à travers le dressing. Désolé Alice, je ne savais pas, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

- Pff… Ronchonna-t-elle. Quel idiot de frère j'ai !

Je fis la sourde oreille.

- Alice, où as-tu mis ma valise ? Demandai-je soudainement en la cherchant des yeux.

- Salle de bain, répondit-elle. T'as pas intérêt à l'ouvrir !

- Merci…

J'allais dans la salle de bain et y entrai. Tout ce que je vis fut une valise de la taille d'un petit frigidaire devant mes yeux. _Mon dieu… Qu'avait-elle encore mis… ?_ Je ne voulais vraiment pas le savoir. J'étais désemparé devant la maniaquerie de ma sœur. Je savais que je trouverai toutes mes affaires rangées et bien classées, c'était effrayant, moi j'aimais le désordre.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon téléphone. C'était l'heure d'y aller. Je passais dans ma chambre et je constatais que tous mes effets personnels avaient été enlevés, je supposais qu'Alice y était pour quelque chose. Cette dernière avait dû surement les mettre soigneusement dans mon bagage. Encore un coup de sa part… Je pensais qu'elle avait décidé de me piquer mon ancienne chambre et mon ancien dressing. _C'était réellement super… Ça me faisait encore plus prendre conscience que je n'habiterais plus jamais ce lieu…_

Je marchais jusqu'à l'entrée et je vis ma sœur devant. _Que faisait-elle ?_ Je levais un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je… Euh… Je t'accompagne… Euh mais, je peux… hein ? Déclara-t-elle timidement.

Elle baissa la tête, j'eus l'impression qu'elle était sacrément gênée.

- D'accord, viens… Répondis-je tout en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

Le trajet fut long et incroyablement calme, d'habitude le silence étant meublé par les tirades de ma sœur. Elle ne bougea point, et fixa un point au loin. Ses bras étaient croisés et elle tapait faiblement du pied. Ses yeux étaient fermés, écoutant la douce musique qui passait à la radio. Goodbye d'Avril Lavigne.

"_I have to go  
I have to go  
I have to go and leave you alone."  
(Je dois partir  
Je dois partir  
Je dois partir et te laisser seul)  
_

C'était ça… Je laissais ma sœur toute seule dans New York. Je partais et la laissais sans défense, exposée à tout danger. J'avais peur pour elle mais je n'allais plus la protéger. Oui, bien qu'elle soit assez grande maintenant, elle restait ma petite sœur et j'avais des devoirs de grand frère à respecter pour son bien-être. Et là, je mettais tout de côté. J'étais purement égoïste au fond…

"_But always know, always know, always know that I love you so  
I love you so, I love you so, oooh"  
(Mais sache toujours, sache toujours, sache toujours que je t'aime tellement  
Je t'aime telllement, je t'aime tellement, oooh)  
_

J'attrapais sa main comme pour lui confirmer l'amour fraternel que j'avais pour elle. Elle était si importante à mes yeux. Oui, je l'aimais tellement, elle allait tellement me manquer… Elle me serra la main encore un peu plus fort en retour, sans se détourner du point imaginaire je-ne-sais-où qu'elle fixait depuis un bon moment.

"_Goodbye brown eyes  
Goodbye for now  
Goodbye sunshine, take care of yourself"  
(Au revoir yeux marrons  
Au revoir pour l'instant  
Au revoir mon soleil brillant, prend soin de toi)  
_

Ma sœur était la seule de notre petite famille à avoir hérité des yeux marron de grand-mère Platt, la mère de maman. Pratiquement chaque génération avait eu droit aux yeux verts comme maman ou bleus comme papa. Alice avait été l'exception et en avait été bizarrement heureuse.

Ses yeux allaient me manquer. Je ne verrais plus cette étincelle de joie dans ceux-ci lorsqu'elle serait excitée d'avoir enfin trouvé comment accorder des tons de couleurs ensembles, par exemple.

Mais Avril avait raison, ce n'était seulement qu'un au revoir pour l'instant présent. Elle viendrait ou je viendrais la voir, on partagerait à nouveau des merveilleux moments entre frangins. Nous mangerions à nouveau nos crèmes glacées bientôt…

Alice était mon raison de soleil dans ma vie si monotone, je ne savais pas comment j'allais survivre à Forks sans sa joie de vivre avec moi. Je ne savais pas comment je ferais seul.

J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle serait responsable et qu'elle prendrait très soin d'elle. Je me mis presque à supplier là-haut pour qu'on ne fasse pas de mal à ma sœur. Elle avait beau être encombrante, elle était adorable. On ne pouvait que l'aimer cette petite fille.

Arrivés devant l'aéroport, je descendis du véhicule. Alice se précipita sur moi et je la pris dans mes bras. Je sentis que ma chemise commençait à être mouillée. Je la détachais légèrement de moi, tout doucement, et je pris son visage entre mes mains. Elle me faisait tellement de peine…

- Je… je… Trembla-t-elle de tout son être. Je… Je ne peux pas rester… plus longtemps…

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait inévitablement dire et de fondre encore plus si possible, en larmes.

- Je… Continua-t-elle. Je ne… supporterais… pas plus…

J'essuyais délicatement ses larmes de mes doigts et embrassais ses paupières closes.

- D'accord, soufflai-je, je te… comprends. Prends soin de toi petite sœur.

- Prends… soin… de toi… grand frère…

Elle me regarda tristement de ses yeux baignés d'eau salée et leva une main vers moi. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sortit une de ses mains d'une de ses poches, qu'elle essuya et prit dans ses doigts ce qu'il y avait sous mes yeux, que je compris que je pleurais moi aussi à chaudes larmes. Ça non plus, je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

- Je t'aime Alice, murmurai-je à son oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward… Susurra-t-elle à son tour.

Je la pris un long moment entre mes bras avant de déposer un dernier baiser dans ses cheveux. J'enlevais ma lourde valise du coffre et m'engouffrais à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je me tournais une dernière fois vers ma sœur qui me faisait de timides au revoir de la main, j'en fis de même et me dirigeais vers la première caisse d'enregistrement des bagages que je trouvais.

- Bonjour monsieur, dit-une voix qui voulait paraître mielleuse. Puis vous aider ?

Je levais la tête de mon bagage et vit une jeune femme au sourire aguicheur. Une blonde platine aux seins déjà refaits et au visage botoxé. Je me demandais même si elle avait vraiment cru attirer avec un corps comme le sien.

- Bonjour, dis-je plus sèchement que prévu, c'est pour la valise.

- D'accord, fit-elle d'un sourire charmeur et ravageur.

Jeune écervelée qui ne comprenait toujours pas quelles choses fallait-il faire pour ce job-là… Pitié, elle méritait d'être renvoyée. Au lieu de ça, elle draguait… Pathétique.

Je mis ma valise sur le tapis roulant et suivis ses instructions qu'elle essayait de rendre plus séduisantes, contrairement à un travail professionnel.

- J'aime les garçons qui font ce que je leur demande, susurra-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi, de l'autre côté du bureau. C'est très sexy, tu sais ?

Je resserrais les dents. Non pas par envie pour ce qu'elle disait, mais contre la colère qui m'envahissait d'avoir choisi ce comptoir.

- Désolé, tu ne m'intéresse pas, répliquai-je.

- Ah voui… ? Tu crois réellement ? Dit-elle d'une moue moqueuse.

Elle rapprocha ses bras de ses seins pour leur donner plus de volume et faire attirer le regard.

- Moi, c'est Samantha, continua-t-elle en remettant en place une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle m'agaçait…

- Je suis sûre à 100% que tout comme moi tu es célibataire, et je suis prête à parier que tu es en manque de sexe mon chou, poursuivit-elle, je peux t'aider à te soulager, dit-elle avec un regard qui voulait tout dire. Après toi, j'ai une pause, nous pouvions faire quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ? Sourit-elle.

Elle leva le bras vers moi et essaya d'ébouriffer mes cheveux, j'eus immédiatement le réflexe de me reculer.

- Bah alors… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas, chéri ? Murmura-t-elle.

Elle inclina la tête et fit une moue qu'elle espérait surement très séduisante. Mon dieu… Je ne supportais pas de voir des bouches et forme de cul-de-poule, de plus, sur les réseaux sociaux, c'était un tsunami de bouches prises en photos de cette manière qui envahissaient les sites. Horrible et pas du tout naturel.

- Allez… Ne fais pas ton coincé bébé ! Ça ne te fera pas de mal, essaya-t-elle de me convaincre en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Bon… Elle voulait vraiment jouer à ça. Alors, j'allais lui fermer sa bouche à cette fille qui devait surement essayer d'allumer tous les gars qu'elle devait voir.

- Alors, toi, mademoiselle Samantha, commençai-je.

- Oh…Gesticula-t-elle. Tu as vu comment mon prénom sonne si bien dans ta bouche… !

- Tais-toi ! Lui ordonnai-je.

- Oh mais en plus monsieur est dominateur… Dit-elle en battant des cils. Le rêve… Il est parfait ce mec…

- Alors, 1 : Je ne suis pas en manque. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. 2 : Je ne suis pas célibataire. Mais marié à la femme de ma vie, mentis-je. 3 : J'ai deux enfants, deux adorables jumeaux, inventai-je à nouveau. Ensuite, je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir tromper ma femme pour une fille de ton acabit. Elle vaut beaucoup mieux que toi, pauvre fille. Et enfin, tu n'as pas à vouloir séduire et baiser n'importe qui sur ton lieu de travail, si tes patrons le savaient, je pense qu'ils te vireraient de suite. De plus, mon incroyable femme et mes ravissants enfants m'attendent. Je suis venu ici pour enregistrer ma valise et partir d'ici. Alors maintenant, tu te la ferme. Au revoir, mademoiselle, dis-je enfin en partant.

Je lui avais cloué le bec. Quand je me retournais, je vis que les voyageurs après moi n'eurent pas de flatteries de sa part et que le tout était resté professionnel. Cette fille m'avait mis hors de moi. Il avait fallu que je mente pour avoir enfin la paix, bon dieu ! Dans quel monde nous vivions ?

Quinze minutes avant l'embarquement, je fis une pause dans un Starbucks Coffee. Je consultais mon iPhone tranquillement. Je vis que sur le site du bar de Randall et Joham, ils avaient mis à jour et recherchaient un nouveau pianiste, ce qui me pinça le cœur tristement. Je devais assumer, New York et mes quelques amis, c'était désormais du passé. Une larme glissa doucement contre ma joue. Je finis mon café et je partis rejoindre l'avion trois minutes plus tard.

Dans l'avion, j'étais assis à côté d'une grand-mère et son petit garçon, et de l'autre à côté d'un couple de jeune mariés. Le petit garçon pleurnichait et criait contre sa grand-mère qui était désemparée.

- Enfin… Voyons mon petit, il ne faut pas avoir peur, dit-elle doucement. Allez, assis-toi sur ton siège, fais comme les grands tu verras, tu n'auras pas peur… !

Mais le garçon avait toujours peur, il serrait fermement sa grand-mère avec ses petits poings et refusait de s'installer sur son siège.

- Ne veux pas ! Cria-t-il.

- Rooh… Allez mon chéri !

- Non ! Pleurnicha-t-il à nouveau.

Je me demandais si moi je pouvais faire quelque chose pour ce petit garçon. Je me rappelais avoir eu aussi peur que lui quand j'avais à peu près son âge, soit cinq ou six ans.

- Madame ? Demandai-je. Je peux vous aider ?

- Oui, merci… Un peu d'aide ne me fera pas de mal, je n'y arrive pas… Souffla-t-elle.

- Hé, petit bonhomme ! Tu viens vers moi ? Dis-je en tendant mes mains.

Le petit garçon me regarda attentivement, me jaugea et pleura à nouveau. Ok… Ce n'était pas gagné.

- Hey, tentai-je à nouveau. Comment t'appelles-tu p'tit gars ?

Il regarda sa grand-mère qui acquiesça et se retourna vers moi, toujours aussi distant.

- Co… lin… Collin… Murmura-t-il. Collin Littlesea.

- Eh bien moi, c'est Edward, Edward Cullen, dis-je.

- Ah… Répondit-il.

Il retourna se réfugier contre sa grand-mère.

- Quel âge as-tu Collin ? Cinq ou six ans, non ?

Surprit par ma question, il cessa brièvement de pleurer.

- Cinq ans, dit-il de sa petite voix.

- Tu es un grand garçon alors !

- Moui… Fit-il.

- Tu sais quoi, Collin ? Veux-tu que je te raconte une histoire ? Lui demandai-je.

Il réfléchit un instant avant d'hocher la tête.

- Viens par-là, alors, dis-je en montrant mes genoux.

Il regarda inquiet sa grand-mère avant de se diriger vers moi et de se mettre devant moi.

- Monte Collin, je ne vais pas te manger, souris-je.

Il s'exécuta.

- Tu sais Collin, il y a un temps où j'ai moi-même eu ton âge…

- Tu as eu mon âge ? Demanda-t-il de sa petite voix intriguée.

- Oui… Tout le monde a eu ou aura ton âge, expliquai-je brièvement.

- Ah…

- Bref, tu sais un jour, mon papa et ma maman m'ont emmené chez des amis au Texas.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui.

- Ah… Dit-il. T'es allé par n'avion ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, et tout comme toi j'ai eu peur. Beaucoup, beaucoup eu peur…

- Ah bon ? T'as fait comment alors ?

- Tu aimes les parcs d'attractions ? Demandai-je à mon tour.

- Moui ! Rigola-t-il. J'adore !

- Eh bien mon papa et ma maman, ils m'ont dit que c'était exactement la même chose, sauf qu'à la fin on atterrissait autre part et qu'on pouvait mieux bouger et faire plus de chose dans l'avion… Expliquai-je doucement.

- Et t'y es arrivé ?

- Petit curieux, souris-je. Oui, ça a marché, j'avais adoré le décollage et l'atterrissage de l'avion, j'avais trouvé ça super chouette. Comme dans un parc d'attraction, conclus-je.

- Comme dans un parc d'attraction… Répéta-t-il.

- Oui…

- Tu crois que j'aurais peur ? Tu crois que je suis assez grand ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Collin, si tu as peur, tu tiendras la main de ta mamie et la mienne si tu veux. Et puis, ce n'est pas une question d'âge mon petit, mais c'est si tu es assez courageux pour le faire.

- D'accord. Merci Edward ! Sourit-il.

- Merci monsieur Cullen, dit la vielle femme.

- De rien, c'est normal, dis-je.

Durant le décollage, Collin avait tenu de chaque côté ma main et celle de sa grand-mère avant de la lâcher quelques secondes après, trouvant ça trop génial. J'étais rassuré, c'était le principal.

- Vous êtes né pour devenir un papa poule, observa la jeune mariée de l'autre côté.

- Ah… Murmurai-je.

- Je suis sûre que vous savez exactement comment faire avec les vôtre, vu comment vous avez fait avec ce jeune homme que vous ne connaissiez pas il y a quelques heures ! S'émerveilla-t-elle.

- Hum… Dis-je. En fait, je n'en ai pas. Enfin, j'ai juste prétendu être marié et ayant des jumeaux à la blonde qui enregistrait les valises….

Elle rigola.

- Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu emmener mon mari vers ce comptoir, gloussa-t-elle.

- Hé mais ! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, chérie ? Se plaignit son conjoint.

- Si, dit-elle en l'embrassant, c'est plutôt en elle que je n'avais pas confiance ! En tous cas, monsieur, dit-elle à mon intention, vous avez une tête à être marié et ayant ces deux enfants ! Pouffa-t-elle.

- Ah… Soufflai-je quelque peu sonné.

- Moui !

Le vol se passa tranquillement et je fis une sieste de deux ou trois heures. Quand j'arrivais à Seattle, il était quatre heures et demie là-bas. Je pris un taxi qui m'emmena à Forks, pendant ce temps-là, j'appelais Alice. Ensuite, il me déposa à l'entrée de ma maison d'enfance. Quand je la vis, tous les souvenirs remontèrent en moi. Mes souvenirs liés à _cette même personne_.

Je rangeais mes affaires dans le placard de ma chambre d'adolescent. Je mettais de côté mes vieux habits et mis les nouvelles dedans. Alice avait sacrément tout bien entassé qu'il y en avait presque le double de ce que la valise pouvait en contenir. Je dus même en laisser dedans, car il me manquait encore de la place.

Quand il fut six heures du soir, je décidais d'aller faire un tour en ville.

Il avait un unique bar où je décidais d'entrer. Quand je vis cette chevelure brune, cette chevelure que je reconnaissais d'entre toutes, mon cœur fit un bon. Ce pouvait-il que ce soit-elle ? Oui, aucun doute. J'étais excité, je ne savais quoi penser. Mais apparemment, elle était là, ici, elle n'avait pas déménagé. En quel honneur devrais-je me tromper ? Impossible, c'était elle. Absolument elle. J'avançais et inspirais un bon moment avant de parler. Et je demandais :

- Bella… ?

* * *

_Ouhlà... Non ne me tapez pas ! En plus, si vous le faites, bah vous n'aurez pas la suite nah ! :p_

_Bon, j'avoue c'est vraiment cruel ce que j'ai fait... Edward qui retrouve sa Bella mais pas de réponse pour ce chapitre...!  
_

_Bref, analysez l'histoire de la vie d'Edward avant son retour à Forks. ;) Héhé, mais pensiez-vous qu'il y aurait le jour où Edward part de New York ? En tous cas, sa routine ne lui a plus du tout plu !  
_

_Sinon, je ne me suis pas attardée sur le passé des gens que côtoyait Edward à New York, mais j'en ai parlé un peu. Je sais que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais voilà, quoi... En plus, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il peut y arriver par la suite. Peut-être qu'un jour ça aura de l'importance, qui sait ?  
_

_On se retrouve dans une à deux semaines pour un prochain chapitre !  
_

_Biiiiiz, Berskherayvin ;)  
_


	4. Haïr ta petite personne

_Ahhhhh... noooooon ! S'il-vous-plaît ne m'en voulez pas ! _**  
**

_Oui, j'ai 4-5 jours de retard... Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration et je n'ai pas su quoi dire/écrire avant un bon moment. Je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.  
_

_Je sais qu'il va y avoir quelques non-dits dans ce chapitre et que vous ne comprendrez pas tout, c'est tout à normal intentionnel puisque je compte éclaircir un peu plus tard toute cette affaire. Malgré tout, si vous ne comprenez pas X ou Y chose, ce serait gentil de me le signaler, de même s'il y a quelques soucis d'incohérence. merci :)  
_

_Bref, j'espère réellement que ça va vous plaire. Bisous, on se retrouve en bas ;)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Haïr ta petite personne**

_«Les raisons qu'un homme peut avoir pour en haïr un autre ou l'aimer sont infinies. » _Jorge Luis Borges

**POV : Edward Cullen**

_Il avait un unique bar où je décidais d'entrer. Quand je vis cette chevelure brune, cette chevelure que je reconnaissais d'entre toutes, mon cœur fit un bon. Ce pouvait-il que ce soit-elle ? Oui, aucun doute. J'étais excité, je ne savais quoi penser. Mais apparemment, elle était là, ici, elle n'avait pas déménagé. En quel honneur devrais-je me tromper ? Impossible, c'était elle. Absolument elle. J'avançais et inspirais un bon moment avant de parler. Et je demandais :_

_- Bella… ?_

Je la détaillais en quelques fractions de secondes. Elle avait le même teint, les mêmes cheveux, la même épaisseur et la même couleur de chevelure et une même silhouette que dans mes souvenirs. N'avait-elle aucunement changé ? N'était-elle pas partie ? Bizarre…

Elle était de dos, assise au bar.

Puis Bella se tourna vers moi. Paradoxalement, ce ne fut plus Bella que je vis, mais une jeune adolescente devant moi. De plus, elle avait des traits similaires à ceux de Bella, elle lui ressemblait mais en plus jeune. _Ou alors, j'étais qu'un gros crétin qui se tourmentait l'esprit avec ses questions à la noix sur sa meilleure amie…Et qui du coup, depuis son retour à Forks, ne pensait qu'à elle en ravivant tous les souvenirs du passé, et voyait tout comme si c'était elle._

Je me figeais stupéfait – de voir cette fille –, comme si j'avais reçu une bonne gifle. J'avais pourtant bien vu, c'était Bella tout à l'heure, alors _pourquoi_… ?

La jeune fille m'observa longuement et étrangement, comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Sa copine, elle aussi, s'était tue et me regardait également. Ensuite, celle que j'avais quelques minutes prise pour ma meilleure amie poussa un lent soupir. Je levais un sourcil, sans comprendre.

- Tu vois, c'est pénible, dit-elle en s'adressant à son amie. Monsieur, je suis désolée mais vous vous trompez de personne, je suis…

**POV : Carlie Swan**

Nous nous retournèrent après avoir entendu dans notre dos une voix masculine qui avait appelé le prénom de notre mère. Elle ne m'était pas familière et je sus en regardant ma sœur du coin de l'œil, que ce n'était pas son cas non plus. Je stoppais alors notre conversation.

Je fis comme ma sœur, et allai découvrir quel visage se cachait derrière cette voix d'homme. Quand je le vis, je fus comment dire… surprise. Je connaissais tout Forks et je fus certaine qu'il n'habitait ni ici, ni dans les environs. L'homme en question était jeune, surement entre la vingtaine et la trentaine et il était… magnifique. Non. Il était bien plus que ça. Il était sublime.

Quand je vis sa chevelure de bronze, je ne pus que me renfrogner. J'avais tellement était heureuse d'avoir cette couleur si particulière à moi toute seule depuis des années et lui… il venait de tout gâcher. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait une teinte presque similaire à la mienne. Pff… Imbécile. Oui, je gardais si jalousement ma couleur de cheveux naturelle…

Je tournais à nouveau la tête en direction de ma sœur qui affichait un mince sourire las. Combien de fois s'était-elle fait prendre pour notre mère ? Des milliers devrais-je dire, si ce n'est qu'on devait le lui dire au moins une fois par jour… Elle ferma les yeux, inspira et dit :

- Tu vois, c'est pénible, s'adressa-t-elle à moi. Monsieur, dit-elle en le regardant, je suis désolée mais vous vous trompez de personne, je suis…

**POV : Renesmee Swan**

Rooh non… Ronchonnai-je pour moi-même. Et c'est reparti… Des fois, j'en avais vraiment marre d'être la copie conforme de ma mère. Au début, quand nous étions en train de nous transformer physiquement avec ma sœur, je trouvais ça drôle. J'aimais qu'on puisse nous confondre moi et ma mère. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je prenais les traits de ma mère, plus ça devenait agaçant. Bon, me direz-vous, ça pouvait se comprendre, j'étais fringuée exactement comme elle, j'avais le même caractère et j'étais presque son double en plus jeune. _Flippant quoi…_

Je soupirai intérieurement, quel autre abruti de première pouvait-il penser que j'étais ma mère ? Je ne savais pas. J'avais fait une liste des personnes abruties de Forks qui se trompait fréquemment pendant une heure de permanence. Il y avait une bonne dizaine de personnes abruties… J'avais cru que j'allais devoir riposter à l'une d'entre elle mais quand le son de la voix de cet homme arriva jusque dans mes oreilles, je compris que je ne le connaissais pas.

Je tournais ma tête vers l'homme en question et… ça confirmait mes soupçons. Je ne le connaissais pas du tout. J'examinais l'homme de haut en bas, discrètement. Il avait une couleur de cheveux aussi carotte que celle de ma sœur. En fait, je crois que c'était la chose qui m'avait le plus marqué. Jamais je n'aurais cru que cette couleur irait si bien à un homme. Ok… Il ne fallait pas que je n'oublie l'objectif principal : il demandait notre mère.

Je jetai un œil à ma sœur qui était limite fascinée par cet homme. Je me demandais réellement à quoi elle pensait à ce moment précis.

N'empêche, je me demandais également comment celui-ci connaissait maman. Elle ne sortait jamais sans ses copines ou que lorsque qu'elle se rendait à la librairie, mais ça ne comptait pas. Je ne pensais pas non plus que maman fréquentait des mecs, de plus, ce n'était pas son genre de chercher son âme sœur. Donc…d'où venait-il ? Comment diable pouvait-il alors la connaitre ?

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai :

- Tu vois, c'est pénible, dis-je à Carlie. Monsieur, appelai-je ce dernier en le regardant, je suis désolée mais vous vous trompez de personne, je suis…

Et c'est à ce moment-là que la porte du bar s'ouvrit… Je tournais la tête vers celle-ci.

- Allez les filles, dit notre mère en s'approchant, on rentre à la maison j'ai fini…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Puis elle prit un air estomaqué. _Hein ?_

- CULLEN ?

Hein ? Comment ça Cullen ? Ils se connaissaient ?

**POV : Bella Swan**

Enfin je pouvais respirer. Aujourd'hui avait été une journée intense. J'avais reçu une grosse livraison de cartons remplis de livres que j'avais du classer, organiser et ranger. D'autant plus que ce satané ordinateur ne voulait pas fonctionner plus vite. Comme d'habitude il avait plu et les couloirs de bibliothèque ont été occupés par la moitié des habitants de Forks. Bref, une dure journée, quoi…

Les filles étaient venues pour faire leurs devoirs et étaient ensuite parties au bar d'Emmett pour tuer le temps. À vrai dire, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire à la maison. Une télévision avec les chaînes rudimentaires et une connexion internet antique pour un ordinateur aussi âgé… Je ne pouvais que les comprendre.

J'entrais alors dans le bar-restaurant. Je savais que Carlie et Renesmee avaient l'habitude d'être perchées au bar avec respectivement un Coca-Cola et une limonade à la main. Je marchais vers elles.

- Allez les filles, annonçai-je, on rentre à la maison j'ai fini…

Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'eus la meilleure idée de ma vie, je relevais la tête et je vis l'homme aux cheveux bronze et me stoppai net. J'arrêtais alors de parler et de marcher. _Comment diable pouvait-il être là, lui ? Et puis debout devant MES filles ?_ La colère surgissait peu à peu… _Pourquoi venir ici après tant d'années ? Voulait-il réellement me refaire souffrir ?_ Je paniquai intérieurement. J'allais bientôt exploser. Je ne dis qu'un seul mot essayant d'être le plus calme possible.

- CULLEN ? criai-je.

J'avais essayé de me canaliser le plus possible mais la rage était telle que j'avais presque hurler son nom. Je ne pouvais raisonner, c'était impossible avec ce qu'il m'avait fait. Calme n'était pas le mot adéquat. Je pensais vite, je réfléchissais vite, mais mes pensées s'embrouillaient. Ça me donnait la migraine. _Il_ me donnait la migraine.

Il se retourna lentement. Apparemment, il fut très surpris. Je respirais fort, j'inspirais fort. Je remarquais alors combien avait-il changé… Sa chevelure était la même, toujours aussi flamboyante et soyeuse. Il avait encore grandi et sa carrure était plus musclée mais toujours aussi mince. Sa gueule d'ange d'autrefois paraissait plus adulte, moins gamine. Argh, pourquoi je pensais cela alors que cet être m'énervait ? Il s'approcha mais j'eus le réflexe de reculer.

- Bella ? Dit-il, hébété.

- Qui d'autre ? Répondis-je sèchement entre mes dents.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, reprenant sûrement contenance. Il était un parfait idiot. Pourquoi était-il si étonné de me revoir ici ? Franchement avec la vie que j'ai eue…

- Vous vous connaissez ? s'écria soudainement Carlie.

J'avais oublié mes filles jusque-là. Crétin fini qui me faisait oublier mes responsabilités de mère… Je contournais alors Cullen et je me plaçais devant mes filles, chacune d'un côté.

- Qui est-ce maman ? Demanda Renesmee.

- Maman ! Reprit-il, secoué par ces soudaines révélations.

- Cullen, dis-je brutalement.

J'inspirai à nouveau. Comment pouvais-je dire à nouveau son prénom après quatorze années à l'enterrer dans les ténèbres ? Il me fallait un effort surhumain. Jamais je n'aurais cru le revoir. Il était parti. Alors, non, jamais il aurait dû revenir.

- Ed… Edward Cullen, répondis-je froidement.

Dire son prénom après tant d'années me donna presque la nausée. J'inspirai fort et fermai les yeux dans le but de me ressaisir. Oh non… Je sentais son odeur… Il avait toujours la même odeur, il avait gardé le même parfum que je lui avais offert à l'un de ses anniversaires. Oh non… Pourquoi avais-je choisi une odeur si envoûtante ? Si vous saviez à quel point je regrette… _Pourquoi j'avais une réaction si bizarre ?_ Allez Bella, évite de penser à l'odeur et calme-toi.

- Ta… Ta fille ? S'interrogea-t-il à nouveau, me faisant rouvrir les yeux.

Il tourna la tête vers mon petit poussin et puis vers moi et répéta plusieurs fois l'opération. _Oui, ça se confirmait, il était un crétin fini…_

- Et moi… Je compte pour du beurre, marmotta Carlie.

- Edward Cullen, toussotai-je, impassible, apparemment tu ne sais plus compter : voici _mes_ filles.

Je pris soin d'appuyer sur le « mes ». Au moins, il le savait. Il savait enfin que j'avais des gosses, moi ! Une idée dont jadis, je n'avais jamais pensé avant au moins mes trente-cinq ans. Des souvenirs remontèrent discrètement à la surface…

_- Bella ? Demanda-t-il._

_- Moui… ?_

_Nous étions alors installés dans la clairière où nous passions le plus clair de notre temps, en dehors de l'école. Elle était située à quelques mètres derrière la maison d'Edward. C'était notre lieu de prédilection. Nous avions alors une douzaine d'années et nous parlions de nos projets._

_Je m'installais sur mon flanc droit, faisant face à mon meilleur ami, lui aussi allongé depuis plusieurs minutes sur son flanc gauche. Il me regardait de ses yeux verts intenses. Pour moi, il avait toujours eut des yeux surnaturels, si particuliers…_

_- Question purement inévitable : Tu en penses quoi de l'avenir, toi ? Demanda-t-il de sa petite voix douce._

_- Euh… Je… Baragouinai-je._

_- Tu ? Reprit-il tout sourire._

_- Bah… Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tu sais mon p'tit lion, la seule chose que j'aimerais faire ce serait être une grande auteure… ! Dis-je avec des milliers d'étoiles dans les yeux. Et toi ?_

_- Je sais pas… Professionnellement parlant, je ne sais pas quel métier faire… Il y en a tellement… Et euh… Je ne sais pas en fait._

_- Bah tu veux pas travailler avec ton piano ? M'exclamai-je, surprise._

_Edward avait commencé le piano à l'âge de quatre ans, avec l'aide de sa mère qui adorait l'instrument. Elle n'avait jamais pratiqué mais avait voulu que son fils le fasse. J'avais toujours admiré son habileté devant cette discipline._

_- Euh… Si mais bon… je sais pas… Répondit-il._

_- Ah… Et personnellement parlant ?_

_- Réponds-toi d'abord !_

_- Moi ? m'écriai-je. Moi ?_

_- Oui._

_- Oh… Eh bien… Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours détesté les mariages… Révélai-je tout en me tripotant le menton avec mon pouce et mon index. …d'autant plus que selon des études scientifiques, deux mariages sur trois finiraient par un joli divorce ! Ironisai-je. _

_- Oh. Ajouta-t-il._

_- Puis les gosses, c'est chiant, continuai-je, ils en font qu'à leur tête, te répondent et sont encore plus pire à l'adolescence…_

_Je tournai la tête à l'opposé de lui, regardant les papillons qui s'étaient décidés à sortir, avec ce magnifique soleil de printemps._

_- Tu es adolescente toi aussi, me fit-il remarquer._

_Je fis volte-face et le fis tomber sur le dos. Il avait toujours cette manie à vouloir me taquiner. Il commençait à rire et à bouger dans tout sens, alors j'avais eu l'incroyable idée de me mettre à califourchon sur ses genoux, le bloquant. Je le regardai avec un regard plein de défi. Je me mis à frotter mes mains sous ses yeux._

_- Bells…. M'avertit-il sachant déjà ce que je préparais._

_- Ed… Répondis-je sur le même ton en esquissant un immense sourire._

_- Tu…_

_Je me jetais sur lui avant qu'il puisse continuer sa phrase. Je lui chatouillais les côtes et il se mit à essayer de se débattre._

_- Bella… Bella… S'il-te-plaît, arrête ! AAAAAAAAH ! Bella ! Rigola-t-il._

_Je me stoppai quelques minutes après, morte de rire. Je m'allongeais sur lui, mes bras passant autour de son cou et les siens autour de ma taille. Nous étions très proches et nous passions le plus clair de nos journées comme ça. Nous restions un bon moment dans cette position, j'avais fermé les yeux pour écouter les sons de la nature._

_- Je ne veux pas d'enfants, repris-je soudainement, je serai une mauvaise mère. Tu as vu comment ma mère s'est occupée de moi ? …Ou alors seulement quand ma jeunesse sera passée… Environ vers… trente-cinq ans ? M'interrogeai-je. Mouai… ça me semble bien. Bref, on peut changer de sujet ?_

Retour à la réalité. Mince, mais pourquoi j'avais pensé à ça moi ? Quelle idiote… Un drôle de sentiment s'échappa de tout mon être. J'avais eu une sensation de vide autour de moi, comme si ce qui se passait réellement s'était évaporé pour faire place à mes souvenirs enfantins. Je me redis compte que j'avais juste émis une pensée… Pourquoi je m'autorisais à nouveau à penser à cet abruti ? Je relevai les yeux. Ah oui… Il était devant moi.

- Tes filles ? Répéta-il, ébahi.

- Dois-je me répéter ? Dis-je d'un ton dur.

- Non… Murmura-t-il.

Il m'énervait, ses réactions m'énervaient. Par sa faute, j'avais enduré une chose que je voulais avoir beaucoup plus vieille. Ou même pas du tout. Dès le premier instant où j'ai su que j'étais vraiment enceinte, je les avais chéries, car c'était la seule chose qui me restait de lui. Même si je les aimais, ça avait été un véritable fardeau pour moi de gérer tout ça toute seule. Je me rendais peu à peu compte que, pour la première en quatorze ans, je le revoyais…

- …Mais comment ?

- Dis-moi Edward, lâchai-je en essayant de ne pas trop grimacer en prononçant son prénom, dois-je te rappeler qui de nous a expliqué à l'autre comment on fait les bébés ?

Je fermais les yeux, tentant une nouvelle fois de me calmer. Mais malheureusement, je ne trouvais pas la paix que j'espérais apercevoir, mais un nouveau souvenir… Ce souvenir-là. Celui où il m'avait expliqué comment on faisait réellement les bébés. C'était un jour où nous devions avoir dix ans. Oui, c'était un peu jeune mais nous étions moins enfantins que nos camarades du même âge…

Il m'avait raconté que ce que les parents disaient étaient faux. On ne mettait pas une petite graine dans la bouche de la maman qui l'avalait avec de l'eau comme un comprimé. Enfant, Edward disait toujours la vérité, et je l'avais de suite cru. À l'époque, j'avais été très déçue, je croyais avoir compris pourquoi depuis toute jeune, Renée ne s'était jamais occupée de moi. J'avais cru qu'elle s'était trompée de médicament et qu'elle m'avait finalement eue. C'était le seul argument que j'avais trouvé pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment « ma mère » ne m'aimait pas et me le donnait pas comme toutes les autres mamans le faisaient.

La même sensation que tout à l'heure avait à nouveau envahi dans mon corps. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne voulais pas comprendre. J'avais eu raison de ne jamais penser à lui si je devais vivre des émotions dans ce type. J'étais légèrement énervée qu'il y ait ce genre d'effet sur moi. Ça m'agaçait.

- Hein…? Jaspina Carlie, faisant fuir mes derniers souvenirs.

- Avec qui ? Osa-t-il demander.

- On ne le connait même pas… Souffla Renesmee.

- Quoi ? Dit-il. Comment ça ?

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder mon vase d'émotions déjà trop rempli pour la journée.

- MAIS J'EN SAIS RIEN MOI ! JE NE CONNAISSAIS PAS CE GARCON !

Je me rapprochais de lui, essayant d'éviter d'être le centre de l'attention de tous les habitants de Forks. Je savais que c'était très mal vu que des amis comme moi et Edward se disputent. Enfin… amis… amis… c'est plus trop le mot à l'ordre du jour !

- JE NE SAIS PAS. OUI, J'AI COUCHÉ AVEC UN GARS ET ALORS ? mentis-je. OUI C'ÉTAIT SANS PROTECTION ET J'EN AVAIS ENVIE ! IL EN AVAIT ENVIE LUI AUSSI. ON AVAIT UN PEU BU. JE NE LE CONNAISSAIS PAS, LUI NON PLUS, LE LENDEMAIN IL EST PARTI AUX AURORES. JE SUIS TOMBEE ENCEINTE. POINT BARRE ! ET PUIS… QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT TE FOUTRE A TOI ? crachai-je.

Quelques personnes à proximité de notre groupe nous jetèrent un œil et levèrent un sourcil auxquels je jetai un regard noir.

- Que…quoi ? dirent mes filles en même temps.

Rooh non… Comment pouvais-je être aussi stupide de déclarer tout cela devant mes filles ? J'allais les regretter ces mots… Beaucoup…

Cullen, lui, il resta secoué par ce que je venais de déclarer. Je ne voulais pas lui dire mon secret. C'était trop risqué. Je ne voulais pas partager mes filles. J'espérais intérieurement qu'il repartait très vite à je-ne-sais-où. Je ne voulais plus le voir.

- Toi… Ce n'est pas possible… Marmotta-t-il.

- AH OUI ? D'où crois-tu que ces deux jolies jeunes filles sont sorties… ? Dis-je d'une voix sarcastique. Parce que tu vois, elles ne sont sorties de nulle part d'autre que mon vagin ! Dis-je en montrant du doigt mon bas-ventre.

- Maman ! S'exclamèrent mes filles à l'unisson.

Bon…Ok… J'y étais allée un peu fort mais c'était marrant de voir la tête de Cullen qui faisait une étrange grimace. Puis, il reprit une façade normale. Je crus le voir réfléchir quelques instants.

- Bella ?

- Quoi ? Dis-je, mauvaise.

- Pour… pourquoi m'engueules-tu ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Me demanda-t-il.

Belle blague Cullen… Qu'avais-tu fait de mal ? Eh bien si j'évite de te dire que tu m'avais mise en cloque et que j'avais dû élever mes filles seule…

- Qu'as-tu fait de mal ? N'as-tu pas trahi la promesse numéro 1 ? Tu sais le « Ne jamais s'abandonner » ? Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Promesses… ? Marmonna Renesmee

Je savais que ce n'était pas bien, depuis j'ignorais le plus les commentaires de mes deux pipelettes, mais je savais que j'avais droit à un interrogatoire dans les jours à venir alors autant ne pas en rajouter une couche en entrant dans leur petit jeu.

- Bella… Répondit-il en se frottant le visage. Tu savais que c'était prévu depuis longtemps… Je n'avais pas le choix. Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ?

Puisque j'avais remis cette histoire des promesses sur le tapis. Autant le faire bien ! _Pas le choix… Pas le choix… Mais bien sûr…_

- Ne te souviens-tu pas d'un « Ne jamais se laisser seul » par hasard ? Non parce que c'était soi-disant un quelque chose qui s'appelait promesse numéro 2 !

- Bella… Soupira-t-il.

- Quoi ? Répliquai-je, acide. As-tu oublié ?

- Hein ? S'exclama discrètement Renesmee.

Je n'y croyais pas… Le mec qui avait un cerveau qui faisait office de carte mémoire (_c'était pour vous dire hein… !_), ne se rappelait plus de ce bout de papier de mon journal intime de mes huit ans. Nous avions commencé à écrire des promesses dessus lorsqu'à mes huit ans, une _ancienne_ copine, (_je ne savais même pas comment j'avais fait pour être amie avec elle_), du nom de Nettie Miller m'avait trahie lourdement et m'avait également abandonnée.

Edward, pour me remonter le moral et pour me promettre que je ne le perdrais jamais (_Oui, menteur du jour, bonjour !_), avait décidé qu'on écrirait sur un bout de papier déchiré de mon journal intime, toutes les promesses qu'on devait se faire pour toute la vie. Ensuite, nous avions même fait un petit rituel avec un peu de notre sang pour sceller le tout. C'était vraiment stupide mais c'était des choses que l'on faisait lorsqu'on était gosse et impressionnable.

- Je pensais que _tu_ avais oublié ! M'accusa-t-il, reprenant le ton que j'avais mis dans mes questions.

- Moi ? Dis-je en faisant les gros yeux.

- Oui. Toi.

- Jamais ! Répliquai-je.

- Attendez… Dit soudain Renesmee. Mais…

- Vous étiez ensemble avant ? Finit Carlie.

QUOI ? C'est une blague ! Dites-moi qu'elles ne pensaient sincèrement pas à ça ! Pitié, Cullen et moi ? Ah… non. Jamais.

Je haïssais cette ambiguïté qui trônait sur moi et Cullen. C'était l'enfer depuis que j'étais toute petite. On m'avait toujours dit que je finirais avec ce désormais lâche. Je n'y avais jamais cru et j'avais ignoré toutes les remarques incessantes de tout le monde à propos de lui et moi. Certains vieux croutons de Forks, qui n'avaient jamais rien à faire, avaient même parié que je finirais avec cet idiot me servant désormais d'ex meilleur ami.

- NON. JAMAIS ! Nous répondîmes à l'unisson.

Je fixai Cullen, qui lui… bah… me fixait aussi. Je lui lançai un regard noir auquel il me répondit de même. Au moins, nous étions d'accord sur un certain point !

- Ah bon… Commenta Carlie.

- C'est bizarre, ajouta Renesmee.

Ça suffit. Rentrons à la maison.

- Cullen ! Ne t'avise plus jamais à revenir ici ! Reste là où tu étais avant de débarquer ici. Ce sera beaucoup mieux, l'avertis-je.

- Impossible, répondit-il.

- QUOI ? Criai-je à nouveau.

Je le fixai à nouveau, interloquée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il racontait.

- Je m'en fiche, tu pars d'ici tout de suite, je ne veux plus te voir.

- Bah je ne sais pas comment tu vas faire Swan, parce que j'ai déménagé pour habiter dans la maison de mes parents.

ET MERDE ! Quoi ? Non ! Non ! Impossible ! Je ne vais pas me coltiner Cullen tous les jours, hein ? Pitié ! Non, non et non ! Comment vais-je faire sérieusement ? Une idée ?

Je sifflai quand j'entendais mon nom de famille sortir de sa bouche.

- Un problème Swan ?

- Aucun Cullen, dis-je en faisant un grand sourire forcé.

- Bien.

Mes filles commencèrent à marcher à la sortie et je fis de même. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de sa venue. Jamais je n'aurais cru le revoir. Pour moi, Cullen appartenait à mon passé. Certes, il avait été le pilier de toute ma jeunesse, mais c'était lui-même qui en avait provoqué la fin si prématurée. C'était irréel de le revoir, comme si vous revoyez la célébrité de votre enfance resurgir de l'ombre après tant d'années.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru te revoir, dit-il soudainement.

- Et donc… Répondis-je, peu enchantée.

- Je pensais que tu serais partie, chuchota-t-il.

- C'est sûr qu'après se faire mettre en cloque par un connard de première qui se casse quelques heures après, puis ensuite se rendre compte que l'on n'a non pas gagné le droit d'élever un enfant, mais deux… ! Oui, avec ça, c'est sûr que je pouvais partir comme je le souhaitais ! Dis-je ironiquement.

Il savait que plus jeune, à l'époque, je rêvais de partir dans une grande ville. Forks n'était définitivement pas le style de vie que je préférais et j'aimais déjà toute jeune les villes vivantes et peuplées de monde. Ça n'avait jamais changé mais avec mes pauvres moyens de jeune femme fauchée avec deux enfants à charge… Mon rêve ne s'était jamais réalisé.

Il ne commenta pas. C'était beaucoup mieux pour moi, je me contrôlais de moins en moins et il avait plus de probabilité de que je fasse une connerie. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce comportement qu'il avait eu ce soir-là… N'empêche, ce que je venais de sortir était presque vrai, j'étais quand même allée un peu fort en le traitant indirectement de connard sans qu'il le sache, je l'avoue…

Pour éviter d'exploser, je finis par sortir et je décidais rentrer chez moi. J'avais laissé mes filles là-bas, leur laissant le loisir de profiter un peu de la soirée. En me retournant je vis que Cullen sortait à son tour et je pressais alors le pas.

- Bella, cria-t-il.

- Laisse-moi, je ne veux plus te revoir, hurlai-je à mon tour.

- Mais…

- Tais-toi, va-t'en ! Aboyai-je.

Il s'arrêta et j'en profitai pour m'échapper discrètement. Je courrais et rentrais à l'appartement.

**POV : Edward Cullen**

Dire qu'il y avait quelques heures j'étais tout content de revenir à Forks ! Maintenant j'étais septique. En premier temps, jamais je n'aurais imaginé revoir Bella. Ensuite, jamais je n'aurais cru la revoir à Forks. Aussi, jamais je n'aurais pensé la rencontrer aussi vite. Enfin, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle avait deux filles. Ajoutons aussi le fait que Bella m'avait en travers de la gorge et le tour était joué !

Elle me détestait. Dès son premier mot, j'avais compris qu'elle avait une haine presque irrationnelle envers moi… « CULLEN ? » avait-t-elle crié, signifiant aussi qu'il y avait une chose qui posait problème. Jamais elle n'avait appelé comme ça, seulement lorsqu'elle avait été au summum de la colère, ce n'était arrivé seulement qu'une seule fois.

Je me rappelais le jour où je lui avais annoncé notre départ. Un jour, mon père et ma mère avaient décidé de déménager les mois suivants. Bella avait été en colère, en colère et impuissante face au fait que j'avais été forcé de partir. Elle m'avait engueulé de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables et avait décidé de m'appeler « Cullen » et de me vouvoyer. Finalement, elle avait fini par céder… Les mois suivants, nous passions le plus possible de notre temps ensemble, s'arrangeant pour avoir ne serait-ce-que quelques minutes ensemble. Enfin, nous avions définitivement été obligés de nous quitter, je partais pour Chicago. Le mois suivant le départ, nous nous étions disputés. Et puis… plus de nouvelles !

En pensant à toutes les scènes qu'elle m'avait faites, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à elle. Je revis alors toute sa colère envers moi et tous nos derniers moments partagés ensembles. Ça me faisait drôle, plus j'y pensais, plus j'avais l'impression que c'était réel.

J'avais du mal à admettre que la fille que je prenais pour Bella était réellement sa fille. Sur le coup, ça m'avait fait un de ses chocs ! C'était un bouleversement total pour moi, je n'arrivais pas à croire que Bella avait été enceinte. Enceinte trop tôt et elle n'avait jamais dédaigné à m'en parler… Je me serais occupé de ses enfants comme si ça avait été les miens.

Deux filles… La seconde fille que je croyais être une amie était elle aussi sa fille ! C'était incroyable mais très effrayant… Bella avait eu deux filles. Elles étaient si différentes… La première était la copie exacte de Bella mais en miniature et la seconde n'était pas du tout ressemblante à Bella. J'avais seulement remarqué que ses traits féminins était dû à sa mère. En aucun point elle était similaire à Bella. C'était si étrange…

Les deux filles avaient l'air d'être d'à peu près du même âge. La fille qui était une mini Bella était habillée de la même manière que sa mère lorsque cette dernière était ado. J'avais été surpris. Elle devait être elle aussi une jeune fille discrète mais pleine de charme. Ensuite, la seconde n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche mais avait l'air plutôt polie. À l'opposé de sa sœur et de sa mère, elle devait sûrement aimer les couleurs et la mode. Rien qu'en voyant sa frimousse, on pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle respirait la joie et la bonne humeur.

J'étais très content pour Bella mais aussi très attristé. J'avais été curieux de savoir qui était le père des jeunes filles de Bella mais apparemment elle non plus ne le connaissait pas. J'avais été estomaqué de savoir que mon amie s'était dévergondée toute seule et avait fini avec un inconnu qui est parti le plus tôt possible… C'était vraiment lâche… Jamais je ne pourrais comprendre des types pareils !

Le pire avait été que Bella m'avait engueulé pour je ne sais qu'elle raison… Elle m'avait parlé de mon départ précipité et avait fait point d'honneur de me rappeler le papier des 14 promesses. Je croyais qu'elle avait oublié mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle remettait ces promesses sur le tapis.

J'espérais avoir vite des réponses. Il fallait que je puisse la revoir très vite.

Un groupe de jeunes filles arriva devant le bar et elles me regardèrent. Elles étaient toutes habillées de façon provocante alors qu'elles ne devaient avoir qu'à peine l'âge des filles de Bella. C'était assez flippant de savoir que les parents les laisser sortir dans ce genre de tenues. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant moi, -si je puis dire- me matèrent de leurs yeux barbouillés de maquillage, et m'observèrent de bas en haut. _Comment les parents pouvaient laisser leurs adolescentes draguer des mecs du double de leur âge ?_ Je ne comprendrais définitivement jamais. Finalement, elles remarquèrent que je ne réagissais pas et partirent dans le restaurant-bar.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je décidais de m'en aller, laissant derrière moi, les jeunes filles de ma meilleure amie.

**POV : Carlie Swan**

Alors ça… Mais…

- Qu'est-ce-que c'était cette histoire ? Dit Renesmee

- J'ai pensé exactement la même chose que toi ! M'exclamai-je

- Ce n'est plus un secret pour personne de toute façon, répondit-elle.

- Tu en penses quoi, toi ? Lui demandai-je en faisant signe de la tête vers Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen ou monsieur-je-suis-un-beau-gosse-et-je-connais-ta-mère… Je ne comprenais pas les sous-entendus entre ma mère et ce dernier. Je savais qu'ils se disaient des choses qu'eux seuls arrivaient à déchiffrer mais c'était vraiment bizarre. Ma sœur non plus, ne saisissait pas ce qui se passait. Pourtant elle connaissait beaucoup mieux maman que moi puisqu'elle avait exactement les mêmes goûts.

Monsieur-je-suis-un-beau-gosse-et-je-connais-ta-mère était encore planté devant la porte d'entrée du restaurant-bar. Tout à fait normal… enfin… plutôt bizarre. Il avait l'air étrange ce type. D'autant plus qu'après ce qu'avait dit maman je n'avais encore moins confiance en ce type.

- Apparemment, murmura ma sœur, il connaitrait très bien maman. T'as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Moi je pense qu'ils ont dû être très proches et apparemment, ça a dû mal tourner vu comme maman lui a hurlé dessus. Je pense qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal. Tu ne crois pas ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

- Euh… Je… Ouais… Euh… Sûrement, je ne sais pas… Répondis-je quelque peu perdue.

Nessie, en plus d'être discrète, timide et réservée était aussi très curieuse et très observatrice. Contrairement à moi, qui ne voyais telle ou telle chose qu'une heure plus tard, elle, en quelques secondes arrivait à tout examiner du regard et à tout remarquer. Je pensais personnellement qu'elle serait d'une grande aide chez les policiers, je la voyais très bien comme une enquêtrice ou détective. De toute façon, pour moi, l'un ou l'autre, c'était pareil.

N'empêche, je n'arrivais pas à saisir qu'est-ce-qui liait cet homme avec notre mère. C'était assez mystérieux et pas assez clair. Il fallait absolument qu'on en parle avec maman ! Un interrogatoire et règle.

Soudain, la porte du bar s'ouvrit à nouveau. Oh… Super ! Mais qui voyais-je là ? Miss Sarah McKendy et sa bande de… _euh… Par quoi pouvait-on remplacer ce mot ? …sa bande de pimbêche ! Oui…_ Miss McKendy et sa bande de pimbêche venaient de rentrer dans l'établissement. Un groupe de garçon de notre âge assis tout près reluquaient le derrière de ces jeunes… _euh… sérieusement à quoi ça servait de m'abstenir de dire des vulgarités en parlant à moi-même dans ma tête ? À rien ! D'autant plus que maman n'était pas là alors hein… ! Oui, oui, je sais, ce n'était pas bien ! Rooh…_ Donc, je repris une énième fois : Un groupe de garçon assis tout près reluquaient avec insistance le derrière de ces poufiasses !

- Qu'as-tu dis, Carlie ? Demanda la miss en prenant la pose devant moi tout en posant une de ses mains sur sa hanche gauche. Ai-je bien entendu les filles ? Les interrogea-t-elle du regard et faisant des gestes censés être « sexy ».

Et merde… Maintenant que je disais clairement ce que je pensais, il fallait que je me mette à parler à voix haute ! Quelle cruche que j'étais…

- Quoi ? Non rien, répondis-je.

- Bien, dit-elle en faisant claquer ses talons sur le parquet du restaurant.

Miss McKendy s'approcha du bar tout en faisant sa démarche de top model.

- Emmett, mon chou, continua-t-elle, je voudrais un p'tit cocktail maison s'il-te-plaît !

Je regardais ce dernier et je vis qu'il lui lançait un regard noir. Nous savions que nous n'avions pas l'âge légal de boire mais tout ce que la cruche de McKendy voulait, elle l'avait ! Nous savions tous que si Emmett refusait, les parents de cette idiote seraient capables d'un procès contre le restaurant. Et oui… C'était déjà arrivé une histoire comme celle-ci autre part avec la même fille.

Emmett abandonna finalement son regard meurtrier pour s'occuper de la boisson de la poufiasse. Je le plaignais sérieusement. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était de voir cette dernière en train de lui faire les yeux doux et de ne pas s'apercevoir de la haine qu'il avait envers elle ! Elle draguait tous les hommes qu'elle trouvait séduisant. Ensuite ? Eh bien elle les foutait à la poubelle…

- Dis Carlie, ma belle, reprit-elle, tu as un lien avec ce beau gosse devant le bar ? S'interrogea miss meilleure amie de McKendy alias la poufiasse de Heidi Colombus.

Ses copines s'écartèrent pour montrer la vue de dehors. Monsieur-je-suis-un-beau-gosse-et-je-connais-ta-mère était encore et toujours posté devant la devanture ! Incroyable, non mais sérieusement, il n'avait pas d'autre chose à faire dans la vie ? Non je disais ça parce qu'il avait l'air très con comme ça… !

- Euh… Bah non pourquoi ? Demandai-je, acerbe.

- C'est pas ton père ? S'émerveilla-t-elle.

- Non, pourquoi ? M'agaçai-je.

- Oh non rien… Roucoula-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait sûrement mielleuse, c'est juste que tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau, t'es rouquine et t'as des yeux aussi vert de que lui, marmotta-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Rétorquai-je. Tu te fous de moi ? Sérieusement…

- Bah quoi ? Fit-elle en me faisant la moue accompagnée de sa couche en cul-de-poule et posant son index sur cette dernière. J'ai vraiment l'air de me foutre de la tête d'une fille habillée avec des bouts de tissus cousus ensemble… ? Non…

- …

- Bref, si tu ne le connais pas, ni rien, et que tu n'as pas de lien de famille à mon plus grand bonheur, eh bien… LES FILLES ! cria-t-elle, j'ouvre la chasse à ce beau gosse ! La première qui l'attire dans ses filets, elle a gagné !

- OUAI ! Crièrent-elles.

Miss McKendy ne finit pas son cocktail et prit les devant de cette soi-disant chasse à l'homme. Elle imposa à toutes ses copines une date de commencement, n'étant pas d'accord que ça commence ce jour-ci. Elle reporta l'affaire au lendemain, à mon grand soulagement. Je ne voulais vraiment pas les voir à l'œuvre et je savais que ma sœur était du même avis que le mien.

- C'est pathétique, commenta ma sœur, dépitée.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, approuvai-je.

Nous restâmes encore un petit moment à regarder les jeunes dévergondées à une table, discutant bruyamment. Elles parlaient sans tabou de sexe, de copains, de drogues, d'alcool et de l'école. On commentait leurs activités et ça nous faisait passer le temps. Nous vîmes aussi que Monsieur-je-suis-un-beau-gosse-et-je-connais-ta-mère n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il était mort ? Non, sûrement pas…

Miss McKendy finit par revenir au bar et pendant que cette dernière commandait de nouvelles boissons. Edward Cullen finit par bouger ses fesses et commença à partir. Il allait sûrement rentrer chez lui. Tout comme nous, les copines de la poufiasse le remarquèrent et s'échappèrent discrètement du bar pour aller à la chasse. Quant Sarah McKendy se retourna, elle vit avec horreur que son groupe de « copines » et le mec qu'elle convoitait étaient partis.

- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? Nous cracha-t-elle. Bande d'idiotes !

- Oh peuchère ! Mimai-je une fille triste.

- Tais-toi ! M'ordonna-t-elle.

- Peuchère tes amies sont parties à la pêche sans toi ? Oh là, là, là… Que c'est triste ! Ironisai-je.

Je regardais Nessie du coin de l'œil et je vis qu'elle se retenait de rire tout comme moi. La poufiasse me regarda dans les yeux et me jeta un regard très, très noir !

- Bou j'ai peur… ! Me moquai-je. Tu veux de l'aide ? Tes amies sont parties à gauche !

- Oh merci ! S'enchanta-t-elle exagérément.

Elle vint me faire un bisou sur la joue et partit en courant.

- Beurk, rigola Nessie.

- Chut, dis-je.

Je m'essuyais du revers de la main ma joue pleine de rouge à lèvre rose pétard. Mon dieu… Vu la quantité qu'il y avait sur ma main, elle s'était fourrée tout le pot sur le visage ! Nessie se moqua gentiment de moi et me prévenant que maintenant ça me faisait un blush sur la joue. Génial… Manquait plus que ça !

Emmett me regarda, resta fixe un moment, avant d'éclater de rire. Bien sûr il était tellement bruyant que les clients se retournèrent sans comprendre. Emmett, la prochaine fois, je demanderais à ma mère si je peux te tuer ! Il finit par compatir de mon sort et me tendit un torchon mouillé d'eau. Je m'essuyais rapidement.

Quand je regardais l'heure, il était huit heures et demie du soir. Il fallait rentrer. Nous sortîmes du restaurant et nous rentrâmes à la maison. _Maman, prépare-toi à une série de questions !_

**POV : Edward Cullen**

Je rentrais à pied à la maison de mes parents. Aujourd'hui avait été une folle et longue journée. Pour résumer encore une fois, je ne m'attendais à ce que ma vie prenne un tournant si vif en partant de New York. Je me mis à me remémorer chaque détail tout en marchant tranquillement dans la rue.

- ET TOI ! Me héla une voix.

Je me retournais, surpris. La voix était assez lointaine et je cherchais du regard qui pouvait en être l'émetteur. Soudain, je vis plusieurs silhouettes féminines s'approcher. Je ne bougeais pas pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps que je puisse les voir plus correctement. Quand je reconnus les jeunes allumeuses, je partis à toute vitesse.

Que faire face à de jeunes filles dont vous pourriez être le père ? M'enfuir était sans conteste la solution. Malheureusement, je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient championnes de courses avec des chaussures à talons d'au moins dix bons centimètres, si je m'abuse. _Merci Alice de m'avoir appris la mode de A à Z…_ Elles réussirent finalement à m'atteindre.

- Hey beau gosse, dit une des adolescentes avec une moue aguicheuse collée à la figure.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? dit une autre, même expression sur sa tête pleine de peinture.

Même avec leurs talons, elles restèrent petites devant moi. _Merci papa pour avoir hérité de ta taille !_ J'étais certain que si j'avais été plus petit, elles auraient tenté de m'embrasser.

- Il ne répond pas… Tu crois qu'il est timide ? Demanda l'une d'entre elles.

- J'aime les timides, commenta la première.

- T'as vu le regard qu'il a… waouh ! J'aime ce regard ténébreux…

- Et comment !

- T'as vu ses yeux verts !

- Oh… et ses cheveux…

- Il est à craquer !

Pitié, il fallait vraiment que je trouve une solution. Je savais que la force physique ne règlerait aucun problème. _Que faire face à des filles à papas richement fortunés ?_ Tiens… Je ne savais pas que Forks avait été envahi de familles de ce genre ! Dire que ça n'avait jamais été comme ça, avant… Bon, je retournais à mes oignons, et les regardais. En regardant leurs yeux encore enfantins, je discernais dans leurs regards un sentiment d'envie. Comme si j'étais un gros bout de viande et qu'elles étaient toutes des prédatrices.

Soudain, j'eus une idée. Il fallait parler pour les faire reculer, pour les faire dégoûter et abandonner. Je me souvins alors de ma petite scène avec la fille de l'aéroport. _Je devais tout à ma mère, elle savait comment faire pour faire tourner une situation dans le sens qu'elle le souhaitait. Merci maman. _Je décidais de stopper leurs commentaires incessants sur ma petite personne.

- Hum… hum… dis-je.

- Oh mais c'est qu'il parle… S'émerveilla la blonde sur ma gauche.

- Rooh… Il a une voix trop sexy, rêva la brune à côté de l'autre.

- Grr… Il est à moi ! Dit-une blonde arrivant tout prêt.

- AH NON ! Il est à moi, c'est moi qui y arrivée en premier. Première arrivée, première servie ! Grogna une fille à ma droite.

Bon… Je devais agir et les remettre en place. Puisque je mentais toujours en disant que j'avais une famille, autant continuer !

- Bon, mesdemoiselles, dis-je désagréable mais récoltant tout de même l'attention. Cessez vos commentaires de tentatrices, ce n'est pas une chose que vous devriez faire à votre âge. Vous avez le temps avant de tenter une chose qui ressemble à « essayer de séduire », retournez jouer avec vos barbies siliconées. J'ai l'âge d'être votre père, et j'en suis un. D'ailleurs, je ne compte pas tromper ma femme avec des minettes en chaleur !

Elles me regardèrent, se regardèrent, et devinrent rouges de honte.

- Venez ! On s'en va, hurla l'une des blondes.

La bande de pseudo allumeuses s'en alla je-ne-sais-où et je partis tranquillement à la maison de mes parents. Ça m'avait quand même retourné, je n'arrivais pas à croire que dans cette ville si calme, il avait des filles de l'âge des filles de Bella qui étaient comme ça.

Arrivé à la maison, j'allumais la cuisine et le salon. Je partis dans ma chambre pour me déshabiller. J'enfilais un boxer et un bas de survêtement large et je restais torse nu. Je savais qu'il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça à Forks, mais c'était devenu une habitude. Quand j'ai commencé à habiter seul, j'avais l'habitude de rester toujours habillé de cette manière. J'avais un penchant pour l'exhibitionnisme quand j'étais seul, chez moi. Il m'arrivait de dormir nu.

Bref, je descendis les escaliers et je rejoignis la cuisine. Je me fis des pâtes à la carbonara, ce n'était pas très sophistiqué et c'était vite fait. Je savais faire des choses plus complexes mais ça je le devais à ma mère. _Merci maman de m'avoir appris à cuisiner !_ Je mangeais tranquillement devant la télévision du salon, regardant une série télévisée choisie au hasard.

Quand je finis de souper, je mettais les restes au frigo et je rangeais la cuisine. Je montais dans ma chambre d'adolescent, j'enlevais mon bas de survêtement. Je fis ma toilette et enfin, je m'allongeais dans mon lit. Adolescent, j'avais décidé d'en demander un deux places, sachant que Bella dormait souvent avec moi. Il était toujours là, il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Je m'endormis avec pleins de souvenirs dans la tête. Je me promis de régler mes problèmes avec Bella.

* * *

_Voilà... C'était le chapitre dont je ne suis pas très fière._..

_Nous revoyons Sarah McKendy, Bella, Carlie, Renesmee et bien sûr notre Edward. J'espère que vous avez compris les différences entre Carlie et Renesmee. J'espère ré-éclaircir ce point-là parce que ça ne me semble pas assez net._

_Bref, c'était encore un chapitre plein de rebondissement, du coup, nous ne voyons pas les habitudes des filles. Bon, on en apprend un peu sur Edward... (En tous cas, moi, je le veux bien dans mon lit! Ok, je me fais la conversation toute seule...)  
_

_Je vous dis à dans 2 semaines ! (Même si je suis en vacances, cela m'étonnerait fortement que j'arrive à écrire un chapitre en 1 semaine) Et je suis sincèrement désolée du retard ! Et je le serais encore plus si je dépasse les 2 semaines !  
_

_Par pitié, ne me tuez pas ! (Tuer = Pas de suite !)  
_

_Brefouilles, gros bisous, Berskherayvin !  
_

_**PS:** J'ai écrit un OS en attendant que mon inspiration revienne. Il est publié depuis pas mal de temps et je n'ai pas reçu énormément de reviews, du coup, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on en pense. J'aimerais vraiment que vous le lisiez, si possible, ça me ferait énormément plaisir des avis.  
_

_C'est un OS tragique et dramatique, donc il faudra sortir les mouchoirs. Je pense tout de même que même si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'OS, il pourra vous plaire. Il est inspiré de ma propre vie et de ce qui s'est passé dedans. Beaucoup de personnes ont déjà pu ressentir ce genre d'émotions, malheureusement.  
_

_Il est dédié à une amie, morte alors qu'elle commençait son adolescence.  
_

_Si vous vous sentez de lire mon OS, passez voir le lien sur mon profil, le titre est: **"Ton Souvenir, Mes Pensées, La Lettre"**. Je sais que je me fais moi-même de la pub, mais je voudrais avoir surtout des avis.  
_


	5. Illusions

****_Euhm... Que puis-je vous dire à part que je suis DESOLEE et que j'ai HONTE ? Bah alors: je suis DESOLEE et j'ai HONTE de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse !_

_J'espère que vous comprendrez que finalement, les vacances sont hyper chargées et que j'ai énormément de mal à écrire ce que je veux quand je veux. J'arrive à rester une nuit sans rien écrire parce que tout bonnement l'inspiration ne vient pas. Je sais exactement ce que je veux dire par la suite mais je suis dans l'incapacité d'écrire ne serait-ce que quelques lignes pour avancer. Du coup, je réfléchis des heures ou j'abandonne et je remets le couvert au lendemain.  
_

_Je suis vraiment désolée ! Exceptionnellement je ne publie pas un week-end parce que ça fait presque 2 semaines que je n'ai rien posté ! J'ai vraiment honte :(  
Dire que je vous avais promis de ne pas avoir autant de retard que la dernière fois... C'EST PIRE !  
_

_Bon, j'ai écrit mon chapitre, c'est le principal, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
_

_A tout de suite !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Illusions**

_« L'illusion est la première apparence de la vérité » _Rabindranàth Tagore

**POV : Bella Swan**

J'avais préparé le diner assez distraitement, toutes mes pensées allant vers mes louloutes et Cullen, encore une fois. J'étais toujours aussi stupéfaite de ma rencontre avec ce dernier. En y repensant, je me demandais toujours comment je n'avais pas pu tomber sur le cul tellement que c'était si inattendu.

Je terminais ma sauce carbonara et je la goutais. Elle était un brin trop épaisse et les lardons étaient légèrement trop cuits. Bon, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que je deviendrais parfaite en cuisine. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit. Merde ! L'eau des pâtes venait de déborder. Je retirais vite fait la casserole et je pris l'éponge près de l'évier, je passais cette dernière sur la surface brûlante et j'essuyais les dégâts. Malheureusement, avec moi et ma maladresse légendaire, je posais mon pouce trop bas sur l'éponge et je passais un nouveau coup d'éponge tout en me brûlant le doigt. Je retirais vivement ma main.

- Putain, sifflai-je.

Je m'empressai de passer mon doigt sous l'eau glaciale, ce qui me calma momentanément la petite douleur. Je mis plus de pression. Puis, je sentis une odeur indescriptible me chatouiller le nez. Je tournais la tête vers l'endroit où provenait cette puanteur et je vis avec horreur que j'avais laissé cette maudite éponge sur la plaque et qu'elle commençait à cramer.

- Bordel ! Criai-je, je suis vraiment maudite !

J'allais attraper l'éponge quand un bras plus rapide me rattrapa. Ce qui évidemment, me fit sursauter. Je me tournais et je découvris que mes deux filles étaient là. Carlie s'empressa de jeter l'éponge à la poubelle tandis que sa sœur s'approchait pour prendre les couverts.

- Ah mes louloutes, dis-je prise au dépourvu, je ne vous ais pas vu arriver. Euh… je… je me suis brûlée quand j'ai passé l'éponge vu que cette satanée casserole s'est mise à couler !

- Ce n'est pas grave maman, répondit Carlie de sa voix chantante, on va finir pour toi, va t'asseoir !

- Euh… bon… d'accord.

Nessie mit la table sans décrocher un mot, à son habitude. C'était moi, comme j'étais à son âge, tout timide et très réservée. Elle parlait toujours pour dire quelque chose intelligemment contrairement à Carlie, qui elle, était une petite pile électrique ! D'ailleurs, je savais d'où venaient leurs caractères… Tiens… Voilà que lorsque je l'oublie, il décide systématiquement de revenir pointer le bout de son nez à travers mes pensées. _Pff…_

Je m'assis sur une chaise du bar et je regardais Carlie qui était de dos et qui finissait de préparer le plat. Ses longs cheveux roux dansaient dans contre ses reins. Elle acheva sa tâche et nous présenta un plat de pâtes à la carbonara sur le bar, à moi et sa sœur. Nessie servit l'eau et mes filles s'assirent autour du bar.

Nous mangions tranquillement mais je ne pus m'empêcher de voir la discussion silencieuse et les regards que se lançaient mes louloutes. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour connaître leurs pensées à ce moment-là. Elles avaient ce lien de jumelles et je trouvais ça plutôt fascinant. Au bout de quelques bouchées, ma curiosité l'emportait.

- Vous pensez à quoi ? Demandai-je de but en blanc.

Nessie et Carlie sursautèrent et se regardèrent longuement avant d'hocher simplement la tête.

- Hum… Comment dire… Commença Renesmee.

- En fait… euh… Reprit Carlie.

Elles semblaient embarrassées et moi je me posais à nouveau des questions.

- J'écoute, je ne vais pas vous mordre ! Essayai-je de plaisanter.

Bon… Hein… On avait tous compris que Bella Swan était la pire des farceuses depuis longtemps…

- C'était qui maman ? Demanda enfin Nessie.

- Qui ça ? Dis-je innocemment sachant pourtant de _qui_ voulaient-elles parler.

Elles n'avaient – à mon plus grand désespoir – pas oublié… Et elles avaient également hérités de mon-son caractère têtu et obstiné.

- Le gars dont tu n'as pas arrêté d'appeler « Cullen », lâcha soudainement Carlie en appuyant sa tête sur son bras.

- C'est qui ? Maman, c'est ton ex ? Demanda Nessie.

Quoi ? Elles croyaient que c'était un ex ! Mais n'importe quoi !

- Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? M'écriai-je en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

Je pris un peu de pâtes et commençai à manger. Les filles firent de même. J'observais leurs regards.

- Si tu le dis… marmotta Carlie, pensive.

- Et bien je le dis, affirmai-je.

- N'empêche, ajouta timidement Nessie, ça n'explique pas le pourquoi du comment tu le connais…

Tout à coup mon assiette fut soudain beaucoup plus intéressante. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de parler ce cher Cullen, j'avais eu ma dose pour la soirée et je commençais à craquer. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais écrabouillé toutes mes pâtes et mon plat ne ressemblait plus à rien. Lorsque je m'aperçus de mon badigeonnage d'enfant, je me mis à manger les manger, elles étaient tièdes sans plus.

Malgré tout, je sentais et savais que j'avais les regards mi-curieux mi-interrogateurs de mes filles posés sur moi. Il fallait absolument que je trouve une solution. Un petit bobard ferait l'affaire…

- Hum… je… euh… Edward Cullen, dis-je en séparant chaque syllabe, était un garçon que j'ai connu au lycée, et euh… il était un… euh… ami.

Je toussotai faiblement, sachant qu'il y avait de minces erreurs dans ma déclaration. Ça devrait faire l'affaire, pensai-je.

- Et… Continuai-je en inspirant fort, on s'est perdu de vue après.

- Ok, dit Carlie, ses yeux verts dirigés droit vers les miens, mais ça n'explique pas ta colère envers ce pauvre homme.

_Ce pauvre homme ? Ma chérie, si tu savais ce qu'il nous a fait… Enfin, ni toi ni ta sœur ne peuvent comprendre, mais moi j'en ai souffert._

- Oh ça… En fait, mentis-je, c'est que j'étais très énervée cet après-midi à la librairie avec tous ces cartons, ces livres et tout et euh… Le voir après tant d'années a été la goutte d'eau qui a tout fait déverser.

_Mais oui Bella, continue à mentir comme moi je suis pape… De plus Bella, tu sais très bien que tu mens extrêmement mal. Rooh ça va hein, elles ont l'air de ne pas avoir saisi ! Bella, tu crois que c'est vraiment bien de mentir à tes propres gosses ? Tu n'as pas honte ? D'autant plus que tu te trompes d'expression ! Oh mais ferme-la toi ! Je sais que je n'ai aucun talent pour la comédie mais pas la peine de me rabaisser encore plus, oh ! T'es qui pour me dire ça ? Euh… Ta conscience ? Bah ma vraie raison, elle t'emmerde, et Bam ! Aïeuh… ! Rooh tais-toi pleurnicheuse… _Non mais je vous jure j'en venais à me parler à moi-même, j'étais plus que pathétique… _A qui le dis-tu ?_

- Ah… marmotta si doucement Nessie que je crus ne pas l'avoir entendue.

- Mes cocottes, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais je suis fatiguée, annonçai-je.

Je savais que plus j'irai tôt au lit, plus j'échapperais vite à leur interrogatoire. Renesmee et Carlie hochèrent simplement la tête. Je me fis mon petit café décaféiné du soir, j'ajoutai un sucre et puis je le bus. J'embrassai tendrement mes deux jumelles à moi, et je partis faire une toilette rapide dans l'étroite salle d'eau. Ensuite, j'allais vers ma petite chambre.

Après avoir enfilé mon habituelle chemise de nuit en satin marron, branché mon téléphone et m'être confortablement installée dans mon clic-clac, j'essayais de trouver le sommeil, en vain.

Je réfléchissais alors à la meilleure manière de mettre en place un plan pour ne pas croiser Cullen quand je me rendrais à la librairie et au centre de la bourgade. S'_il_ était encore comme avant, _il_ devait toujours aimer bouger, sortir et aller se renseigner sur telle ou telle chose. Oui, ce n'était pas parce que _ses_ parents avaient une magnifique villa multifonctions aux alentours de Forks que _monsieur_ n'aimait pas sortir. Mince, j'ai encore ce truc des remontées de souvenirs…

_- Bella ? cria mon père, sûrement en bas des escaliers._

_ - ? répondis-je sur le même ton._

_Je devais avoir treize ou quatorze ans environ, et je m'habillais pour la journée en voyageant entre la salle de bain et ma chambre. Mon père m'avait appelée alors que j'étais en train d'enfiler mon pull en lin beige clair, je me dépêchais de finir._

_- Edward est sur le perron, il t'attend, dit-il quand je descendis les premières marches des escaliers. _

_J'accélérai alors le pas, essayant de ne pas tomber._

_- Tu aurais pu le faire rentrer, le réprimandai-je, il ne fait pas si chaud que ça dehors, shérif !_

_Mon père leva alors les mains en l'air._

_- Et mais ! Protesta-t-il. Je lui ai proposé gentiment et c'est lui qui a refusé._

_- Papa… Dis plutôt que tu lui as montré ton arme pour l'en dissuader ! Rigolai-je._

_Edward avait peur de mon père, mais surtout lorsque celui-ci avait son arme pas très loin. Pourtant, ces deux-là se connaissaient avant même que mon ami naisse, puisque ma génitrice était amie avec la mère d'Edward. Papa était très gentil, mais faire mourir d'angoisse mon meilleur ami de toujours était son passe-temps préféré._

_Je dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvrit. _

_- Edward ! Mon p'tit lion ! Hurlai-je._

_Quand Edward m'avait entendu il s'était retourné, hilare, et je lui avais sauté dans les bras. J'adorais faire ça. _

_Nous faisions ensuite notre salutation rituelle qui consistait à se serrer la main, en taper s'en cinq, faire cogner nos poings et ensuite nous devions être le premier à toucher l'épaule droite de l'autre. C'était stupide mais ça faisait partie de nos promesses._

_Pour une fois, j'avais réussi à taper son épaule en première et je souriais grandement, me pavanant devant lui pour l'enrager. J'allais partir vers le centre de Forks quand mon père m'interpella._

_- Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Dit-il autoritaire, je me stoppais net. Où crois-tu aller comme ça Bella ? _

_Il tapa du pied, agacé mais j'entraperçus une lueur de… malice ? dans ses yeux._

_- Mais papa ! Tu sais très bien qu'on sort tous les mercredis après-midi, me justifiai-je, ayant l'impression d'être prise la main dans le sac._

_Mon père avait une autorité naturelle et se faisait respecter de tous. Je l'admirais pour cela. Je n'avais pas hérité de cette qualité et c'était dommage. Quand il prenait ce ton-là, je redevais tout d'un coup cette petite fille de trois-quatre ans qui était très curieuse et se faisait gronder très souvent par son papa poule._

_- Je ne parle pas de ça jeune fille, ricana-t-il, mais tu crois vraiment qu'avec ce temps si glacial tu vas sortir comme ça ?_

_J'inspectais aussitôt ma tenue. En effet, je n'avais qu'un jean avec des poches remplies, mon pull et des converses. Je commençais alors à frissonner._

_- Rentre Bella, insista-t-il, prend un bon manteau et tu pourras sortir. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade…_

_- D'accord papa, cédai-je en rentrant dans la maison._

_Évidemment ce dernier referma alors la porte au nez de mon meilleur ami. Je n'avais pas le temps de fulminer contre lui, déjà trop impatiente de revoir mon ami. Je m'activais à enfiler un bon manteau bien chaud et revenais à l'entrée. Mon père n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, fixant la poignée de la porte._

_- Papa, soupirai-je, Edward Cullen n'est qu'un ami… De plus, tu le connais très bien et de même pour ses parents._

_- Je sais ma chérie, dit-il fataliste, mais tu grandis tellement vite… J'ai l'impression que tu es née hier ! _

_- Je comprends mais ce n'est pas une raison pour sans arrêt envoyer bouler Edward, papa ! Soutins-je. Il ne sera rien de plus._

_- Oh ça Bella, tu n'en sais rien ! Affirma-t-il._

_- Papa, combien de fois vais-je te le répéter ? Edward Cullen n'est qu'un ami ! Il est pour moi comme un frère !_

_- Bon, alors dans ce cas, c'est pour me préparer aux futurs petits-amis de ma fille, se défendit-il, espiègle._

_- Papa ! M'offusquai-je._

_J'ouvris la porte et je retrouvais mon meilleur ami, assis sur les marches, attendant patiemment. Nous partîmes dans le centre de Forks, nous amusant avec comme des fous. Nous mangeâmes les sucreries que j'avais auparavant pris en cachette – et que j'avais ensuite placé dans mes poches. _

_Nous avions passé un incroyable après-midi, comme d'habitude, en nous racontant tout et n'importe quoi. Ensemble, nous étions très bavards et nous avions toujours un truc à nous dire. On se confiait tout, tout sans exception, qui était d'ailleurs, soi-disant passant, la promesse numéro quatre._

_Quand j'étais rentrée, en fin d'après-midi, mon père me disait toujours que j'avais les yeux pleins d'étoiles et bien sûr, je m'enfuyais dans ma chambre, les joues rosies. J'avais toujours eu un gros souci de rougissements, c'était vraiment pénible de ne pas pouvoir les contrôler._

C'était après une longue heure de souvenirs, que je m'endormis enfin.

- Non, chut Carlie, non s'il-te-plaît ne la réveille pas ! entendis-je chuchoter.

- Mais si, il faut bien qu'on l'avertisse de notre départ, certifia sa sœur.

- Pff… Je ne te comprendrais définitivement pas.

- Bah c'est bien pour ça qu'on est fausses jumelles et qu'on a des caractères totalement opposés ! Répondit Carlie. Tu es foutrement discrète et bien silencieuse, là où moi, je m'assume et je suis très bavarde. Bref, on doit réveiller maman.

- Nooooooooooooon ! cria faiblement Renesmee.

La porte s'entrebâilla pour finalement s'ouvrir complètement. J'étais dans les vapes et je ne savais pas exactement où j'étais. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et je sortais peu à peu de mes rêves. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis Carlie à côté de moi.

- Coucou maman, dit-elle de sa voix mielleuse. C'est l'heure on va en cours !

- Hum… ? Dis-je d'une voix pâteuse, d'accord. Amusez-vous bien.

- Bisous, fit-elle en m'embrassant la joue.

Elle sortit de la pièce allant sûrement à l'entrée et ce fut au tour de Renesmee de venir m'embrasser, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, lui faisant un câlin. Elle se sépara de moi et rejoignit sa sœur.

- Bisous maman ! dit-elle.

- Bisous… murmurai-je.

J'étais épuisée, épuisée depuis hier… hier ? Je me pinçais… Alors tout ça était vrai ? _Il_ était réellement ici… ? Oh non…

J'étais fatiguée, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de sortir de mon lit, mes yeux étaient mi-clos et j'avais envie de repos. Après tout, j'étais ma propre patronne, je pouvais faire ce que je désirais. Je réfléchis un instant et pris mon téléphone. J'envoyais alors un message à Vicky.

**Hey, Vicky ! Tu vas bien ? ****Je suis fatiguée (avec toutes les livraisons et tout…) donc je ne viendrais que dans une ou deux heures. Bisous !**

J'appuyais sur le bouton envoyer et j'attendis. Ma sonnerie pourtant si banale me fit sursauter quelques minutes après. J'ouvris le message. C'était Victoria.

**Coucou Bella ! Je vais très bien merci. Je comprends tout à fait, repose-toi ma belle, profites-en. Tu le mérite.**

Soulagée que mon amie soit d'accord, je programmais le réveil de mon téléphone une heure et demie plus tard. Je m'endormis aussitôt.

**POV : Renesmee Swan**

Parce que ma sœur est bien trop curieuse, nous nous étions levées plus tôt que d'habitude et nous étions sorties de la maison, plus tôt aussi. A la base, j'avais refusé catégoriquement qu'on aille se renseigner mais il fallait bien que j'avoue que moi aussi je voulais éclaircir le mystère qui planait autour de _ça_. Évidemment ma sœur a profité de mon aveu pour m'inciter à la suivre. Bien sûr, moi, comme une nouille, j'avais accepté. J'essayais de me persuader que ce n'était pas très bien mais que nous devions savoir.

Nous étions arrivées devant la devanture de la librairie de maman. Une des personnages qui connaissait mieux que quiconque notre mère se trouvait dans cette boutique. Elle était jeune mais elle connaissait maman depuis longtemps, elle était la marraine de ma sœur et c'était Victoria.

Carlie me jeta un regard interrogateur avant de franchir la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Je la suivis et nous fûmes accueillies par une fragrance de bois, de miel et de soleil. C'était exactement le genre de chose que la copine à maman aimait faire. Cette fille-là adorait les parfums divers et variés. Nous la cherchâmes du regard pour ensuite regarder dans les rayons.

Finalement nous la trouvâmes assise par terre dans l'un des couloirs, avec un caisson rempli de bouquins à côté d'elle et un livre à la main. Elle devait être passionnée par ce qu'elle lut parce qu'elle ne nous vit pas arriver. Carlie s'installa à ses côtés avant de prendre paroles tandis que moi, je restais à l'écart.

- Bonjour Vicky ! S'exclama soudainement ma folle de sœur.

L'intéressée sursauta et plaça sa main contre son cœur, que je devinais battant à toute allure. C'était exactement le genre de ma sœur de faire des frayeurs comme celle-là. Elle avait eu tout le loisir de tester ses techniques sur sa gentille sœur adorée, et évidemment des réactions comme celle de sa marraine, eh bien j'en avais un bon paquet !

Enfin, Victoria regarda dans notre direction, étonnée.

- Que… quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les filles ? Il est plutôt tôt ! Euh… je… s'embrouilla-t-elle, perturbée. Hum. Carlie, combien de fois t'ai-je dit d'arrêter de me faire ça… ! la réprimanda-t-elle. Salut Ness !

- Salut, marmottai-je avec un petit sourire.

- Désolé, dit ma sœur avec un énorme sourire sur le visage, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Euh… hum… Dis, Vicky…

- Moui ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur mais toujours souriante.

Carlie entortilla ses longs cheveux roux entre les doigts jouant avec tandis que Victoria attendait patiemment. Quant à moi, je me tripotai le pull. Les minutes défilèrent, alors je décidais de – puisque ma cruche de sœur n'en avait plus le courage – me renseigner auprès de Victoria.

- Je m'assis en tailleur près de ma sœur et j'observais Victoria qui ne comprenait absolument pas.

- En fait… Nous voulions savoir si tu euh… savais des choses à propos d'un… euh… certain Cullen… ? Demandai-je timidement.

Je me cachais derrière ma chevelure brune, observant les réactions de la marraine de ma sœur à travers mes boucles. Elle semblait analyser la chose.

- Edward Cullen ? Vous vous parlez d'Edward Cullen. Enfin… _LE_ Edward Cullen ?

Carlie hocha la tête en même temps que moi. Victoria semblait être prise au dépourvu, ne sachant pas quoi dire apparemment.

- Oh et bien… C'est un connard fini qui a été très proche de votre mère et qui s'est barré il y a quatorze ans environ, à Chicago, révéla-t-elle, tripotant son menton de son pouce et son index.

- Un connard fini ? Demanda ma sœur, elle aussi intriguée.

- Eh bien… Je l'ai connu assez jeune, il était gentil et avait tout pour réussir, me semble-t-il et euh… il s'est barré d'un seul coup. Plus de nouvelles, rien.

- Ah, m'étonnai-je.

Un silence envahit la pièce. Je réfléchissais à ce que venait de nous dire Victoria. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment… Maman et lui s'étaient disputés hier, à propos de quelque chose dans ce genre mais pourquoi ?

- Mais ? S'interrogea Victoria en secouant ses boucles rouges-orangées, d'où vous connaissez Edward ?

Vu son expression de dégoût qui ornait son visage, je me demandais si c'était bien de dire la vérité. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier cet homme.

- Oh en fait… commença ma stupide sœur.

Je jetais vite fait un œil à ma montre et à mon plus grand bonheur, il fut l'heure de partir. Carlie n'avait pas compris que ce n'était peut-être pas très bien de dire à Victoria nos anecdotes. Connaissant surtout cette dernière en étant très colérique lorsqu'elle s'y mettait. Il ne valait – sûrement – mieux pas l'irriter.

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle Hudson, dit une femme ayant la quarantaine. Pourriez-vous me conseiller un livre plutôt…

Elle nous regarda.

- Hum… je peux vous voir quelques secondes ? demanda-t-elle finalement, gênée.

- Bien sûr madame Wolfe ! Répondit l'intéressée tout en se lavant.

La madame Wolfe en question ne cessait de nous lancer des petits regards gênés tout en rougissant. Bon dieu, à quoi pensait-elle ? Je ne souhaitais pas en savoir plus. Je regardais à nouveau ma montre et je sus qu'il fallait mieux partir maintenant.

- Oh Carlie ! M'écriai-je, on va être en retard si on n'y va pas de suite !

- Quoi ? Dit-elle, étonnée. Déjà ? Bon, bah Vicky on te laisse alors. Bisous !

Nous nous mîmes debout, elle lui fit rapidement la bise et j'en fis de même. Nous filâmes vers notre enfer personnel.

**POV : Victoria Hudson**

_Quoi ? Est-ce réellement possible ? Dites-moi que je rêve !_

J'étais tranquillement en train de ranger les livres qu'on nous avait empruntés et je venais d'avoir des messages de Bella. La pauvre, elle passait son temps à travailler et ne prenait pas énormément de pauses. Je passais mes journées à la réprimander, mais elle se trouvait toujours la bonne excuse que c'était elle le patron et qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. _Bon… Elle n'avait pas tort…_

J'avais été passionnée par la quatrième de couverture d'un livre que je devais ranger et le résumé m'avait totalement enchantée. Il fallait vraiment que je le lise. Il avait l'air si envoûtant… Si envoûtant que je n'avais même pas entendu les deux pimprenelles s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment avaient-elles connu le nom de leur père. Bien sûr, Bella n'avait jamais voulu révéler son nom à quiconque mais elle ne savait pas non plus que j'avais clairement deviné que ce n'était personne d'autre que cet abruti. Comment pouvait-elle cacher cela alors que ma filleule est le double d'Edward ? Comment pouvait-on ne pas le voir alors que la vérité était sous nos yeux !

Bref, ceci dit que Bella avait enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même son ex-meilleur ami et avait caché toutes les choses qui lui rappelait son souvenir. Elle l'avait surtout fait pour ses filles. Depuis quatorze années, d'ailleurs ça correspond bizarrement au moment où Edward s'est volatilisé, elle n'a plus jamais parlé de lui.

J'en voulais à Edward. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre le _comment pouvait-on quitter sa meilleure amie après seize ans à être constamment ensemble_. Je savais qu'il avait rompu tout contact avec Forks parce qu'il n'assumait pas la grossesse de mon amie. Il avait passé sa vie à la protéger de tout et il été parti comme… un lâche. Je lui en voudrais toujours. Il l'avait préservée de tout, sauf de lui-même.

Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas lui en vouloir à mort, car il avait créé avec Bella les deux plus belles petites filles au monde. Malgré tout, ce sera toujours aussi surprenant de voir tant de différence entre les jumelles. Angie était la marraine du double miniature de Bella, la jolie Renesmee. Et moi j'avais eu comme filleule, la jolie Carlie, qui était le double de… _du lâche !_ Oui, le comble avait été que je m'occupais de _« la fille d'Edward »_.

Ce qui était rigolo, c'était de comparer les caractères des petites filles à ceux des parents, quand ils avaient le même âge ! Et, je peux confirmer que Renesmee était tout de sa maman, et ma Carlie était tout de son papa.

N'empêche, je ne savais pas comment les filles avaient trouvé son nom… Bella m'avait pourtant confié qu'elle ne dirait jamais le prénom de leur père à ses filles… A moins qu'elle ait changé d'avis… Bon, il faut vraiment que je parle à Bella, moi !

**POV : Carlie Swan**

- Hey Nessie ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? M'écriai-je en rentrant dans la cour de récréation.

Je secouais ma tête, incapable de réfléchir correctement. On était pas du tout en retard pour les cours et voilà que ma sœur avait décidé d'écourter nos échanges avec Vicky ! Du coup, on n'avait pas appris grand-chose. Je voulais vraiment savoir qui était cet Edward Cullen. C'était véritablement un mystère pour l'inspecteur C. Swan ! Maman n'avait jamais parlé de lui et pourtant elle le connaissait ! Je voulais vraiment comprendre, moi !

Victoria pouvait nous aider, je le savais, j'étais sûre qu'elle savait des choses qu'elle aurait pu nous dire. Elle avait l'air irritée à propos de lui, mais… c'était bon signe qu'elle avait des choses sur le cœur, non ?

Bien sûr, une gentille et rougissante femme qui avait des intentions louches est venue s'adresser à notre chère Victoria et Nessie a en rajouté une couche en voulant partir… Décidément, on n'allait jamais y arriver comme ça !

- Carlie, soupira-t-elle, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'énerver Victoria. Elle avait vraiment l'air en rogne quand on a prononcé le nom de cet Edward Cullen. Tu n'as pas vu ?

_Ah bon ?_

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, se souvint-elle souriante de sa voix douce, tu n'es nullement observatrice !

- Hey mais ! Répliquai-je.

Rachel et Rebecca vinrent nous rejoindre quand elles nous virent. Nous discutâmes un peu avant que la sonnerie n'eût retenti.

**POV : Renesmee Swan**

Je quittais la salle de biologie en compagnie de Kevin pour rejoindre la cour. J'étais heureuse avec un gars comme lui. Mon meilleur ami était un type génial. D'après lui, je n'étais pas comme l'intelligente asociale ni la bimbo superficielle. Apparemment, j'étais comme un pote avec qui pouvait tout dire sauf que j'étais une fille. Les autres gars du groupe, approuvaient eux aussi.

J'avais l'habitude de me planquer sous son épaule, la sienne sur la mienne. Il posait toujours son bras sur mon autre épaule et moi je le prenais par la taille. Evidemment, moi, j'étais lilliputienne et monsieur, évidemment, était immense ! Nous n'avions donc aucun mal à nous « emboiter ».

Il y avait toujours des idiots qui pensaient que, parce qu'on était collé-serré comme cela, c'était obligatoirement pour la bonne raison qu'en réalité nous étions ensemble. Ils m'énervaient tous…

- J'ai décidément rien compris à ce cours ! Se lamenta mon meilleur ami.

- Oui, sauf que tu as la meilleure en biologie de cette classe en face de toi, et que tu sais très bien que je t'aiderais ! Répondis-je, souriante et triomphante.

- Pourquoi as-tu toujours raison… ? Soupira-t-il

- Teh… Dit Tyler Crowley face à moi, voilà la gotique !

- Ta gueule Crowley, grogna Kevin.

- Rooh mais c'est qu'il défend sa chérie en plus ! Répliqua l'autre.

- Nessie n'est pas ma copine ! Rétorqua mon meilleur ami.

Ah oui… J'avais un look tellement sombre qu'on m'avait donné ce surnom… Je ne souriais jamais lorsque j'étais en cours et je ne parlais seulement quand c'était nécessaire. J'avais beau avoir des bonnes notes, j'étais très discrète et effacée. _Comme maman…_

Liam, Seth, Jacob, Benjamin et mon meilleur ami avaient trouvé mon cas très marrant et adoraient jouer les durs face à ceux qui me critiquaient. Ils s'étaient tous auto-proclamés les « Gardes du corps de Renesmee Swan ».

Du coup, j'eus à peine le temps de tourner la tête, que mes quatre autres amis avaient surgis pour me débarrasser de ce con de Tyler.

- Merci, murmurai-je. Mais ce n'est pas la p…

- Nessie ! Tu nous le dit tout le temps ! On a compris ! Répliqua Jacob. Laisse-nous nous amuser, s'il-te-plaît !

- Oui ! Ajouta Seth, suppliant.

- Rooh… D'accord, faites ce qu'il vous plaît… Soupirai-je, vaincue pour la énième fois.

Ils sautèrent de joie. J'avais cette manie de les réprimander pour finalement laisser tomber et céder. Contre moi, Kevin souriait grandement. Il m'énervait quand il faisait ce sourire idiot mais très satisfait. J'essayais alors de le taper derrière le crâne. Il esquiva et se recula. _Non Kevin… Ne me dit pas ça sinon…_

- Alors ma demi-portion… Se moqua-t-il, tu n'arrives pas à toucher le haut de ma tête… ?

- Kevin ! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la demi-portion ? Dis-je, agacée.

- Non ? Sourit-il.

- La demi-portion, elle t'emmerde ! Sifflai-je.

Kevin me nargua et tapota plusieurs fois le haut de ma tête avant de s'enfuir dehors en courant.

Bien sûr, le temps que l'information monte à mon pauvre cerveau dura le temps qu'il faut pour lui d'avoir bonne distance entre lui et moi… Puis, je réalisai et courus à toute vitesse le rattraper. Derrière moi, j'entendis les rires moqueurs de mes amis et sans me retourner, je leur fis un doigt d'honneur. Idiots comme ils étaient, ils ne cessèrent tout de même pas de rire.

Le temps froid de Forks me fit légèrement frissonner lorsque je sortis. Il avait une petite bise qui tapotait contre ma peau. Je regardais minutieusement la cour à la recherche de mon ami quand je sentis une main toucher mon crâne. Je me retournais et vis Kevin qui s'enfuyait à nouveau.

- Kevin, le menaçai-je tout en rigolant, je vais te tuer tu vas voir !

- Bouh j'ai peur, s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Grr…

Les gens de l'école avaient l'habitude désormais de me voir, lui et moi se chamailler et se courir après pour mille et une raison. J'avais une chance qu'ils se rappellent que je possédais un équilibre précaire et se poussaient dès que nos attaques étaient lancées.

Et comme d'habitude, je ne voyais jamais le moment où Kevin arrêtait subitement courir, signe d'arrêt de son propre jeu. Et comme d'habitude, je fonçais sur lui en plein fouet… Et comme d'habitude, il avait toujours ce réflexe de se tourner pour ne pas que je me prenne son dos, semblable à un mur. Et comme d'habitude, après l'effort, le réconfort ! Et comme d'habitude, au lieu de me lâcher, il me gardait dans ses bras, savourant notre étreinte en plein milieu de la cour.

Aux yeux de tous, ma relation avec Kevin était trop ambigüe pour être simplement amicale. Ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'était que les amitiés filles-garçons pouvaient exister, et qu'ils étaient probablement jaloux que ce ne soit pas leur cas.

Nous rejoignîmes finalement les garçons à notre place habituelle à la récréation, épuisés de notre petite course. Bien sûr, avec des garçons avec des carrures pareilles et un banc minuscule, il fallait toujours trouver la solution pour tous rentrer dessus. Etant la moins lourde et la plus petite, j'étais toujours sur les genoux de quelqu'un. Ensuite, eux, se serraient comme des sardines ou alors l'un d'eux, s'asseyait – franchement n'importe comment, inutile de préciser – sur deux autres.

**POV : Carlie Swan**

Je sortais du cours de biologie. Je me débrouillais très bien dans cette matière et c'était l'une de mes préférées. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais la science me fascinait d'une certaine manière.

- Hey Carlie, m'interpella une voix essayant constamment d'être séduisante.

Je me retournais et vis mademoiselle-je-me-la-pète avec ses copines. Minijupes et décolletés pour ce temps si froid… Brrr… Ça me donnait presque la chair de poule. Elles étaient si pathétiques…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as McKendy ? Sifflai-je entre mes dents.

- Tu veux savoir les dernières rumeurs ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Elle utilisait encore cette technique pour m'attirer dans son groupe ? Non… Pitié dites-moi que ce n'est pas le cas ! Il y a quelques années, McKendy connaissait déjà mon tempérament très curieux et elle utilisait ce moyen pour que je me joigne à elle.

- Non merci, je ne veux pas savoir, au revoir. Répondis-je en tournant les talons.

Je vis Rachel à quelques mètres de moi, j'allais la voir quand les pas plus rapides, me rattrapèrent. Encore McKendy.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin, McKendy ? M'emportai-je en levant les bras.

- Je me fiche complètement que tu veuilles ou non mes rumeurs, mais je veux que tu les entendes. Ça pourrait, t'intéresser ! Argumenta-t-elle de sa voix aigüe.

- A propos de quoi ? de qui ? Me résignai-je.

- Le mec du bar, hier. Le nouveau.

Att… Att… ! Attends ! Parlait-elle d'Edward Cullen ? Savait-elle des choses sur cet homme ? Je me rappelais qu'elle et ses copines l'avaient poursuivi. Le pauvre… Se pourrait-il qu'il leur ait dit une quelconque chose ?

Soudain, sa proposition fut d'un coup beaucoup plus intéressante.

- Dis-moi, demandai-je impatiente.

- Ce beau gosse est marié et a deux gosses ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu te rends compte du gâchis ? Marié et deux gamins ! C'est vraiment nul, pleurnicha-t-elle. Il doit sûrement avoir à peine la vingtaine et il est déjà casé et à déjà des mioches ! La vie est vraiment nulle !

- Oui, bon c'est bon j'ai compris pas la peine de répéter cinquante fois. Au revoir. Dis-je, lassée.

Je partis retrouver mes deux amies, Rebecca ayant entre-temps rejoint Rachel.

**POV : Victoria Hudson**

Pendant toute la journée, Bella avait eu une mine déconfite. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris pourquoi elle tirait cette tête, elle n'avait même pas voulu dédaigner m'en parler ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

Si mon amie avait parlé aux filles d'Edward, elle n'aurait pas eu une tête pareille. Je ne savais pas véritablement comment elle l'aurait eu mais ce ne serait certainement pas celle-ci. Elle avait l'air figée, surprise et très, très fatiguée. Je n'avais pas voulu la déranger plus.

Angela était-elle au courant de quelque chose ?

**POV : Angela Weber**

Je rentrais dans notre petite pièce où, nous, les sages-femmes, résidions pendant nos pauses. Ça faisait quelques années que je travaillais à l'hôpital de Forks. Auparavant j'avais suivi des études en médecine à l'université de Washington avant de me spécifier dans le service de la maternité.

Depuis toute petite, j'aimais déjà faire les infirmières et jouer à « maman et papa ». J'avais deux petits frères – jumeaux –, Joshua et Isaac, qui étaient deux petits êtres bruyants dont je m'occupais quand maman avait besoin d'aide – et ça c'était depuis toute petite. Je les adorais. Ils avaient maintenant vingt-deux ans chacun et étaient toujours aussi demandant d'attention.

J'adorais mon travail. Aider les femmes à mettre au monde leur bout de chou était une passion pour moi. Bien sûr, les cris pendant les accouchements étaient pénibles à supporter mais la joie qui se lisait sur les visages des nouveaux parents était extraordinaire.

Je n'étais pas maman et je ne savais pas réellement à quel point on souffrait. Je conseillais des femmes mais en réalité, je ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir. Je n'avais pas encore ressenti toutes les choses qu'il nous arrive lorsqu'on tombe enceinte. Mais j'en rêvais. J'admirais toutes ces mères au courage exceptionnel.

Riley et Claire étaient dans la salle. Riley Biers était un garçon de vingt-cinq ans qui commençait à peine son travail de sage-femme, il était très gentil malgré le peu de fois que je lui avais parlé et d'après les rumeurs, ce garçon profitait de la vie et des coups d'un soir. Claire Ateara, elle, était une femme de trente-quatre ans très posée et très intelligente. J'adorais ses cheveux blonds aux reflets mielleux. Elle était une jeune californienne qui avait tout quitté pour rejoindre son mari Quil Ateara, qui vivait depuis tout jeune ici. C'était une bonne amie.

J'ouvris mon petit casier et trouvais mon téléphone. Je le consultais et quelques instants plus tard il se mit à vibrer. Un message. Victoria. _Que voulait-elle à cette heure-ci ? _Ce n'était clairement pas son habitude.

**Coucou Angie ! Tu vas bien ?**

Elle ne faisait jamais ça, je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi elle m'envoyait un message. Un message typiquement banal. Bon, de toute façon, avec Vicky, quand elle faisait ça, c'était toujours pour demander x ou y chose. De plus, je n'avais rien à faire, je pouvais lui répondre.

**Salut La Rouquine ! Je vais très bien merci, les oreilles un peu achevées mais ça va. Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ?**

C'était le surnom que je lui donnais. La Rouquine. Quand j'étais adolescente et que Bella me l'avait présentée, c'était sa couleur de cheveux qui m'avait surprise, jamais je n'avais vu une couleur pareille, c'était magnifique et j'adorais contempler sa belle chevelure.

**Moui, c'est ça continue… On peut dire que ça va. Dis, tu as des nouvelles d'Edward ?**

Hein ? _Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?_ Edward… Edward… Ça faisait tellement de temps que je ne l'avais pas vu, depuis son départ pour Chicago, je n'avais plus de nouvelles. Quatorze ans déjà… Je me demandais toujours s'il avait gardé sa coupe de cheveux coiffé-décoiffé que Bella adorait.

**Edward ? Pourquoi me parles-tu d'Edward ?**

Je ne savais pour quelle raison, mais depuis que ce dernier était parti de Forks à cause de ses parents, Victoria le détestait. Elle le maudissait presque autant que Bella le maudissait. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle et lui n'avaient plus repris contact. Ils s'adoraient tant…

**Tu n'es pas au courant ? Nessie et Carlie connaissent son nom !**

Quoi ? C'était vrai ça ? Comment pouvaient-elles le connaitre ne serait-ce que de nom alors que ce dernier n'a jamais été mentionné par Bella ? Depuis son départ, elle avait caché tout et n'avait plus dédaigné parler de lui. Je ne comprenais pas.

**Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible.**

**Si, je les ai vues ce matin elles voulaient savoir des choses sur lui. Je ne sais pas d'où elles le connaissent, c'était pour cela que je voulais t'en parler, si tu savais toi aussi des choses.**

**Non… Ça alors ! Je n'étais au courant de rien.**

**Ah bon… Tant pis merci.**

**De rien, bisous, je vais reprendre le boulot ! Bye.**

**Bye.**

Estomaquée était le nom de l'expression que j'eus quand je repartis travailler…

**POV : Renesmee Swan**

C'était la fin des cours, je sortais de mathématique en compagnie de Jacob cette fois-ci. Je détestais cette matière, je n'étais pas très bonne et je mettais un moment avant de comprendre x ou y chose. De toute façon, qu'allais-je faire de tous ces chiffres si je veux faire du littéraire ? Hein ?

Je me séparais de Jake lorsque je sortis dans la cour de récréation pour de retrouver mon meilleur ami, sorti de technologie. Vu son air blasé, je doute qu'il ait aimé ce cours.

- Allez va rejoindre ton copain, sourit Jacob, les mains dans ses poches.

- Tais-toi, dis-je.

Je sautais dans les bras de mon meilleur ami comme si je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années. Je caressais, sur la pointe des pieds, ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés sur sa nuque. Nous marchions bras dessus bras dessous en direction de la sortie.

- Ness, tu veux venir faire les devoirs chez moi ? Me demanda-t-il, après que nous eûmes franchi le portail.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, approuvai-je.

Nous marchâmes vers sa maison.

- Renesmee Angela Swan ! Hurla une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de ma sœur.

Je me retournais. C'était bien elle. Nous nous arrêtâmes net, Carlie n'aurait pas aimé qu'on l'ignore.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Carlie Victoria Swan ? Criai-je à mon tour.

Elle nous rejoignit en deux-trois mouvement, essoufflée mais rapide. Là où ma sœur avait un équilibre et une pêche d'enfer, moi j'avais la maladresse de maman.

- Je peux te parler trois secondes ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Eh ! Je sais tout de ta sœur, j'ai le droit d'entendre, non ? Répliqua Kevin.

- Non, pour l'instant tu n'as pas à savoir. De toute manière, ça t'intéresse que l'on parle de « ragnagnas » ? Se moqua-t-elle.

- Bah alors j'écouterai cette saignante et douloureuse épreuve à vos côtés, une fâcheuse épreuve, hein ? Répondit-il, la main sur le cœur.

- T'es con, tu sais ? S'agaça-t-elle.

- Je sais, sourit-il en faisant une tête d'ange.

- Bon, Ness, viens trois secondes, il faut que je te parle. SEULE. Siffla-t-elle, lui lançant un regard noir.

Le temps que mon cher ami ne réagisse, ma sœur m'emmena un peu plus loin. J'étais plus qu'hilare et je ne réalisais pas l'air soudain sérieux de Carlie.

- Renesmee Angela Swan, puis-je avoir ton attention ? Me réprimanda-t-elle.

Je me figeais d'un coup. Carlie très sérieuse ? C'était aussi fréquemment que Paris Hilton lisait un livre ou que l'on voyait Victoria Beckham sourire.

- Oui, répondis-je solennellement. Qui y'a-t-il ?

- Edward Cullen a deux enfants et il est marié, dit-elle avec empressement.

- Quoi ? Rétorquai-je, ébahie.

Etait-il possible qu'un homme si jeune ait deux enfants ? C'était quasiment improbable, pourtant, c'était la vérité… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il ait une vie de famille à son âge. J'aurais plutôt cru que c'était un mec qui passait sa vie dans les bars, en train de draguer.

- Cependant si. Est-ce que tu rentres ce soir ?

Je passais souvent des nuits chez Kevin quand je voulais ma tranquillité. Partager sa chambre avec sa sœur n'était pas si facile que ça des fois. Ses parents avaient même sympathisé avec maman, et ils étaient devenus amis. Maman ne s'inquiétait plus quand j'allais chez lui.

- Oui, répondis-je, je vais faire les devoirs chez lui et puis je rentre. Je ne reste pas très longtemps.

- D'accord, à plus tard, me dit-elle en partant.

- A plus tard, soufflai-je.

Je me retournais et j'avançais vers mon meilleur ami. Nous partîmes chez lui.

**POV : Bella Swan**

- Bella ? Appela Vicky.

J'étais devant la porte de la librairie et j'allais partir.

- Oui ? Demandai-je en me retournant.

Elle semblait être inquiète et avait l'air de se poser mille et une question dans sa tête vu les petites rides qui venaient de se former entre ses deux sourcils.

- Du nouveau ? Me questionna-t-elle, finalement.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui dire que j'avais revu mon ex-meilleur ami. Je savais que tôt ou tard elle le verrait, mais ce n'était pas demain la veille que je lui annoncerai. C'était trop tôt pour moi de lui dire.

- Non, que des trucs normaux, mentis-je.

- D'accord, bonne soirée, dit-elle.

- Bye.

Je partis en direction de l'appartement. Réfléchissant à nouveau sur ce que je pourrais à nouveau inventer. Je jouais avec le feu, ça c'était certain. Mais j'étais obstinée, je voulais seulement que personne le sache. C'était mon plus grand secret et je comptais bien le garder.

Arrivée devant l'immeuble, je vis Nessie venir de l'endroit opposé.

- Tu étais chez Kevin ? Demandai-je rhétoriquement.

Evidemment que ma petite fille était chez son meilleur ami. Quand je la voyais faire avec lui, j'avais l'impression de revenir plus de quatorze ans en arrière et de me voir avec l'autre abruti.

Elle était tout simplement mignonne avec lui. Ils s'entendaient tellement bien. J'aimais beaucoup ce Kevin, je savais qu'avec lui, elle ne risquait rien et c'était ce qu'il comptait. Elle était beaucoup plus fragile que Carlie.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

Nous montâmes à notre appartement où Carlie nous attendait. J'entendais déjà la musique montée à fond de Carlie. C'était très différent de ce que j'écoutais moi. Différent aussi de ce que Renesmee écoutait elle aussi, exactement comme moi. Carlie adorait la musique pop là où moi et Renesmee nous aimions le classique.

Je mis les clés dans la serrure et ouvris. Nous avions un beau spectacle de Carlie, de dos, étant en train de se déhancher sur du… euh… impossible pour moi de retenir le nom de la chanteuse… c'était quelque chose comme nianna ? rayana ? aiana ? Ah non ! Ça me revenait ! Rihanna !

Je fis signe à Nessie de ne pas parler et je m'avançais discrètement jusqu'à la petite chaine hifi d'occasion. D'un coup, je stoppai la chanson. Carlie se retourna.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Cria-t-elle. Non mais ça va pas ? Vous m'avez fichu une de ses trouilles ! Maman, la prochaine fois que tu fais ça… bah… euh… ben… je te réveille en hurlant !

Renesmee et moi rigolâmes. Puis, chacun vaqua à ses occupations habituelles. J'allais cuisiner pour ce soir. Ness alla bouquiner sur le canapé et Carlie se mit sur le vieil ordinateur. Je préparais mes fameuses lasagnes dont tout le monde raffolait. Quand j'eus fini, j'appelais mes louloutes.

Je servis les lasagnes et mes filles se régalèrent. Tout se passait avec bonne humeur et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien.

- Maman, lâcha soudainement Carlie. Peut-on te parler ?

- Euh, oui pourquoi ? On n'est pas déjà en train de discuter ?

- Si mais bon…

Elle jeta un œil à sa sœur qui hocha la tête. Allaient-elles me faire un nouvel interrogatoire ? Ce n'était pas exactement ce que je voulais. Parler encore et encore de Cullen n'était pas très… bon pour moi.

- Vas-y demande, l'encouragea Renesmee.

Avaient-elles peur de quelque chose ? De moi ? Non… Je ne faisais pas tant peur que ça, hein ?

- Savais-tu qu'Edward Cullen, était marié et avait deux enfants ? Demanda Carlie, très sérieuse.

MARIÉ ET DEUX ENFANTS ? EDWARD CULLEN ?

- QUOI ? Hurlai-je.

Et je tombai dans les pommes.

* * *

_Voilà, c'était le chapitre 4 de FTIPY._

_Désolée pour ce retard, je ne peux plus promettre à quand je vais publier le prochain, ce sont mes inspirations qui me guident. Bon... En fait, c'est peut-être aussi que hier j'ai vu que le coffret collector que j'attendais depuis des mois de Twilight 4 va finalement sortir de 7/11 ! Je crois que ça m'a boostée !  
_

_Et donc, si vous avez du temps, merci de me laisser des reviews qui me mettront du baume au cœur et qui me feront sûrement avancer plus vite ! L'encouragement, ça me booste bien :)  
_

_Sinon, brève auto-analyse du nouveau chapitre.  
_

_Le titre "Illusions" (+ la citation) correspond au fait que chaque personnage à ses pensées et qu'il les interprète différemment. Une sorte de quiproquos. Donc, avant d'apercevoir la réalité, c'est vraiment l'illusion qui est mise en place, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
_

_Ensuite, je pense que ça vous plait qu'on ait de nouveaux points de vue: Angela Weber et Victoria Hudson ! Vous plaise-t-elle ? On a la folle Victoria et la réfléchie Angela. :)  
_

_Et oui, évidemment, les propos d'Edward se sont répercutés et même Bella est au courant !  
_

_Enfin, je l'avoue je suis très sadique de ne pas vous faire partager les pensées de Bella à ce moment-là.  
_

_Bref, prochainement, un nouveau chapitre. Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ?  
_

_NEXT CHAPTER: Minimum 2 semaines. Oui, ce n'est plus maximum, mais minimum... Désolée, vraiment.  
_

_Bisous. Berskherayvin. (Qui vous aime, soit-disant passant.)  
_

_PS: Je n'ai plus de reviews pour mon OS... Je ne sais pas s'il plait vraiment... :( Il est un tantinet triste... Bon ok. Un peu trop triste ! Mais bon, c'est quand même à lire, je crois. Bref... Faites comme vous le voulez ! Bisous !  
_


	6. Réalité

_AH QUE COUCOU !  
__  
Je suis désolée pour cette attente mais l'histoire des Robsten m'a complètement ramollie. Bien que je croyais dur comme fer que ce n'était que de l'intox, ça m'a démotivée et du coup j'ai eu plus de mal à écrire un semblant de quelque chose.  
_

_Par contre, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à écrire un OS pendant ce temps-là, ce qui fait que j'ai eu beaucoup de retard pour cette histoire. Je peux vous confirmer que l'OS sera d'ores et déjà très long car je ne suis qu'encore au début et le texte a déjà la longueur d'un des chapitres de FTIPY ! Je compte le publier dès que je l'ai fini, ce que veut dire dans un bon bout de temps !  
_

_Ensuite, en cette deuxième semaine, il s'est passé quelque chose que je n'avais pas du tout prévu. Je suis devenue acrro aux Jeux Olympiques ! Ce qui fait que le moindre petit truc m'a déconcentrée sur mon écriture et du coup, j'écrivais jusqu'à 4-5 heures du matin !  
_

_J'espère que mon histoire vous plaît toujours et je vous publie le cinquième chapitre de "Fourteen Times, I Promise You". Régalez-vous !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Réalité**

_« La réalité, qui est le plus puissant des hallucinogènes. » _Emile Ajar

**POV : Bella Swan**

J'émergeais peu à peu de la pénombre qui m'entourait quelques minutes auparavant. J'avais un mal de crâne, il était supportable mais quelque peu gênant. Un incessant bruit cadencé – comme celui d'une horloge –, me tapait d'autant plus sur le système.

Je sentis également des présences dans chacune de mes mains. J'ouvris délicatement les yeux. Passant de l'ombre à la lumière…

C'était blanc. Je ne reconnus pas cet endroit. J'étais allongée dans une pièce blanche, fade et sans vie. En face de moi, il y avait une télévision en hauteur qui était allumée mais je n'entendis pas le son. Elle était sûrement mise en silencieux. Sur ma droite, au dos du mur, il y avait un meuble et sur la gauche, il y avait une porte menant je-ne-sais-où. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais ici… ?

Je tournais ma tête à droite et à gauche et je vis deux visages familiers de chaque côté du lit où j'étais. Mes filles, Renesmee et Carlie. _Ouf… Au moins elles étaient avec moi…_ Elles avaient l'air de me couver du regard et je compris alors que c'était elles qui me tenaient les mains. Je leur jetai des regards paniqués. Carlie réagit la première.

- Maman, s'exclama-t-elle en chuchotant, tu es enfin réveillée !

- Où… où suis-je ? Réussis-je à prononcer.

Ma gorge était sèche et me faisait presque mal.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Demanda Renesmee, songeuse.

Je fis _« non »_ de la tête. Je n'avais aucun souvenir. Je ne me rappelais plus de ce qu'il s'était passé avant mon sommeil et mon réveil. Je tentais difficilement de réfléchir et comprendre. Je fermais alors les yeux. C'était flou et vague.

- J'ai soif, dis-je.

- Tiens, répondit Carlie et me posant un verre d'eau devant moi.

- Merci.

Je bus plusieurs gorgées qui me firent instantanément sentir mieux. Malgré tout, le mal de crâne persistait. Puis, je me rendis compte que j'avais quelque chose à la lisière des cheveux, sur mon front. Je tapotais dessus. Je tentais d'enlever ce qu'il y avait. Ça me gênait.

Immédiatement, deux paires de bras me stoppèrent. _Qu'est-ce-que j'ai encore fait, moi ?_

- Maman ! Ne touche pas à ça ! M'ordonnèrent mes filles.

- Ok… ok… Soufflai-je, contrariée. Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

- Des points de suture, soupira Carlie.

- Quoi ? M'écriai-je en faisant de gros yeux.

_Euh… ? _Je ne comprenais vraiment pas…

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? Me demanda à nouveau Nessie.

Je secouais la tête négativement.

J'essayais de replonger dans mes souvenirs. Tout était flou et embrouillé. Je cherchais maladivement ce qui n'allait pas et j'essayais de retrouver la mémoire. Le puzzle qui se trouvait dans mon cerveau commençait peu à peu à s'emboiter, à reconstituer quelques morceaux. Je me concentrais un peu plus… Qu'était-ce la dernière chose que j'avais vue ? _Souviens-toi Bella, souviens-toi…_

- Nous sommes à l'hôpital, m'annonça Nessie.

- L'hôpital ? Répétai-je étonnée.

Alors c'était pour cela que cet endroit m'avait l'air si… insignifiant ? …terne ? …impersonnel ? Pourquoi étais-je à l'hôpital ? Je passais mes mains sur mes yeux, tentant d'éclaircir le problème.

- Oui, t'es évanouie après avoir appris euh… murmura Carlie.

- Euh… ? Répétai-je, surprise, ne comprenant pas.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Me demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ? Je n'allais avoir qu'une mince cicatrice sur le haut de mon visage, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait mort d'homme, _non ? Quoique… C'était quand même bizarre que je me sois évanouie… _Je voulais vraiment savoir la vérité. _Curiosité, quand tu nous tiens !_

- Oui. Quel est le problème ? Soupirai-je.

- Apparemment, ce serait _« Cullen »_, dit-t-elle de manière professionnelle.

_Cullen… !? Cullen… Cullen. QUOI ? CULLEN ?! Attends Bella, dis-moi que ce n'est pas réel… !_ Ce fut à cet instant que le puzzle se résolvait. Instantanément, tout fut beaucoup plus clair ! _Non…_ Une ride se forma entre mes sourcils. Je serrais les dents, essayant par la même occasion des dernières choses que je savais sur lui.

- Alors… Marmottai-je, perturbée. Ce n'était pas un rêve ?

- Je ne comprends pas du tout qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre lui et toi, maman, mais ça m'a l'air d'être tout, sauf ordinaire !

_Tu parles d'ordinaire, ma chérie… ! Tu fais bien d'y penser !_ Pensai-je, blasée.

- Ce n'était pas un rêve, me confirma Renesmee.

Je fermais les yeux fortement, baissais la tête et mis délicatement ma main sur celle-ci. _Alors ? C'était ça l'enfer… ?_ Mon ancien meilleur ami avait donc la vie parfaite ? _Quelle idiote Bella… Tu savais très bien qu'un jour, ça finirait comme cela._

_Il était marié…_ Je me mordais fermement la lèvre inférieure_. Il devait sûrement avoir deux merveilleux enfants et une femme magnifique… Il avait inévitablement les moyens pour leur apprendre des tas de choses… Il ne galérait dans un petit appartement qui n'avait aucunement la place pour accueillir trois personnes._

J'étais secrètement un brin jalouse, il avait toujours était performant dans tous les domaines, alors que moi j'étais toujours à la ramasse… Il avait cette vie tranquille alors que moi, j'avais toujours quelqu'un pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. J'étais la fille banale, il était le dieu grec. Jamais je n'avais compris pourquoi il m'accordait autant d'importance à l'époque… Jusqu'à ce jour, il y a quatorze ans… Jusqu'à ce qu'il parte…

**POV : Renesmee Swan**

Dire que je comprenais parfaitement la situation relevait d'un très beau sens du mensonge… A vrai dire, je ne comprenais pas du tout pourquoi maman réagissait si bizarrement face à cet Edward Cullen. Enfin… face… Ce n'était pas vraiment ça. C'était aussitôt qu'elle entendait son nom qu'elle devenait étrange.

Je n'avais jamais vu maman comme cela. Elle n'avait jamais eu de réactions comme celles-ci. Elle avait l'air d'être folle de rage contre cet homme et en même temps… _mélancolique ?_ Enfin… Elle ne l'exprimait pas à proprement parler mais je voyais un forme similaire à de la mélancolie dans ses yeux. Aussitôt qu'elle finissait de lancer des éclairs, elle avait quelque chose de spécial dans ses yeux qui reflétaient cette émotion. _Pourquoi ?_ Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Qu'y avait-il de si grave entre maman et lui ? Quand je l'avais vu, au bar, il m'avait l'air pourtant _sympathique_. Un peu perdu, certes, mais plutôt _gentil_. Bon… c'était vrai que j'enlevais le fait qu'il m'avait prise pour elle mais bon… passons.

- Au fait, dit soudainement la voix maternelle de ma mère, quelle heure est-il ?

- Un peu plus de neuf heures et demie, répondis-je machinalement en regardant l'heure sur ma montre.

- Vous n'avez pas de cours ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix suspecte.

- Si, rétorqua ma sœur. On a reçu un message comme quoi le prof de sport avait déménagé. On n'a pas eu les deux heures de sport ce matin, et là on va partir, expliqua-t-elle. Sommes-nous si encombrantes que ça ? La questionna-t-elle, taquine.

- Carlie… Soupira maman.

- Bah quoi ? Répliqua innocemment Carlie, faisant mine d'être sage comme une image.

- Rien. Sourit maman.

Maman et elle, c'était toujours la même chose, elles adoraient se taquiner et j'adorais faire mon arbitre et juger laquelle y était allée le plus fort. Des fois elles ne s'arrêtaient plus et c'était moi qui devais les stopper. J'avais toujours trouvé ça drôle et très intéressant !

- Nous allons y aller ! Intervins-je.

- Venez embrasser votre _vielle_ mère avant de partir, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu croyais vraiment que tes deux _jeunes_ filles n'allaient pas faire le petit bisou magique qui change à jamais ta vie ? Se moqua Carlie, une fois de plus.

- Tu dis ça mais on sait très bien que tu adores ce petit bisou magique ! Rit maman. La dernière fois tu as presque pleurniché !

- Chut maman ! Chut !

- Ah ! Tu vois bien que j'ai raison, rétorqua-t-elle, fière.

J'embrassais ma mère et Carlie en fit de même, juste de manière un peu plus théâtrale. Nous prîmes nos sacs que nous avions déposés sur le porte manteau tout à l'heure et sortîmes tranquillement de la chambre.

Nous partîmes dans les couloirs de l'hôpital cherchant la sortie. Certes, ce n'était pas si difficile, l'établissement n'était pas très grand !

Nous commençâmes à parcourir les rues de Forks paisiblement. Nous marchions en silence, j'avais hâte de retrouver mes amis. Nous avions à peine fait quelques kilomètres que ma sœur m'interpella :

- Ness ! Me chuchota Carlie.

Elle me tapota frénétiquement l'épaule. Comme si elle était impatiente. Carlie avait toujours tendance à être impatiente, et c'était chiant !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me tapes l'épaule, Carlie ? Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? Répondis-je.

- Rooh mais t'es bête ou quoi ? Répliqua-t-elle. D'habitude, c'est moi qui réagis comme ça, et là c'est toi ! Je ne te comprends plus !

- Bon, on s'en fiche. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Demandai-je, sceptique.

- Dis, ce n'est pas Edward Cullen, ça ?

Pour affirmer ses dires, elle me montra l'intéressé de la tête. Je tournais le regard dans sa direction et vis cet homme sur le trottoir opposé, allant également dans la direction opposé à la nôtre. Il portait des lunettes de soleil, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, et avait la tête baissée. Il était roux et des cheveux en batailles. Pas besoin de confirmer, je savais d'ores et déjà qui c'était.

- Oh mais c'est que tu as raison ! M'écriai-je surprise.

- Pff… T'es vraiment la reine de la discrétion, toi ! Déclara Carlie.

- Dit la fille qui ne sait pas chuchoter secrètement sans se faire remarquer… Répliquai-je moqueuse.

- Oui bon chut !

- Idiote, ris-je, il ne pourra pas t'entendre avec les écouteurs qu'il a !

- Ah oui… Admit-elle. Tu crois qu'il va à l'hôpital, là ?

- Bah… Réfléchis-je. C'est le seul endroit où il peut aller, s'il va vers ici…

- Oui c'est vrai… Dis, reprit-elle, à ton avis, pourquoi irait-il là-bas ?

- Raah Carlie, je ne sais pas ! Je ne lis pas dans ses pensées, m'emballai-je ayant marre de ses questions. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit malade, donc… peut-être qu'il ira voir maman, qui sait ? Ironisai-je.

- Arrête ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, elle ne l'aime pas du tout.

- Carlie… Soupirai-je. C'était de l'ironie !

- J'ai compris.

Nous reprîmes notre chemin et nous chamaillant, ça nous faisait du bien.

**POV : Edward Cullen**

J'étais à l'accueil de l'hôpital, attendant patiemment que la secrétaire décide enfin d'apercevoir que j'étais juste en face d'elle. Elle jouait à un jeu sur son téléphone. Je toussotais à nouveau, un peu plus fort, et elle releva enfin la tête puis arrêta son portable.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle, agacée.

La jeune femme avait une vingtaine d'année et elle était sûrement une de ces filles qui commençait leur travail réellement apprendre les bases. Ça m'étonnait que l'établissement l'ait choisie, à l'époque, c'était tellement différent.

J'étais quelque peu déçue de ne pas revoir Tia. Quand j'allais voir mon père, lorsque j'étais gamin, c'était cette femme qui m'offrait des bonbons. Elle était très gentille, expérimentée et disponible, contrairement à cette idiote qui se trouvait devant moi.

Cette dernière était brune, mais pas un brun naturel, et à mon avis, elle avait dû aller chez le coiffeur pour faire cette couleur noir de jais. Ses yeux étaient noisettes et j'avais l'impression qu'elle était refaite du visage. Ah non… ce n'était pas qu'une impression en fait ! Mon dieu, c'était tellement horrible…

Elle ne m'avait pas regardé une seconde et je savais que je l'irritais. C'était tout autant de mon côté.

- Je dois voir le docteur Gerandy, l'informai-je.

- Vous avez un rendez-vous ? Répliqua-t-elle, acide.

- Non mais…

- Alors ce n'est pas la peine de venir ! Me coupa-t-elle. A moins que vous souhaitiez vraiment le voir aujourd'hui, il vous faudra attendre.

- Appelez-le ! Rétorquai-je.

Jamais au grand jamais je n'avais eu besoin d'attendre lorsque j'allais voir Peter. C'était un très bon ami à mon père et je savais qu'il travaillait toujours ici. J'avais des commissions à lui faire parvenir et je ne pouvais pas attendre désespérément.

- Impossible.

- Ecoutez, dis-je en regardant l'étiquette affichée sur sa poitrine, Shelly… Shelly, Ri… Shelly Riley ! Je dois lui remettre des dossiers maintenant, alors appelez-le, ordonnai-je.

Elle s'exécuta finalement sans broncher et appela l'ami de mon père.

- Docteur Gerandy ? Oui, mademoiselle Riley de l'accueil à l'appareil, dit-elle froide. Un homme veut vous voir maintenant.

- …

- Non, il n'a pas pris de rendez-vous.

- …

- Mais c'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit.

- …

- Dites-lui que je suis le fils du docteur Cullen, lui indiquai-je dépassé.

Elle me fit de gros yeux, comme si elle était choquée.

- Il dit que c'est le fils du docteur Cullen, répéta-t-elle.

- …

- Comment ? Mais pourquoi peut-il, _lui_ ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec méchanceté dans la voix.

- …

- D'accord… Soupira-t-elle.

Elle raccrocha et me regarda à nouveau. Je vis dans son regard que quelque chose avait changé en elle. _Pff… Toujours les mêmes…_

- Vous pouvez aller le voir, fit-elle avec un ton beaucoup plus gentil.

- Merci, marmottai-je.

Je ne réfléchis pas deux fois et allais vers le bureau de ce cher Peter. Je me rappelais très bien où se situait chaque endroit. C'était tellement familier…

Je toquais à la porte où était inscrit, sur une plaque dorée, « Dr. Gerandy ». J'entendis des pas affolés se diriger vers l'entrée et qui m'ouvrirent.

Je vis alors un homme beaucoup plus petit que celui de mes souvenirs, les cheveux blancs et des lunettes sur les yeux. Mais c'était lui.

- Edward Cullen ? C'est bien toi ? Dit-il, choqué.

- Euh… Oui ? Souris-je grandement.

- Bah ça alors ! Lâcha-t-il, toujours aussi ahuri. Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi !

- Je ris à ses exclamations, Peter avait toujours une tête aussi drôle lorsqu'il était choqué.

- Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père maintenant ! Mais en plus jeune, et en roux ! M'examina-t-il. Tu voulais me voir n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondis-je.

Je lui montrais mes dossiers à la main en les secouant sous ses yeux.

- Bien. Entre !

Il me laissa entrer et je vis son bureau. J'étais très surpris, toutes ces choses n'avaient jamais bougé d'un poil depuis tout ce temps ! Cela me rappelait mon enfance lorsque je venais avec mon père.

Je m'installais face à son bureau, sur la chaise de droite. Celle où j'adorais me mettre il y a bien longtemps.

- Qu'as-tu de beau à me montrer ? Me demanda-t-il tout en s'asseyant.

- Comme tu le sais, Carlisle a décidé de revenir et au vu de son grand professionnalisme et de sa réputation a de suite été réembauché, dis-je.

- Oui.

- Il voulait donc te faire passer quelques petites choses professionnelles et personnelles dans ces deux dossiers. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je n'ai pas plongé le nez dedans. Il arrive bientôt donc…

- D'accord, je regarderais. C'est super qu'il revienne, cet hôpital était tellement monotone…

- J'ai vu ça, soupirais-je.

Je lui tendis les feuilles et il me les prit. Il examina un premier dossier, que je devinais personnel car il rit de bon cœur. J'attendis, m'amusant des réactions de Peter. Ensuite, il passa vite fait dans le second dossier et ne fit point d'expression, restant neutre et professionnel.

- Bien, dit-il après avoir posé les dossiers dans son bureau. Passons à ton cas !

- Passons à mon cas ? Répétai-je.

- Oui, je veux savoir ce que tu as fait depuis tout ce temps !

- Oh… Dis-je, pas très emballé.

Je lui déballais en grandes lignes ce que nous avions fait depuis que nous avions déménagé. Notre départ pour Chicago, le travail de mon père dans un nouvel hôpital, sa reconnaissance à travers le monde, le travail de ma mère, mes études et celles d'Alice, mon départ à New-York, la Julliard School, le déménagement d'Alice, notre colocation et les études de ma sœur. Je parlais plus de ma famille que de moi, ce n'était pas très intéressant ce que j'avais fait.

- Edward, dit-il lorsque j'eus fini ma tirade, j'ai une patiente à voir, tu veux venir ?

- Hum… Oui, si ça te dérange pas.

- Non c'est bon, sourit-il, je dois juste voir si elle n'a aucune séquelle pour la laisser sortir.

- Qu'a-t-elle eu ? Demandai-je curieux.

- Un évanouissement, elle a chuté contre le bar, chez elle. Elle ne s'est pas ratée, elle a eu des points de suture sur le front.

- Oh… Dis-je.

- Oui.

Nous sortîmes de son bureau.

**POV : Angela Weber**

J'avais pris mon petit capuccino du matin à la cafétéria de l'hôpital et je devais me rendre au service maternité. J'avais rendez-vous avec madame et monsieur Marks, ils allaient avoir leur premier enfant et aujourd'hui nous allions faire la première échographie pour savoir le sexe du bébé. C'était merveilleux pour eux.

Je remontais l'allée sans trop regarder, je connaissais le chemin par cœur. Soudain, je percutais un homme. Je reculais et le regardais. _Oh bah merde alors… !_ Il fut tout aussi surpris que moi. Je mis trois secondes avant de réagir correctement et lui sautait dans les bras, joyeuse de le revoir après tout ce temps.

- Edward Cullen ! ça alors ! m'écriai-je.

- Angie ! Dit-il, surpris. Comment ça va ?

- Bien et toi ? Souris-je. Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies, lâchai-je.

- Quelles rumeurs ? Demanda-t-il.

Je me remis correctement, apercevant le docteur Gerandy à côté. _Oups… J'ai encore fait une gaffe, moi !_ Je m'arrangeais.

Je crois que je dérange, nous informa le docteur. Edward, je vais à l'accueil, rejoins-moi quand tu as fini. Bonjour mademoiselle Weber !

- Bonjour docteur Gerandy, répondis-je gênée.

- Bon, à tout à l'heure Edward !

Il lui tapa sur l'épaule et partit.

- Ça alors, dis-je enthousiaste. Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Il sourit. Le meilleur ami de ma meilleure amie était toujours aussi grand et toujours aussi ressemblant à son père.

- Quelles rumeurs ? Répéta-t-il.

- Dis donc ! Souris-je. Patience.

- …

- D'après Victoria, tu connais les filles de Bella, constatai-je.

- Hum… Je les ai vues avec leur mère, en fait, dit-il, embarrassé.

_Et pourquoi à moi on ne me dit rien ? Je ne suis au courant de rien, ça alors… _Alors comme ça, Bella ne m'avait rien dit ! Elle avait des choses à cacher ou quoi ?

- Avec Bella ? M'exclamai-je, très surprise.

Bella… Depuis quatorze ans elle n'avait jamais cessé de nous dire qu'on n'avait plus le droit de parler de lui. _Je me demandais toujours pourquoi d'ailleurs…_ C'était vraiment bizarre qu'il soit revenu tout entier, lui !

- Euh oui…

- C'est bizarre qu'elle ne t'ait pas fracassé ! Lâchai-je.

- Elle m'a gueulé dessus, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Ah ! Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas ! M'écriai-je, souriante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je. Elle n'a jamais voulu nous en faire part. Que ce soit moi ou à la Rouquine…

- Oh…

Je tripotais ma blouse, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. J'étais préoccupée, il n'avait pas l'air d'être en colère contre Bella. Alors que sa haine à elle était bien présente. C'était louche comme histoire.

- J'ai vu les filles de Bella, me dit-il. J'ai confondu la première avec Bella ! Elle lui ressemble tellement, c'est incroyable !

- Oui, ajoutai-je, on peut vraiment dire que Renesmee est vraiment la fille de Bella sans aucun doute ! Par contre, Carlie… Je n'arrive pas à distinguer une quelconque similitude avec… Hum… C'est bizarre, d'autant que là, on peut vraiment dire que ce sont des fausses jumelles ! Constatai-je.

- Des fausses jumelles ! S'exclama-t-il, surpris. Par pure curiosité, tu ne saurais pas avec qui elle a eu ses filles ?

- Malheureusement non, ça non plus elle n'a pas voulu nous en parler. Je ne comprends réellement pas ce qui cloche chez elle… C'était il y a quatorze ans pourtant, elle pourrait nous en parler maintenant !

- Il y a quatorze ans ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, elles ont quatorze ans, souris-je.

- Quatorze ans ! Mon dieu elle les a eues jeune…

- Eh oui, tombée enceinte à seize.

_- Elle n'a pas attendu pour s'amuser elle…_ Murmura-t-il tellement bas que je crus que c'était moi qui m'imaginais des choses.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demandai-je, curieuse.

- Quoi ? Non rien. Désolé, Peter m'attend, à plus Angela !

- Déjà ? Oh… D'accord, dis-je déçue. Bye !

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas le sens de sa phrase. _Pourquoi parlait-il de s'amuser ? Elle est tombée enceinte alors si ça c'est vraiment amusant, alors moi je suis pape !_ Malgré tout, il avait l'air dépité et triste. Il avait également coupé court à toute conversation. Il fallait vraiment que j'en parle ce soir à Ben, mon chéri.

Remise de mes suppositions et interrogations, je partis à mon rendez-vous. Heureusement il me restait cinq bonnes minutes avant d'être en retard. Ce que était largement acceptable.

**POV : Edward Cullen**

Non mais c'était vraiment grave… Avec Bella, j'allais de surprise en surprise ! _Ma petite Bella…_ J'avais toujours voulu la protéger mais apparemment, ça n'avait pas dû lui plaire et après mon départ elle s'était lâchée ! Evidemment, les protections hein… Ça avait dû lui passer outre…

D'un côté je ne lui en voulais pas, elle avait l'air de très bien s'occuper de ses filles. Elle avait eu tort lorsque nous étions jeunes, Bella n'était pas sa génitrice, elle était maternelle, pas comme l'autre mère indigne. Je savais qu'elle avait toujours eu ça en elle mais qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Depuis tout jeune, elle s'était occupée de moi comme une seconde mère. Bella n'était pas Renée.

Tout en pensant je rejoignis Peter qui discutait avec la Shelly. Euh non… C'était plutôt Shelly qui discutait avec Peter. En voyant sa tête, je m'esclaffais, il avait tellement l'air de s'ennuyer ! Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, son regard changea et j'eus l'impression qu'il fut soulagé. Ce qui me fit rire d'autant plus.

- Ed ! S'écria-t-il, joyeux. Enfin tu es là, mademoiselle Riley, je suis désolé mais je dois vous laisser.

- Mais monsieur ! Se plaignit-t-elle.

- Viens Ed, l'ignora-t-il en se joignant à moi. Allons voir ma patiente.

- D'accord, ris-je.

Nous partîmes dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Je riais toujours de bon cœur, suscitant des regards interrogateurs lorsque je passais devant eux.

- Edward… Soupira-t-il. Arrête de rigoler, s'il-te-plait.

- Non mais… mais… si tu avais vu ta tête ! Lui expliquai-je, essayant de retenir mes rires.

- Oui et bien si tu avais été à ma place, tu comprendrais.

- Oh mais je comprends ! Me défendis-je.

- Si tu le dis… Murmura-t-il.

Nous nous trouvâmes alors devant la porte 126 et Peter toqua. Une voix féminine lui répondit. Il entra et laissa la porte entrouverte. Je restais là, sans bouger, attendant dans le couloir qu'il finisse.

- Bien mademoiselle Swan, dit-il de l'autre côté de la porte, un ami à moi a fait quelques études de médecine, et si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'il entre dans cette pièce. J'aimerais savoir s'il a encore quelques réflexes, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Hum… Fit-elle, une intonation pensive dans la voix, si ça peut vous plaire, docteur, c'est d'accord.

- Ce n'est que quelques vérifications, ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura-t-il.

- D'accord.

- J'entendis des pas revenir vers moi et Peter en sortit. Je le regardais, interrogateur. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?_

- Allez viens, ne fais pas ton timide, Ed !

- Je ne sais même pas si je me rappelle comment on fait, protestai-je.

- Mais si, tu vas y arriver, c'est comme le vélo.

- Bon… Cédai-je.

Il me prit par l'épaule et m'emmena dans la chambre. Quand je vis la personne assise dans le lit, je ne pus retenir un hoquet de surprise. Elle regardait la fenêtre et ne m'avait pas encore aperçu. Peter, derrière moi, avait senti que j'étais tendu et me tapa le dos, signe d'encouragement. _Tu parles d'encouragement ! Comment veux-tu que je ne stresse pas quand la personne devant moi ne peut plus m'encadrer !_

Je toussotais, montrant ma présence. Elle tourna la tête, et puis elle me vit. Je vis dans ses yeux une lueur d'exclamation avant qu'elle se construise sa façade. Mademoiselle était redevenue frigide.

- Cullen, quel plaisir de te revoir ! Ironisa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

- Hum… Mademoiselle Swan, un peu de respect s'il-vous-plaît, intervint Peter.

Elle soupira. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_

- Edward Cullen a fait des études de médecine avant de les arrêter, continua-t-il. C'est lui qui va s'occuper de vous.

- Bon… Soupira-t-elle. D'accord…

- Je dois régler deux-trois choses, je vous laisse, nous dit-il.

- Euh…

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'il avait déjà filé. _Traître ! Tu vas me le payer Gerandy !_ Je restais planté là, comme un con.

- Bon, Cullen, se manifesta Bella, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais mais moi je veux sortir de l'hôpital, alors bouge-toi un peu !

- Oui j'arrive.

Je commençais à lui faire les vérifications. Ce fut extraordinairement, qu'elle m'adressa la parole.

- Que fais-tu là ? Me demanda-t-elle, froide.

- Je devais remettre un dossier à Peter, répondis-je, las. Il m'a proposé de rester en sa compagnie et d'aller te voir.

- Me voir ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Non… Il ne l'a pas formulé comme ça, je ne savais même pas que tu étais là ! M'exclamai-je, ayant marre de ses attaques perpétuelles.

- Oh…

- D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que tu sois là, toi ?

- Je suis tombée dans les pommes et ceci et le résultat de ma chute, répondit-elle en montrant sa blessure.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, souris-je.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

- Tout le monde connaît ton légendaire équilibre, ris-je.

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, Cullen ! Rouspéta-t-elle.

Je ris encore plus alors que j'examinais ses points. _Elle avait de la chance de ne pas l'avoir en plein milieu du front !_

- Comment va tes filles ? Demandai-je, essayant de changer de sujet.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, se renfrogna-t-elle encore une fois.

- Bon… Soupirai-je. Et toi, comment tu vas ?

- Moi ? Comment je vais ? Non mais tu te fous de moi, là !

- Que… Quoi ? Dis-je, ne comprenant pas.

_- C'est quatorze ans après qu'il vient vous demander si vous allez bien…_ marmotta-t-elle. _Non mais je vous jure !_

Et voilà… Elle remettait encore ça sur le tapis.

- Bella, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais été obligé ! Me défendis-je. Tu savais très bien que ça faisait dix mois que mon départ été prévu.

- Et mon cul, c'est quoi ? Du poulet peut être !? S'écria-t-elle.

- Bella…

- Non mais… Non mais… Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, toi ! Gémit-elle accusatrice.

Ma réponse resta en suspens. Elle avait raison sur ce point-là… Je regrettais amèrement… Elle avait déjà vécu l'abandon, je lui avais toujours promis de rester, et j'ai finalement laissé couler… _Un abruti de première, et un de plus…_ _Je n'avais pas tenu cette promesse numéro cinq : ne jamais faire comme Renée._ Je la regardais et vis avec effroi que ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau. Elle se dépêcha d'essuyer les traîtresses.

J'avais fini mes examens, tout était parfait pour elle. Je m'interrogeais, me demandant qu'est-ce qu'aurait été notre futur si j'avais supplié mes parents de rester… Tout aurait été différent, j'en été _sûr_…

- Edward, dit une voix derrière moi qui me fit sursauter. Alors ?

Je me retournais et vit Peter, souriant.

- Tout est parfait, répondis-je. Bella, tu vas pouvoir sortir.

- Bien, me félicita Peter. Mademoiselle Swan, vous pouvez partir, il vous faudra signer des papiers à l'accueil et tout sera bon.

- Ok, ça marche ! Dit-elle, ayant automatiquement retrouvé un sourire que je devinais faux.

Je sortis avec Peter de la chambre et nous nous séparâmes.

- Bon, Edward, dit-il. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là !

- D'accord Peter, merci pour tout.

- C'est moi qui te remercie, répondit-il.

- Mouai… Répliquai-je, pas convaincu.

- Au revoir.

- Bye.

J'allais à la cafétéria me prendre un café viennois. Ça allait un peu me détendre, enfin je l'espérais…

**POV : Victoria Hudson**

Il était presque midi et Bella n'était toujours pas venue. Heureusement qu'il faisait exceptionnellement beau et que les gens ne venaient pas en masse. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait et ça m'inquiétait.

Je pris mon épaisse masse de cheveux et l'entortillais pour faire un chignon. Dehors il faisait froid mais avec une chaleur pareille dedans, c'était gênant de laisser sa chevelure dans cet état. _Je crois que plus ça allait, plus j'avais de chance pouvoir me qualifier aux Jeux Olympiques en haltérophilie ! Au vu tous les cartons que je portais chaque jour… Bon ok, ce n'était pas drôle, mais c'était presque vrai._

Alors que j'allais positionner un énième livre dans une des nombreuses bibliothèques, mon téléphone vibra. Je soupirais, me demandant qui était l'abruti qui avait réussi à trouver mon numéro de téléphone.

Etant adepte des coups d'un soir, je passais mes soirées à chercher un mec qui pouvait satisfaire mes attentes. Les relations longues, ce n'était définitivement pas mon truc. Ce que je faisais était une alternative pour se faire plaisir sans les sentiments. J'avais un succès pour je-ne-sais quelle raison et beaucoup me demandaient mon numéro de téléphone. Chose que je ne donnais pas. Du coup, je m'étais finalement rendue compte qu'on me le volait quelques instants, – d'ailleurs je ne sais comment –, et à mon plus grand agacement, avant de me le redonner discrètement.

De temps en temps, il m'arrivait d'avoir des coups de fils de la part d'un je-ne-sais comment il s'appelle.

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et vis l'expéditeur : Bella. _Ah bah ce n'était pas trop tôt !_ Finalement, je m'étais trompée de personne.

**Coucou Vicky, juste pour te dire que je suis hyper fatiguée, et je n'ai pas le moral à faire tourner la librairie. Je suis tombée dans les pommes hier, j'ai eu des points de sutures. J'espère que tu comprendras. Bisous Bella.**

Euh ? _Bella la cata_, le retour ? Ça faisait tellement de temps qu'elle n'avait pas chuté sans aller aux urgences. Qu'avait-elle ? Bon, c'était peut-être que depuis tout ce temps elle saturait trop, la pauvre…

**Ok. Repose-toi bien.**

Je lui envoyais ce message avant de continuer mes affaires.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, je reçus un coup de fil.

- Allô ? Fis-je.

- Bonjour, je suis Susanah Fox, ais-je bien mademoiselle Victoria Anne Hudson à l'appareil ?

- C'est exact, répondis-je. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Très bien. Je suis la responsable de l'orphelinat d'Hanoi que vous avez contacté.

- Oui, d'accord.

- Vous avez sûrement du commencer la procédure avec mademoiselle Peterson.

- C'est exact, répétai-je.

- Bien, je vous annonce que votre petite fille pourra rejoindre les Etats-Unis dans au moins quatre mois. Félicitation mademoiselle Hudson !

- Oh mon dieu ! M'exclamai-je, m'attirant les regards des personnes présentes dans la librairie. Merci, merci, c'est génial !

- Bien, je dois vous laisser mademoiselle Hudson, prenez soin de vous, à bientôt ! Nous vous recontacterons plus tard.

- D'accord merci !

Je raccrochais, sautant dans le couloir de livres comme une petite groupie.

**POV : Carlie Swan**

Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi et nous attendions tous que le professeur se manifeste. Les surveillants n'avaient pas voulu qu'on sorte alors nous étions tous là, affalés contre le mur extérieur de la salle de classe, sous le préau.

Ça me gonflait d'attendre, je voulais rentrer chez moi et comme par hasard on ne pouvait pas sortir ! _Non mais c'est comme si maintenant le prof allait arriver alors qu'il a un quart d'heure de retard !_ Pff… Je détestais les profs. Surtout lui, monsieur Berty. Un vieux crouton qui ne savait pas tenir ses élèves en place dont les cours étaient plus qu'ennuyants.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, Rachel et Rebecca n'assistaient pas à ses cours à cet heure-là. Nessie avait toute sa bande de copains et moi je me trouvais seule dans mon coin. J'avais pris mon agenda, et je griffonnais dessus. Je n'avais pas de réel talent mais ça m'aidait à faire sortir toutes mes émotions dans mes gribouillages d'enfant.

Soudain, une main se tendit vers moi. Jacob Black.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lâchai-je d'un ton furieux.

- Oh… Oh… Oh… Dit-il en levant ses mains. Calmos, je suis juste venu pour te tenir compagnie c'est tout !

- Je n'en ai pas besoin de ta compagnie ! Crachai-je.

J'étais concentrée dans mon dessin et cet idiot voulait me parler. No mais oh ! Il se croyait où, lui ?

- Solitaire ? Sourit-il. Très bien, ça me convient.

Je ne répondis pas, attendant qu'il… dégage. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas mon jour de chance et ce dernier s'assit à côté de moi. Je fulminais, appuyant encore plus fort contre le papier. Ce qu'il, évidemment, remarqua.

- Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur ce pauvre crayon de papier qui n'a rien demandé ? Me lança-t-il.

- C'est sur le papier que je m'acharne, ce n'est pas pareil, rétorquai-je.

- Si tu veux…

- Bien sûr que je veux ! M'exclamai-je.

- Bon… Si je suis si chiant que ça parce que je veux te tenir compagnie, alors je te laisse.

- Ouais, c'est ça… ! Fis-je en ne lâchant pas mon regard du dessin.

Allez ouste ! Bon vent !

**POV : Renesmee Swan**

Ma sœur était vraiment désespérante… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme cela avec Jake. Il avait voulu l'aider, elle l'a repoussé. Pourtant ce n'était pas comme s'il la demandait en mariage ! Mais non, madame voulait rester seule dans son coin. Bon… Tant pis pour elle.

Pendant ce temps, pendant que mademoiselle tirait la tronche, moi je m'amusais avec mes potes. J'étais installée par terre, entre les jambes de Kevin, lui ayant le dos contre le mur. Il entourait ma taille de ses bras, protecteur. _Comme d'habitude hein !_ Kevin ne serait jamais Kevin s'il ne veillait pas à me protéger de tout et de rien.

Seth, Liam, Benjy et maintenant Jake étaient assis en face de nous et nous formions à nous six un joli cercle. Liam et Jake, nos deux gros pervers, nous racontaient leurs blagues débiles de garçons sur le cul. Au début, c'était supportable, mais après avoir entendu quatre vent fois des histoires pratiquement similaires, non merci !

Seth écoutait attentivement leur truc débile tandis que moi, Kevin et Benjamin, nous discutions ensemble.

- Vous croyez vraiment que le prof va venir ? Soupirai-je. Il est quatre heures et demie !

- Désolé Ness, mais vu comme c'est parti, on ne sortira pas avant cinq… Répondit Benjy, dépité.

J- 'en ai marre d'attendre comme ça… ! Clamai-je.

Je m'étirais de tout mon long, baillant un petit peu.

- Eh ! Protesta mon confortable coussin, derrière moi. Tu n'es pas bien assise comme ça ?

- Si, si, répondis-je souriante, très bien installée !

Je m'affalais encore plus contre lui, mettant ma tête sous son cou et regardant vers le haut, c'est-à-dire, vers lui. Il baissa la tête et m'observa.

- Nessie, tu sais que tu n'es pas gentille ! M'avertit-il.

- Je sais, je sais, ris-je.

Je lui mis un coup de coude contre ses côtes, tout en rigolant. J'adorais le taquiner ! C'était un de mes passe-temps favoris. Il me jeta un regard noir auquel je répondis par un grand sourire.

- Ouf ! Lâcha-t-il sous la force de mon coup. Hum… Tu sais que tu vas me le payer, hein !?

- Non, rien du tout, fis-je en essayant de me débattre.

- Oh que si ! Répliqua-t-il, un air sadique dans sa voix.

Il resserra son étreinte et je fus prisonnière de ses bras. _Mince, ça fait cinquante mille fois qu'il me fait ça, cinquante mille fois que je réagis trois années plus tard ! Quelle idiote !_

- Alors, dit-il, on ne rigole plus, hein !? Sourit-il.

- Si, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! Ripostai-je.

Je savais quoi faire en cas d'attaque dans ce genre. Je lui fis un sourire sadique auquel il me répondit par un regard interrogateur. _Parfait mon p'tit Kevin, toi aussi tu as une faiblesse, mais toi aussi tu réagis longtemps après !_

Je réussis à me retourner de mon buste afin de l'avoir devant moi. C'était un peu dur pour moi, je n'étais pas gymnaste alors moi et la souplesse… J'ouvris sa veste entièrement et je passais mes mains sous son sweat. Il n'avait toujours pas réagis à ma préattaque alors je fonçais et chatouillais ses côtés.

- Nessie ! Dit-il, secoué par les spasmes. Arrête ! S'il-te-plaît !

- Non, ris-je.

- Allez ! Sois gentille !

- Non, répétai-je, tout sourire. Tu as dit que je n'étais pas gentille alors, voilà ma réponse !

- Mais… Mais c'était, se justifia-t-il sous ses rires, c'était pour rire, idiote !

- Je sais, je sais ! M'esclaffai-je. Justement.

N'en pouvant plus, il lâche son emprise sur moi et j'eus le temps d'attraper le bonnet rouge foncé qui trônait sur sa tête et de partir en courant.

Trois secondes plus tard, il comprit que j'avais filé et parti à ma recherche.

- Bonne chance, Kev ! Lui cria Benjy qui avait assisté à nos chamailleries.

- Merci, répondit-il sur le même ton.

J'avais filé comme une flèche et je me trouvais derrière un banc. Reine de la discrétion, je m'étais faite avoir et je l'eus devant mes yeux.

- Bah ça alors… Répliqua-t-il, tel un prédateur. N'est-ce pas cette chère Renesmee ?

Il me rattrapa et prit son bonnet de mes mains. Je le vis hésiter un instant, puis il se décida à le poser bien correctement sur ma tête.

- …Oh comme c'est mignon ! Deux cons qui se courent après comme des gosses de primaire ! Lança une voix que je reconnus de suite.

Encore là, celle-là ? Elle n'avait pas autre chose à faire que de commenter mes moindres faits et gestes.

- Va te faire voir McKendy ! Crachai-je.

- Oh mais c'est déjà fait, rigola-t-elle.

- T'es dégueulasse ! Répondis-je, dégoutée.

- Je ne suis pas dégueulasse, je suis une femme, moi ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Non, juste une petite fille qui a gâché son adolescence… !

- Je suis morte de rire, dit-elle arrogante, c'est plutôt toi qui ne connaît pas les bienfaits de la vie !

- Va-t'en McKendy ! Ordonna soudainement Kevin. On en a assez de t'entendre, pars !

Elle fit son petit show charmeur avant de partir, la démarche provocatrice et allumeuse. Puis, elle se retourna et me dit :

- De toute façon, Re-né-es-mé, articula-t-elle lentement, tu es bonne à rien ! Tu vois ton pote à côté de toi, en vrai, il veut juste te sauter pour te mettre dans le tableau de ses conquêtes et après se barrer avec d'autres filles. Tu n'es rien pour lui.

Et elle partit. _Je vais la tuer… Je vais la tuer… _Soudain je fus emprisonnée par deux bras familiers.

- N'écoutes pas ce qu'elle te dit, me chuchota-t-il. On se connait depuis la maternelle, tu sais très bien que c'est faux, me rassura-t-il. C'est plutôt elle qui devrait avoir peur, avec sa réputation, je pense qu'elle finira mal… !

- Tu as raison, dis-je.

- Ness, tu peux arrêter de te crisper comme ça, maintenant ?

- Oh oui pardon !

Je remarquais alors que les poings étaient tellement serrés que l'on voyait mes phalanges, je tremblais sous l'effet de ma colère et je me rendis compte que je serrais tellement fort ma mâchoire que ça me faisait mal. Je soufflais un bon coup et essayais de me calmer comme je pouvais.

- Viens Nessie, me dit-il, allons voir ta sœur, elle sait comment gérer ça.

- Tu as raison… Dis-je, honteuse d'avoir besoin d'elle.

Il me porta comme une jeune mariée et m'assit à côté de Carlie. Cette dernière avait déjà ressenti ma colère et mon stress, et s'était déjà préparée.

C'était notre lien de sœurs jumelles qui arrivait à faire des miracles. Elle arrivait à réguler mes émotions quand j'étais près d'elle. Je lui racontais tout et ça me faisait énormément de bien. Elle était la moitié de ma personne et j'avais besoin d'elle. Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans elle. C'était ce lien invisible qui faisait le tout. Kevin le savait et c'était pour cela qu'il s'était précipité vers elle.

- Hum… Dit-il. Je te vois une autre fois Nessie. Prend soin d'elle, demanda-t-il à ma sœur. Bisous.

Il lui fit la bise et déposa un baiser contre mon front. Ensuite, il partit rejoindre nos amis. Carlie avait les jambes allongées au sol et je positionnais ma tête sur ses cuisses. Je m'allongeais correctement, fermant les yeux.

- Nessie, dit ma sœur, il reste dix bonnes minutes avant de sortir de ce satané établissement ! Essaie de te calmer ce temps-ci. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

- C'était Sarah McKendy.

- Oh… Je vois, nota-t-elle, pensive. Fais-moi ressentir toutes les émotions que tu as ressenties à ce moment-là.

De tout mon intérieur j'expulsais tous mes sentiments – rage, haine, colère, désespoir, crispation, explosion, rogne et j'en passais – et je les envoyais vers ma sœur. J'ouvris les yeux et constatais que Carlie tremblait sous les frissons que lui provoquaient mes ressentis. Puis je la vis se ressaisir. Je sentis qu'elle m'envoyait des choses indescriptibles qui calmaient mon ardeur. D'un seul coup, tout fut beaucoup plus apaisant. Ma colère s'était évaporée et je me sentais mieux.

- Merci, murmurai-je.

Je me relevais et la sonnerie sonna au même moment.

**POV : Carlie Swan**

Nous rentrâmes dans l'appartement sans faire de bruit lorsque nous vîmes les affaires de maman posées négligemment sur le petit canapé. Nous étions officiellement en week-end. Je m'affalais sur le canapé. Nessie vint me rejoindra avec son fameux livre. Elle passait son temps à lire ça et d'après ce que j'avais lu, ce n'était pas du tout intéressant !

- Pousses-toi Carlie ! Chuchota-t-elle.

- Pff…

Elle me tira les pieds avec force et s'assit à côté de moi. _Ah mais c'est qu'elle avait un peu de puissance la Nessie ! _Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je décidais de prendre mon vieil MP3 dans la chambre et d'aller me préparer pour me doucher.

Je mis mes écouteurs et commençais à me laver le visage. Je me démaquillais sur la chanson entrainante dont je ne me souvenais ni de la chanteuse ni du titre. Ensuite, je me rinçais le visage.

C'était énervant, j'avais un excès de sébum sur le visage et j'appliquais toutes les semaines une lotion spéciale. Je me mis cette dernière qui s'appliquait comme un masque. En bonus, j'avais droit à une magnifique couleur verdâtre sur la figure. _Magnifique ! C'était le retour de Shrek sérieusement !_ Je devais attendre cinq grosses minutes et il fallait que je m'occupe.

Soudain, j'aperçus LA mouche qui énerve rien qu'à la voir danser autour de soi. Heureusement, Super Carlie avait une technique digne d'une prise de Kung Fu ! Je courrais vers la chambre, fouillant dans mon sac et trouvant ma règle rapidement. _Ha, ha, ha, la mouche ! A nous deux ! Voyons qui est la plus forte !_ Je fis le chemin inverse jusqu'à la salle de bain sous le regard amusé de ma sœur. _Enfin elle retrouve très bonne humeur celle-ci_, pensai-je souriante.

Parée pour une mission de l'extrême je me pris au jeu et essayant pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes à l'attraper. Je courais, je sautais, je tapais. Mais rien. _Mon dieu, mais c'était que j'avais une pro devant moi ! Bon la mouche… Tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui gagneras !_ C'était parti pour un second round !

Soudainement, elle se posa sur le meuble de la salle d'eau. Je n'avais qu'à la prendre par surprise. Je devais faire un bond, et avec ma règle, taper sur le haut du meuble. Je serais effectivement plus grande. Me concentrant, Je me positionnais sur mes starting-blocks et je m'élançais vers le haut. Je donnais plusieurs coups, achevant cette maudite mouche. Cependant, je fis tomber quelque chose. Quelque chose de plat. Une photo peut-être.

Je la retournais avec curiosité et vis stupéfaction une chose qui me choqua. _Non… Ce n'était pas possible… Si ?_

Je me dépêchais de me rincer le visage qui me brûlait, signe d'une peau nette et propre, et courrais voir ma sœur. Elle était toujours là, lisant son livre. Elle ne m'avait pas remarquée. Je tournais la tête vers la chambre de notre mère et je remarquais qu'elle était toujours fermée. _Très bien, je n'aurais pas besoin de me poser trois cent cinquante mille questions avant de parler à ma sœur._ Je vérifiais également la cuisine, on ne sait jamais… Rien. _Parfait._

- Nessie, chuchotai-je.

- Moui ? dit-elle. Pourquoi tu parles si bas ? Elle ne t'entend pas.

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer !

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Demanda-t-elle, agacée.

- Non.

- Pff… Trois secondes je finis ma page !

- Un… Deux… Récitai-je, impatiente. Trois !

- Rooh, c'est bon, t'as gagné.

Elle mit un marque-page dans son bouquin et le ferma. Pour ensuite le déposer sur la table basse. Je soufflais, elle était longue… Toujours comme ça lorsqu'on la dérangeait.

- Bouge-toi, soufflai-je, c'est urgent.

- Ok ! ok ! Rooh… Rouspéta-t-elle.

Je l'amenais dans notre chambre et la fit asseoir. J'en fis également de même.

- En voulant tuer une mouche, lui expliquai-je, j'ai fait tomber ceci du haut du meuble de la salle de bain. Une photo. C'est… euh… troublant.

- Montre, souffla-t-elle.

Je lui tendis.

**POV : Renesmee Swan**

C'était… troublant. Oui c'était le mot. Je ne comprenais plus rien à rien. Euh…

- Est-ce que tu vois ce que je vois ? Me demanda-t-elle, elle aussi perdue.

- Euh… Si tu vois elle et lui, alors oui.

- Ça alors… S'exclama-t-elle silencieusement.

- Pourquoi s'engueulent-ils alors ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je vais cacher la photo, d'accord ?

- Attends, deux secondes, je veux la revoir.

- Ok, fais vite.

Une jeune femme et un jeune homme, ils devaient être très jeunes. Ils étaient pris en photo, habillés de manière chic et classe. La jeune femme, c'était maman. Elle portait une magnifique et longue robe bleue en mousseline. Elle était à bustier, mais une fine bretelle de strass passait en diagonale. Maman était méconnaissable, elle qui n'était pas féminine d'habitude, c'était un choc de la voir si belle dans cette robe. Elle était maquillée de manière naturelle et ses cheveux étaient bouclés et lâchés. Elle avait un fin bracelet, une belle bague et des boucles d'oreilles argentées. Je vis également pour la première fois, ma mère avec des talons hauts de couleur argent, des talons fins d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Quelque chose qu'elle ne mettrait jamais… ! Elle était tellement magnifique… C'est exceptionnel de la voir comme cela.

A côté d'elle, se trouvait un jeune homme que je reconnus de suite grâce à sa tignasse désordonnée et rousse. C'était Edward Cullen. Il était habillé d'un magnifique smoking noir qui lui allait parfaitement. Je me rappelais de sa tête et je constatais qu'il n'avait pas changé entre ces deux instants, il était juste un peu plus jeune sur la photo.

Je rendis la photo à Carlie qui la cacha dans une de ces boites où maman ne voulait pas jeter un œil. Puis, elle s'assit à côté de moi.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, commença-t-elle, c'est pourquoi à ce bal de promo ils étaient si proches, et pourquoi maintenant, ils ne peuvent plus se voir…

- Attends, dis-je, faisons le point sur ce que nous savons.

- Ils avaient l'air de s'entendre avant qu'ils se séparent, résuma-t-elle.

- Oui, apparemment il était d'ici, continuai-je.

- Apparemment, confirma-t-elle.

- Il est parti il y a quatorze ans.

- Une dispute a pu éclater ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas… Hésitai-je. Mais maman avait l'air d'être beaucoup en colère, pas comme lui.

- On est nées il y a quatorze ans également…

- …Et il ne connaissait pas notre existence.

- Exact. Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne soudainement et te prenne pour celle qu'il connaissait.

- Pff… Ouais, soupirai-je.

- Victoria le déteste.

- Je ne comprends plus rien, soufflai-je.

Je me mis à réfléchir avec toutes les informations que l'on avait…

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ce _quatorze ans_… Dis-je en soufflant.

- Tu crois qu'il aurait pu… ? Me lança-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas. Il n'aurait pas pu le savoir. Mais pourtant…

- Toi tu ressembles à maman, finit-elle pour moi. Et moi… ?

- Tu es rousse, tu as les yeux verts et ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on en voit… Attends, dis-je me rappelant de quelque chose, remontre-moi cette fichue photo !

- Encore ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui, je dois vérifier un truc.

_Ça y est… La Nessie intelligente fonctionne ! Il était temps pour moi._

Elle ressortit la photo et me la passa.

- Vas-y, mets-toi bien droite ! Lui ordonnai-je.

- Ok… Soupira-t-elle, ne comprenant pas.

Je positionnais la photo à côté de sa tête et je comparais.

- Oh mon dieu ! M'écriai-je en chuchotant. Je crois que c'est ça.

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Les filles sont peut-être intelligentes, finalement ! L'histoire avance un peu plus. Bella s'est bizarrement un peu confiée. Quelque chose de surprenant de la part de Bella. Et puis annonce étrange de la folle Victoria. Bref, beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre !  
_

_Le lien de la robe de Bella est affiché sur mon profil !  
_

_Ce serait très gentil de me laisser ne serait-ce qu'une petite review pour signaler votre passage, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. :)_

_Je sais que je commence à accélerer pour cette histoire mais bon... On ne va pas non plus passer 300 heures à attendre que le binôme Carlie/Nessie ou Edward découvrent enfin la vérité, hein ? ;)  
_

_Sinon, s'il y a en qui lisent mes commentaires, j'ai établi une liste des personnages que j'ai utilisé/mentionné ou que je compte faire apparaître et... il y en a déjà beaucoup ! 49 pour le moment ! Bon, certains on ne les reverra plus mais ils font partis de cette petite histoire :)  
_

_La plupart des personnages viennent de l'imagination débordante de ma (votre aussi ?) reine Stephenie Meyer. Certains noms ou prénoms sont mentionnés ou utilisés dans sa saga (regardez le guide officiel). Par contre, il n'y a pas trois tonnes de noms de familles, du coup, il y en a certains qui proviennent de moi.  
_

_Je me refais un coup de pub (désolé mais j'en ai besoin) pour mon OS dramatique de Bella/Edward. C'est beau mais triste car c'est aussi un sentiment réel que je transmet à travers l'OS. Bref, passez voir!  
_

_S'il y a des fautes ou je-ne-sais-quoi qui ne colle pas dans le chapitre, ce serait gentil de me prévenir ! Merci !  
_

_Bisous, je vous laisse et dans minimum 2 semaines ;)  
_

_Berskheryavin!  
_


End file.
